When one of your own is missing
by Raspberry Muffin
Summary: Now that Samantha has been found, will she be able to move on from what happened? MS. Please RR! Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Well this is my first story so please be nice. Most of this I wrote late at night, so if it doesn't make sense please tell me.

Disclaimer: I own the story and some minor characters. Everything else belongs to the brilliant creators.

Please review!!

11.45pm

"Thanks for the drink Martin. It's just that with everything that's

happened well you know, you need a break. Sometimes it gets really hard." said Samantha sadly.

Martin smiled although his eyes were full of worry for Samantha, and what she must be feeling. She had been acting differently since getting shot, and even more so since Jack had told her to stay off the field and to see a therapist. "Anytime and I mean anytime." he replied.

"Well this is my stop." she said looking out the window. "Night, see

you in the morning."

"Night Sam."

Samantha got out of the taxi slowly wincing slightly as she put her

weight on her leg. She walked into her building without looking back, not wanting to see the look of concern on Martin's face. Even though it had been a long time since she got shot, and the doctors had done their best work, it still wasn't getting better at the rate it should. At her last visit to the doctors, they said that the bullet had torn through some ligament, and that they had only just noticed it. They also told her that it would take a long time before it fully healed, and she had to be careful to not make it worse or damage the ligament further. She hadn't told any of the team yet, she couldn't deal with any more of their pity. Thinking about the hostage situation made her shiver and it brought back many unwanted memories. She forced the unwanted, unpleasant memories to the back of her mind and carried on walking.

She climbed the few steps to the main door each step causing her more pain. Unlocking the door she walked into the lobby and towards the elevator. As her apartment was only two floors up she usually walked but couldn't now due to her leg.

She became so preoccupied in trying to ignore the pain that was

steadily increasing she didn't notice the two figures come up behind

her, one raising a thick metal rod that came down hard with a sickening thud on the back of her head. Samantha collapsed unconscious on the floor and was then taken away by the larger of the two figures.

9 hours missing

8.30am

"Morning guys!" called Danny cheerfully as he walked into the office

carrying coffee and several pastries.

Vivian looked up and smiled "Ahh just what we need for a long day of doing paperwork."

"Yeah you're a godsend Danny." said Jack with a touch of good humored sarcasm.

"Hey so where's Samantha and Marty?" asked Danny

"Martin is here." he said while walking through the door catching the end of Danny's question. "And its not Marty."

Just then the phone rang "I'll get it." said Jack.

"You do need a nickname though. So one down, where's Sam?" said Danny.

"She's probably just late." replied Martin "Her leg was hurting her a

bit yesterday. Maybe she's calling in a sick day, that was probably her just now."

"A sick day when all we are doing is sitting in the office doing

paperwork? Coincidence?" said Vivian jokingly.

"OK team. Remember Mrs Atkins, the mother of that kid? Who helped organise the bus hijacking? She was in custody yesterday but was bailed out late last night, by a James Riley. Ned's older brother."

"Was he involved too?" asked Martin

"No. But he must have known Mrs Atkins otherwise he wouldn't have bailed her out. Anyway she was meant to call the police so they could make sure she hadn't skipped town but she didn't and there hasn't been any sign of her since she was released."

"Well that can't be good." stated Danny.

"What do you think she's up to?" asked Vivian.

"I don't know, but that's what we are going to find out." said Jack

"I guess today isn't a paperwork day after all." said Martin."

"Where's Samantha?" asked Jack.

"Don't know" said Danny "We thought that might have been her on the phone."

"Ok Viv can you go and pick Sam up and then come back here. See if you can get any background on Riley and Atkins, any clues to what they might be up to or where they may have gone. Danny, you and Martin go and see her son, Johnny, see if he knows anything. He's staying with his father, you'll need to find the address. I'll go down to the station see what's going on. Keep in contact."

Vivian got out of her car at Samantha's building, she walked to the

main door and pressed the buzzer for S. Spade. No answer. She pressed it a few more times, each with the same result. She gave up and walked to the door, knocking loudly on it attracting the attention of the doorman.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes actually, can I come in please?"

"Sure."

Vivian walked into the lobby. "Thanks umm..."

"Jacob. And you are?"

"Vivian Johnson. I was wondering whether you have seen Samantha Spade this morning. She lives in 2B."

"Samantha. Hmmm no sorry, not since yesterday morning when she left for work."

"Ok thanks. Can I just wait here a moment I need to make a call." she asked

"Sure go ahead. Seating is just there by the elevator."

"Thanks." said Vivian. She walked over to the seats, not sitting down, but making sure she was out of hearing range. She took out her cell to call Martin.

"Martin Fitzgerald."

"Hi Martin, its Viv."

"Hey what's up?" he asked

"You saw Sam last night didn't you?"

"Yeah why? What's wr-"

"Did she definitely come in her building, and what time was it"

"Yes I saw her go in myself, it was around 11.45. Vivian, what's going on?"

"Well she's not here and the doorman said he hasn't seen her since

yesterday morning."

"I'm sure there's an explanation. Maybe she went out the back?"

"Well I'll look around. I'll call you if I find anything. Fill Danny

in. I'll call Jack when I know more. Oh, you at the son's house yet?"

"No not yet. The father David lives outside the city it will take about

half an hour."

"Ok then bye. said Vivian and hung up.

Walking back to Jacob she asked "Do you mind if I look around?"

"Go ahead. Is anything wrong?"

Vivian forced a cheerful smile on her face to hide her worried

expression. "No everything is fine."

She walked towards the elevators again to go up to Sam's

Apartment in deep thought. She knew that even though Jack had asked Samantha to keep off field work and to hand in her gun, she wouldn't just not turn up, she loved her job. It wasn't like her at all. By the elevator, just under a small end table with a vase of flowers, something caught her eye. A little bag that looked a lot like the one that Samantha had. Vivian walked over and picked up the bag, she looked inside. Her expression became very worried as she proceeded to pull out Samantha's

ID.

"This can't be good." she muttered.

Pulling out her cell she dialled Jack. "Jack, we got a situation, get

everyone back to the office as soon as you can. I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

9.5 hours missing

The team minus Samantha and Vivian (who hadn't got there yet) had gathered in Jack's office once they got to the building for more

privacy.

Jack looked curiously at Danny and Martin, but they both shrugged.

"Did you get to the sons fathers house?"

"No Viv rung, when we were just leaving, then you rang and told us to come back here when were were about 10 minutes away."

"Oh ok."

The door then opened and a breathless Vivian ran in. "Sorry I'm late" she said while regaining her breath. "So guess you want to know what this is about?"

The others all nodded.

"Right from the beginning, I went to pick up Samantha, like you

said," Vivian said nodding at Jack, "I buzzed several times but there

was no answer. The doorman Jacob let me in and I called Martin, to make sure Samantha actually came in yesterday which he said she had. I asked

Jacob if he had seen her and he said not since yesterday morning. So I was going to go to her apartment to see if maybe she was asleep or something, which was why she didn't hear her buzzer. That's when I saw this," she said producing Sam's bag. "All her things are in it, ID, keys, pain meds, cell. I went up to her apartment, but there was no sign of her going back there. Or any forced entry, one of us will have to go look around inside later though. I asked Jacob what time he finishes, he said on a Sunday through Thursday he works from 6 in the morning to 12 in the afternoon then 6 in the evening to 11.30 at night.

Oh there's a security camera that manages to see all of the lobby, so I went to get it to see if there was anything on it, but the tape was missing. They know what they are doing."

"Well I dropped her off at 11.45, so Jacob would have just left, so no one would be around to notice anything suspicious." said Martin.

"Are we sure she just didn't go to visit anyone?" asked Jack.

"At 11.45 at night? I doubt it." said Danny. "And its not like Sam just to leave without saying anything."

"So we're assuming something happened to her?" asked Vivian.

"Looks like it." said Jack.

A sudden thud made them all jump, they looked in surprise at

Martin who had just pounded the desk in anger. "If only I had thought to walk her up to her apartment, or at least walk her in we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Martin it's not your fault. You had no idea something may have

happened, we're not even positive something did happen." said Vivian soothingly.

"Yes but-" started Martin.

"Viv's right, don't go beating yourself up over this. You couldn't have known." said Danny

"Well lets get going. Assuming something did happen, like some one took her, do we have any suspects? Find out everything you can, people with a grudge against Sam, or a grudge against us. Viv, see if anyone has heard from her or seen her. Danny, go check her apartment, and see if you can find any finger prints anywhere. We'll need to section most of the lobby off. Martin and I will try and figure out why she may have been taken and who by." said Jack. "Remember, check and double check everything!"

Then he walked over the the big white board, and put up a picture of Samantha. On the time line he wrote, 'Taken? 11.45pm.'

10 hours missing

Samantha woke to find her head and leg throbbing in pain. She

tried to move her arms but when she couldn't she guessed they were tied. She opened her eyes, looking around her surroundings, she guessed she was in a small cabin, judging by the walls. She couldn't see much else, but this seemed to be a cellar or basement of some kind, as it was quite cold, and dark except for two small lamps. The movement caused her to let out an involuntary groan of pain, alerting her kidnapper that she was awake.

"Morning sunshine." said a male voice. "You've been out for ages. Began to wonder if I hit you too hard."

Samantha moved her head, ignoring the pain to see an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man laughed. "You remember Ned Riley?"

Sam nodded looking upset, remembering the name of the man she shot.

"He was my brother. I'm James." Another figure walked forward from the stairway most probably leading up into the main house.

"And this is Lisa Atkins." Gesturing to the other figure. "Ned's

girlfriend."

Samantha looked at them shocked for a moment, and then realised what this probably meant for her.

"What do you want with me?" asked Sam although she had kind of guessed.

"Haven't you figured that out? I thought you agents were supposed to be smart." said Lisa with a cold, hard voice. "Revenge. We want you to suffer for what you did."

Samantha glared at the angry faces, silently challenging them.

Refusing to show weakness. Inwardly she was praying that she would be found soon, as she knew that they would probably end up killing her.

James smiled evilly when he saw the look on her face, he glanced over at Lisa who gave a small nod. "Let the games begin." Sam then saw his large fist coming straight for her face, she felt a feeling of vulnerability and fear that she hadn't felt in so many years. She

closed her eyes against tears that threatened to fall from her memories of familiar incidents. When she was a 15 year old scared shitless of her alcoholic father. She held back a scream of pain, not wanting to give them any satisfaction, when she felt a foot connect with her ribs and another with her back.


	2. Chapter 2

11.5 hours missing

"Jack, Mrs Atkins!" exclaimed Martin

"What about her?" asked Jack confused.

"Well she's gotta be pretty pissed that someone killed her boyfriend,

and James Riley, Sam killed his brother. Its got to be them. Hasn't

it, they would have a grudge against Sam. It all fits Jack!" said Martin frantically.

"Yes, yes it does. Lets go talk to the kid again. See if he remembers

anything. Hey Viv," called Jack

"Yeah"

"Find out everything you can about James Riley and Lisa Atkins, see if there are any addresses that they may go to. Get Danny on it too when he gets back."

"OK. You think its them?" asked Vivian

"It may be. We're going to talk to her son."

Then Jack and Martin rushed out, both wanting to find the girl that

they love.

Soon after they had left Danny came back in.

"Hey." he said. "Where is everyone?"

"Jack and Martin have gone to talk to Johnny Atkins, they think it may have been Mrs Atkins and James Riley that took Sam as revenge. Did you find anything?"

Danny shook his head. "But it does look like you're right, she

definitely didn't go back there last night, beds made, nothing is out

of place. No finger prints at all, on any doors, or on the tape

machine. They definitely do know what they are doing."

Vivian sighed. "Its harder working on cases like this when you know the person. Puts things in perspective."

"Yeah. That's true." They shared a sad glance not wanting to think

about what could be happening to Sam at that very moment.

"So what are we looking for?" asked Danny

"Mainly addresses. Find out where they could have taken her."

"OK I'll get right on it."

They had been searching for only about 5 minutes, when the phone rang.

Danny who was nearest grabbed it. Both him and Vivian hoping that it was Jack with news about Samantha, but they weren't so lucky.

"Danny Taylor."

"This the FBI missing persons office?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes can we help you?" said Danny giving Vivian a puzzled look.

The man chuckled. "I suppose so. But I think we'll have to be in close co-operation for this to work. So I guess we will be helping you too, in a way."

"For what to work?" asked Danny suspiciously gesturing for Vivian to pick up the other line, and pressed the recording button to record the conversation.

"You know that pretty blonde agent of yours? Do you ever want to see her alive again?"

As soon as he said that Vivian whispered to Danny to keep him talking so they'd have time to trace it.

"You have Sam?" asked Danny.

"Yes" the man replied.

"So I guess that makes you James Riley? Is Lisa Atkins with you?"

"Well you're clever. How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Never mind that. You say you have Sam? I want proof."

Vivian got Danny's attention and shook her head. The line had been

unable to trace.

"I'm sorry she's a bit...how shall we put it...preoccupied at the

moment." said James glancing over at where a battered and bruised

Samantha lay near unconsciousness, with Lisa sitting next to her

brandishing a large, blood stained knife.

"I want proof!" said Danny angrily. "If you've hurt her I'll-"

"Do what? There is nothing you can do except listen to us and follow our instructions! I know you can't trace this. As I told you if you ever want to see her again you will listen to us. You will get proof. I will call again once you have it to see if then you believe us." The line then went dead.

"Damnit!" shouted Danny slamming the phone down, drawing the attention of the other agents in the room.

Vivian smiled apologetically at the other agents, before dragging Danny into Jacks office.

Danny immediately began to pace muttering to himself angrily.

"Hey. Hey! Danny. Calm down!" said Vivian. "We need to call Jack."

11.5 hours missing

"Hey Johnny remember us?" asked Jack

Johnny nodded.

"Can we come in, we need to ask you a few more questions."

"Ok."

As his mother was put in custody, they had found Johnny's dad, his

parents had separated and Johnny was staying with him for a while.

"Is your father in?" asked Martin

"Yeah. Hang on. Go in through there." he said gesturing to a door on his right.

Martin and Jack walked into the living room.

A few seconds later they were joined by Johnny and David Atkins.

"Please sit down." said David.

"Thanks." said Jack "We just needed to ask you a few more questions."

"Ok sure." said David.

"Johnny, did you ever meet James Riley? He was Ned's older brother."

"No I only met Ned and his friend Carl."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes positive."

"Ok." said Jack "Mr. Atkins, did you see Mrs. Atkins much recently?"

"I saw her a few times, mainly when I was picking up Johnny."

"Did she seem ok to you? You didn't see anything that hinted towards irrational behaviour?"

"No, she was always quite a proud person and never really let her

feelings show, but she didn't seem irrational or anything."

"Right-" Just then Jack's cell went off. "Excuse me."

"Malone"

"Hi, its Viv. We just got a call from Riley and Atkins. They have Sam."

"Did they say what they wanted?"

"Not exactly. Danny asked for proof that it was Sam, and well he.Riley got angry that we didn't believe him and said we would get proof then hung up. We recorded the conversation."

"Ok Martin and I will be back as soon as we can."

"Good, and Jack hurry. The longer we spend finding them the worse it gets for Samantha."

"Will do." Jack hung up and walked back over to where the others were sitting, his face displaying his anxiety and worry.

"Jack? What's wrong?" asked Martin

"They've got Sam."

Martin's face paled and he looked at Jack in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Almost definitely. They are sending us proof."

"I'm sorry, who's got who?" asked David

"You're ex-wife and Ned's brother have kidnapped one of our agents." said Jack shortly.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry. Do you know if your agents ok?"

"No we don't. Sorry we have to go back to the office. Thanks for your time."

"Of course." said David "Hope you find your agent."

Martin smiled grimly at David and Johnny before following Jack out to the car.

12.5 hours missing

Jack pressed the stop button after listening to the recording of

the conversation for at least the 3rd time. All the team were

incredibly worried about Samantha's safety.

"Ok." said Danny "I have the addresses of the property that Atkins and

Riley own, Atkins has the house 1888 Oakwood Street, James Riley owned an apartment uptown for 3 years but that was sold 1 year ago. There is nowhere listed that they may have gone to with Sam."

A knock on the door made them all jump. Jack walked over opening the door to Luke (another FBI who worked in the offices next to theirs) who was holding an envelope.

"Hey Danny. This came for you. It was delivered by taxi, the driver

said he was told to bring it here and make sure Danny Taylor got it."

"Thanks Luke" said Danny looking puzzled.

"Anytime. Hey where's Samantha?"

"She's off sick." replied Vivian lying uneasily, not wanting everyone

to know until they were certain.

"Well tell her I hope she feels better."

"Will do." said Vivian

After waiting for Luke to leave Danny opened the envelope

carefully, he looked inside, his face whitened and turned away gagging and dropped the envelope on the desk. Jack cautiously picked it up, looking inside as well, there was a chunk of Samantha's hair and several polaroids of her bruised and bloody face and body. "Well now we have proof." said Jack in a shaky voice. "We have to find her, and soon."

12.5 hours missing

"They should have the pictures by now." said Lisa, in a low voice to

James. "Think its time to call again?"

James turned his gaze on Samantha who was lying on the floor, she had just regained consciousness, and was still refusing to show any weakness, she was struggling to try and sit up. She felt his gaze on her, and looked at him uneasily, all the time trying to sit up. He looked thoughtful for a minute, watching her manage to pull herself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall.

"She's stronger than she looks, she doesn't want to show her pain or fear. She will be harder than I thought to break." he whispered. Then he nodded. "Yes let's call again, see what they think of our

photography skills."

James pulled out his cell and dialled the missing persons office.

"Martin Fitzgerald."

"Hello. May I speak to the person I spoke to before. Danny Taylor?"

"Who is this?" asked Martin.

"Are you Danny? No you're not. I would like to speak to him."

Covering the mouthpiece of the phone Martin said "Danny for you.

Guessing its Riley."

Danny took the phone from Martin and turned on the recording machine.

Martin went over to the desk and picked up the other line.

"James Riley?"

"Yes. Did you get the proof? Great pictures weren't they?"

"What did you do to her!!" yelled Danny angrily, worried about his best friend.

"Tut tut. Getting angry isn't going to solve anything. Now, for our

deal. We will give you back Samantha, if you do something for us."

"What?"

"For starters, the charges on Lisa are all to be dropped, and called a

'misunderstanding' or what ever you have to do to get her off."

Martin looked over at Vivian and Jack with raised eyebrows.

"Secondly, we want money. Enough to set us up, somewhere else, start a new life."

"And how much do you want?" asked Danny.

"How much is Samantha worth?"

"Why go to all this trouble? Why take Samantha?"

James chuckled "Don't you get it? This is the only way we can ensure that you will give us what we want. You couldn't just leave your agent to die could you? Also it gives us a perfect opportunity for revenge."

"Is Sam alright?" said Danny

Martin waited for the answer with baited breath, he couldn't bear it if Sam was seriously hurt. If only he had made sure she was inside that night. It was all his fault.

James paused. "Well she's alive." he said finally, "Hang on." He walked over to Samantha and held the phone up to her allowing her to talk.

"Speak" said James to Samantha gruffly.

"Hello?" said Samantha is a weak, raspy voice.

Martin let out a sigh of relief when he heard her voice.

"Sam? Sure is good to hear your voice."

"Danny?" she asked in a small, scared voice.

"Yeah it's me. How are you?"

She gave a bitter laugh. "Oh you know. Been better."

"Sam we-"

"Sorry don't want you talking too long, who knows what secret codes you

have." said James "You know, she's very pretty isn't she?" His voice

suddenly changing and containing a very sinister note to it that caused both Danny and Martin to snap to attention, they exchanged concerned looks that caught the attention of Vivian and Jack who had been talking quietly in another corner of the room. Vivian looked at Danny questioningly, Danny shrugged and held up his hand signalling for them

to hang on.

"It would be a shame to ruin that." There was silence for a few

seconds, then a short scream, full of pain, before the line went dead.

Danny and Martin stood there stunned for a few seconds, unable to

answer the questions that Vivian and Jack were shooting at them. Danny shook himself out of his stupor and hung up the phone and rewound the tape, and playing it to the team, answering the others questions.Martin stood in shock, trying to avoid thinking about Sam and what he may have done to her.


	3. Chapter 3

James held the knife up to the light, seemingly admiring the red

blood that stained the knife, staring at it with a strange smile on his

face. Samantha looked at him warily, suddenly becoming more scared of him as she saw the smile and the strange look in his eyes. Blood flowed out of the long cut across her cheek, pouring down her face. She shut her eyes against the pain, trying to hold her tears in. Lisa watched from a corner of the room, a satisfied smile on her face.

There was another stunned silence after they heard the tape in full.

"She sounded so scared." said Vivian in shock. "I've never heard her like that. She's usually so strong and together."

"I have." said Martin

The rest of the team turned to look at him.

"It was yesterday. We went for a drink, and in the taxi she was

different from usual. She didn't sound scared exactly, insecure and sad maybe. Just not at all like the usual Sam." said Martin. "And now this happened. She's going to feel even more insecure."

"In what way?" asked Jack slightly confused. But from the looks on

Danny and Vivian's face it showed that they understood.

"She's going to feel responsible for letting herself be taken, she'll

feel insecure about her capabilities as an agent. Its a typical

reaction, wondering if they were the easiest to get too, not as strong as the others." said Danny.

"This will really mess her up won't it?" said Vivian

"We won't let it. We will all be there to comfort and support her."

said Martin "Not let her think those things."

"Well we can't just wait around here, we need to find out where they could be. We also need to come up with the money and try and get Mrs Atkins charges cleared. I think we'll need to get Van Doren." said Jack.

13 hours missing

Samantha shifted, trying to get comfortable on the cold hard

floor. Her gunshot wound had started playing up and was causing immense pain. She looked around and saw James and Lisa whispering together urgently in a corner, not paying any attention to her.Looking around Sam saw a small pocket-knife, that must have fallen out of James's pocket lying quite near her. She discreetly tried to move closer to it without drawing any attention to herself, before she could get very far, they stopped whispering and James came back towards her, while Lisa went upstairs out of the basement.

"Lisa has gone out for a bit. Run some errands, get the money. See how much your agent friends really want you back. They aren't very good are they? Personally I thought they would have found us by now. Hang on a second."

James turned round and in those few seconds Samantha inched

sideways and grabbed the pocket-knife hiding it in her bound hands.

James turned back round brandishing the knife. "Well lets have some fun." he said with a manic smile and a subtle glint in his eyes that unnerved Samantha. Her eyes widened, and for one of the few times in her life she felt pure terror, and she prayed that she would be found soon.

"So Jack. What do you think the best plan of action is?" asked Paula

Van Doren.

"I think we should do what we can on gathering the money and clearing charges but try and find Samantha before."

"How much did they want?"

"They asked for how much she was worth to us."

Paula raised her eyebrows. "So they are expecting quite a bit I

suppose."

Jack nodded. "The rest of the team are still trying to locate them. We couldn't hear anything useful in the background when they spoke to us, that may help to find them."

"Ok. You keep looking. I'll talk to the boss about the money

situation." said Paula and left the office.

Jack walked out to where the team was. "Anything?" he asked.

They shook their heads sadly.

Martin stood at the white board, looking at the picture of

Samantha. She looked so happy. He felt tears building up in his eyes thinking the worst. He couldn't imagine life without her. He had always had feeling for her, he couldn't bear it if he never had the chance to tell her that. More than anything, he kept feeling guilty. If only he had done more. 2 extra minutes to make sure she was in. 2 minutes, and none of this would ever be happening.

He glanced over at Danny, who had his head down over a pile of paperwork, wondering what this was doing to him. Danny and Sam were like brother and sister. This must be killing him. He walked over to

Danny, and clasped his shoulder. "Hey. How you doing?"

Danny looked up, his eyes red, and his face pale. "I'm holding up. The sooner we find her the better. Yourself?"

"You know. Holding up." he said with a small smile.

"So when she comes back you going to tell her about your little crush?" asked Danny slyly.

"I don't know. Maybe." Martin sighed. "She doesn't feel the same way though."

"You said yourself that you felt a 'vibe' when you were out. At least

give it a go."

"Maybe." said Martin.

"Hey! Hey guys!" called Vivian excitedly waving a piece of paper. "Lisa Atkins rented a cabin several times, out of the city. No one has booked it at the moment but that wouldn't stop her taking Sam there if its unoccupied."

"Right lets go. Danny you're with me. Viv, Martin inform the police and tell them we need some back up. Lets move."

The team rushed out the building quickly, each feeling happier knowing that they were closer to bringing Sam back.

None of them noticed a shadowy figure watching them from a small alley way. The figure pulled out a cell phone. "James, its me." said Lisa. "Think they may have figured out where you are. I'm not positive but we don't want to risk it. Bring her to 1888 Oakwood. I'll meet you there. James hurry!" She put the phone away and hurried back to where the car was parked.

13.5 hours missing

Samantha lay on the floor, bleeding from several more cuts that James had inflicted on her. The worst, a stab through her shoulder that was pouring blood making her feel light-headed.

"Come on princess, up you get." said James grabbing Samantha and pulling her to her feet, she flinched in pain and fear, remembering his earlier actions. "We've gotta move, apparently they have found us."

"So where are you taking me?" whispered Sam.

"You'll find out soon."

"Why go through all of this? What else to you want?" asked Sam trying to stall for time.

"Well we keep you, and that makes sure that they come through with their side of the deal. The more pain you suffer, the more revenge we get on Ned's death."

"But wh-"

"Enough questions. Come on." He said dragging her up the stairs.

They got to by the front door, when Samantha let out a cry of pain, and fell on the floor, James still holding her upper arm.

"Come on! Get up."

"I can't." said Sam through the pain. "My leg."

"What's wrong with it? Can you stand?" asked James roughly.

"I got shot, still hurts."

"Can you stand?" repeated James.

Samantha nodded. James knelt down to grab her shoulders and pull her up, while he did this Sam kicked him in the back of the leg

viciously, causing him to stumble. She got up as quickly as she could, and limped towards the door. Opening the pocket knife and holding it in her hands. Enraged, James got back up and grabbed her hands behind her back. He let out a surprised cry when the knife in her hands scraped his. Snatching the knife away from her and even more angry than before

he backhanded her round the face leaving her to fall to the floor.

Not taking any more chances he picked her up and ran to his car. Throwing Sam in the passenger side, he got in and drove away as fast as he could. Holding the wheel with one hand, he reached over to check Sam's pulse as she had passed out again, it was faint but quite regular. He sped down the roads heading for Oakwood.

13.5 hours missing

About 20 minutes later the team arrived at the cabin, followed by the police. The cars drove up quietly, and everyone got out, guns at the ready. Jack signalled for half to go round the back and half to the front door. Jack lead the way to the front door, to his surprise he found the door slightly open.

Pushing it open he cautiously walked inside yelling "FBI, we know you're here. Come out with your hands up!" Hearing no answer, he said

"Everyone split up, look around. Yell if you find anything."

Martin stood off to the side looking worried. Vivian came up to him,

"Even if she's not here we will find her." Smiling in comfort.

"Agent Malone?" came the voice of one of the police, Josh Reynolds. "I think we have something." Jack and the team ran over and looked at what he was pointing at, there was some blood smeared on the floor from when

Samantha fell. "Ok, have the lab run some tests, see if we can find out who's it is."

Another yell came from in the basement, where more blood was

found. Everyone looked concerned about the amount of blood that there was. "Jeez" whispered Danny looking shocked.

"Looks like they left here pretty fast, we found some tire tracks in

the front." said another police man who can come down from outside.

"Must have raced out of here."

"They knew we were coming." said Jack angrily. "That's why they cleared out so fast. How did they know?"

But no one had an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

14 hours missing

"God, what happened?" asked Lisa. James turned up and was now dragging a semi-concious Samantha out of the car.

"She got cocky." said James simply. "Tried to do a runner. We need to keep a closer eye on her, she managed to get my pocket knife."

"Hurry get her inside, we don't want anyone seeing. I'll get her feet."

Together they got Samantha inside and tied her to a chair in one of the back rooms, where no one could see in.

"Think they'll find us back here?" asked Lisa

"Maybe, not for a while though. Did you call about the money?"

"No, didn't have time. I was just about when I saw them leave." said Lisa.

"Well I guess we should give them a call." said James.

Meanwhile back at the FBI offices, the team were trying to figure out how they knew that they were on their way.

"Maybe there's a third person, who's been watching us." speculated

Vivian.

"It could have been one of them keeping an eye on us." said Jack.

"That doesn't matter!" said Martin angrily "We need to find Sam. That has to be our top priority. If all that blood was hers, then...we need to find her." He turned away, not wanting the team to see the tears forming in his eyes. Danny had been strangely quiet, he too was trying to hide the tears forming. Every time he closed his eyes, even blinking the photographs of Sam filled his head.

Vivian's voice broke his concentration. "I know this is hard. We

all want her back and want her to be alright. We have to work together to find her, and the only way were are going to do that is if we follow every single lead or theory. See if they lead us to her."

Vivian knew her words may make her sound cold and uncaring, but she wanted Sam back as much as the rest of them. She missed having the other woman on the team. Sometimes it was easier to talk to someone of the same gender. She knew about Sam and Jacks affair. Samantha had phoned her in tears, needing someone to talk to, when it had ended.

Vivian hadn't judged her, she just gave her some words of advice. That had been the start of a strong friendship.

She had to admit, that she felt it was more Jack's fault then

Samantha's, and had lost some of her respect for him. Not professional respect, but respect all the same. She couldn't help but be worried about him though. He was acting very cold and businesslike, probably to hide his true emotions, but it wasn't healthy to bottle up your feelings, she would have to talk to him.

"Ok, we have to find Samantha." said Jack "It is our main

priority. We need to get the money ready, so that we can give it to

them without delay. I'll see Van Doren. Viv, organise an ambulance make sure its ready. Danny and Martin, get those brains working, see if you can find any information on where they would have gone now."

Jack walked into his office, followed by a concerned looking

Vivian. "Jack? Are you alright?" she asked sympathetically. "Look I

know you still care about her...."

"I care about her, in the way that you care about Danny or Martin.

Those feelings are gone, its over. I just, I don't know. Sometimes I

wish I had done things differently. We are over now, have been for a long time. Besides I think she likes Martin."

"So you noticed that too? He likes her." said Vivian with a small

chuckle.

"They will be happy together." said Jack, with no regret. "I've decided to try and make things work with Maria."

Vivian looked startled for a moment, then smiled "Good for you Jack. I hope it works out. I'll go call the ambulance, get them ready."

"Thanks Viv." Said Jack. "I'll call Van Doren."

"Hello, Paula?"

"Hi Jack."

"Did you get the money?"

"Yeah, although they said we can only have 15 thousand, and only as a last resort."

"Are you serious? They were expecting a lot more than that. Doesn't this bureau care about the safety of their agents?!" said Jack enraged.

"I'm sorry Jack. That's the highest I could get them. You may have to find another way."

Vivian walked back to the others. "Any brainwaves guys?" They both shook their head sadly.

Vivian picked up the phone and dialled the ambulance. "Hello? This is Special Agent Johnson, I'm going to need an ambulance ready. Not sure where to yet. Ok. Yeah thanks. We'll give you call."

Vivian hung up the phone. "Ok we got the ambulance on call, any time we need it."

"That's good." said Danny, the phone rang. The Danny, Martin and Vivian exchanged glances. Danny reached over and grabbed it, "Hello." He said.

"Agent Taylor?"

"That's me. James right?" said Danny, again recording the conversation.

Vivian went over to Jack's office door and gestured for him to come

out.

"You got the money?" asked James.

"We got it."

"How much?"

"Enough."

"And how much is that in cash?"

"15 thousand." said Danny.

"15 thousand?! Is that it? I thought your agent would be worth a lot

more to you."

"Look do you want it or not?" asked Danny frustrated.

"It will do. Right, Lisa will pick up the money, and leave you an

envelope, that will tell you Samantha's location."

"How do we know you're not lying? And that you will actually give us her location?"

"You will just have to trust us. Otherwise you may never get Samantha back."

Danny sighed in resignation. "Ok, where do you want to get the money?"

"You know the small park near Maple Drive and Sherman Street?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I want you, and only you there. You will walk over to the benches and leave the bag on it. Then walk back to your car and get in. Lisa will walk over pick up the bag and leave an envelope. She will then get into her car and drive away. You can then go back and get the envelope.

If there is any sign you are not alone, even the smallest signal.

Samantha dies. Got it?"

"Yes. Got it."

"This happens in 45 minutes." said James and then hung up.

Danny put the phone down and took a deep breath. "Ok, here's the

playback." He said, pressing the play button on the tape.

The team listened in silence. "That park is a very quiet neighborhood park. Very peaceful." said Vivian. "Taking a lot of FBI and police out of there will attract a lot of attention. A very good place for a drop."

"We need to figure out how to do this." said Jack

"I have to go by myself, you heard what he said, and I don't think he's bluffing." said Danny.

"Danny's right." said Martin. "He sounds like he wouldn't mind doing

what he threatened."

"Ok." said Jack sighing. "We'll get Danny ready."

The phone rang again. Danny being closest grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hi, is that Jack Malone?"

"No I'll just get him. Who is this please?" said Danny curiously.

"It's Tom Raymond. Chief of police."

Ok, here you go." said Danny passing the phone to Jack.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack. We got a call from a Alice Harris on Oakwood street. A woman fitting Agent Spade's description was carried into a house there. This Alice wasn't going to call but then she saw that the woman looked unconscious and was covered in a large amount of blood."

Jack grinned widely "Thank you so much Tom. What was the address?"

"1888 Oakwood Street, near Magnolia Drive."

"Thanks, and Tom, I'm going to need some backup."

"Sure. Bye"

Jack turned round to face the gang. "Great news. We know where Sam is!

Someone called police and said they saw someone fitting her description being taken into a house."

"Are you sure its her Jack?" asked Martin

"Definitely. The house is 1888 Oakwood." said Jack smiling.

"Hey isn't that Lisa Atkins house?" asked Danny "Why did we not think

to look there! Most obvious place."

"That's probably why they did that."

"We need to get out there right away." said Martin anxiously.

"Let's go." said Jack. "Martin you come with me. Danny and Viv go take another car."

Samantha woke to someone hitting her cheeks to make her wake up. "Hey!

Wake up!" said James.

Samantha opened her eyes wincing against the light and the throbbing pain in her head. "We're leaving soon. It's been fun getting to know you."

Samantha looked at him with disgust, and spat in his face. James wiped it away chuckling. "Shame we didn't spend more quality time together.

Well it was good enough." He said grinning suggestively. "Guess we have time for one thing before we go." He pulled out his pocket-knife, and sliced into the opposite cheek as he did earlier. Samantha tried to scream in pain but couldn't manage to get the energy, and only managed a pained gasp. All her anger, pain, fear from the past few hours

suddenly hit her and tears started flowing rapidly down her face.

Lisa walked in, "Come on James. We don't have time for this."

14.5 hours missing

Martin sat in the passenger seat of the car, fidgeting nervously.

"Hey Martin. Calm down. She'll be fine."

"How do you know? Did you see the blood? What if...what if you know?"

Jack glanced at Martin. "You really like her don't you?"

Martin looked surprised. "No I don't. I like her just as a friend."

"Martin, I know you do. Everyone knows." said Jack grinning.

"You're ok with this?" asked Martin.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your work and you make her happy then I'm fine."

"Thanks Jack, that means a lot."

Danny stared anxiously at the road, gripping the wheel very tightly.

"Danny. You ok?" asked Vivian.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just looking forward to getting Sam back."

Vivian smiled. She got out her cell, "Hey. This is Agent Johnson. I

requested an ambulance earlier, and we need it to go 1888 Oakwood. Can you not have the sirens? Thanks."

The three cars containing the team and the police, pulled up just down the street from the house so not to draw any unwanted attention.

They all got out slowly and quietly. Walking up to the house, the group split up, half going round the back and half round the front.

Jack walked up to the front door, followed by the rest of the team and some police.

He tried the door, but it was locked. "We gotta get it open."

Taking a skeleton key from a policeman he carefully unlocked the door.

Looking inside he saw no sign of anything. "Ok, guns out, go quietly

and look around."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, James looked up sharply as his ears caught a small noise.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Lisa. Lisa shook her head.

"Hang on." He said, disappearing out of the room. He ran in a few

seconds later, shutting the door quietly, but swearing. "Shit, they

found us!"

"What?" asked Lisa unbelievingly.

"They're here, the place is full of FBI and police."

Samantha looked up in hope.

"Shit!" said James.

"We gotta get outta here." said Lisa anxiously.

James nodded, moving towards Samantha to take her with them.

"Leave her we don't have time!" snapped Lisa. "Just shut her up for a bit."

James grinned and backhanded her in the face again, hard enough to knock her out.

"Come on, out the window. Quickly!" hissed Lisa.

They both climbed out the window into the backyard, not prepared for the police out there waiting to go in through the back. The police

looked as shocked to see them, as they must have looked.

"Police! Freeze!" Yelled Tom Raymond.

Lisa froze, but James in his adrenaline pumping state of mind turned and tried to escape by running to the fence. "Freeze!" yelled Tom again. "You're under arrest." James kept running for the fence, so Tom ran after him, tackling him to the ground. After a short struggle, Tom managed to get James in cuffs. Lisa who had stayed still and silent had allowed the cuffs to be put on her with no protest.

Tom went back into the house to find Jack. "We caught Riley and Atkins, trying to escape by climbing out a window. We're taking them down to the station and the ambulance has just arrived."

"Thanks Tom. Which window was it?"

"The back one there." said Tom pointing down the hall.

"Ok." said Jack walking down the hall, with the rest of the team on his heels.

They cautiously opened the door, guns ready, in case anyone was there, but they were not prepared for the sight that met them. A bloody and bruised Samantha, was slumped in a chair in the center of the room.

"Oh God." muttered Martin. "So much blood."

Almost every inch they could see of her was bloody, or black and blue.

Vivian ran out to the hall calling for the ambulance.

Jack stood in shock staring at his co-worker. Danny walked slowly over to Sam, cringing at the sight. Especially at the blood mixed with tears staining her face. Gathering his nerve, he reached over to check her pulse. Pressing his fingers on her pulse point he waited with baited breath to feel the pulse. When he couldn't feel it, his heart leapt to his throat, and he choked down his tears. "C'mon, c'mon" he whispered.

He shifted his fingers a bit and almost cried in relief when he felt a

beat beneath his fingers. "We got a pulse." he said loudly. "It weak,

but its there." The occupants in the room sighed in relief.

The paramedics came forward and cut the ropes that were tying Sam's wrists and ankles to the chair. They carefully lifted her on to a stretcher and carried her out to the ambulance. The team followed.

"Anyone riding with her?" asked the paramedic.

"I will." said Martin.

"We'll meet you there." said Danny.

Martin followed the paramedic into the ambulance, and watched as the paramedic gave her an oxygen mask, and several injections.

"Is she...will she be ok?" asked Martin nervously.

"She will be given time. If you had found her any later then she may not be so lucky." he said grimly.

Martin moved over to clasp Samantha's hand. "Hey college girl. You're gonna be ok. Just hang in there." he whispered, stroking the back of her hand. "You're gonna be fine."

He stayed like that whispering comforting phrases and holding her hand for the entire journey.

The vehicle stopped outside the hospital, jolting Martin out of his

routine.

"Excuse me sir." said the paramedic. "We have to get her to intensive care.

"Of course." said Martin "Is the waiting area up there?"

"Yes just follow me." said the paramedic.

The paramedics got Samantha out of the ambulance and wheeled her through the hospital.

The only thought running through Martin's mind was how pale and fragile she looked.

11pm

He was stopped by the paramedics outside some double doors. "I'm sorry, you can't go in here. The waiting area is down the hall first on your left." said the doctor.

"Thanks." said Martin walking towards the waiting room. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when Danny, Vivian and Jack rushed in.

"How is she?"

"Any word?"

"What did the doctor say?" came the barrage of questions.

"I haven't heard anything yet." said Martin.

The others sat down dejectedly. They sat in anxious silence, waiting

for any word from the doctor.

They had been sitting for maybe 30 minutes when the doctor came in.

"How is she?" asked Martin immediately.

The doctor sighed. "She's stable for the moment, but we need to keep a close eye on her." he said unknowingly almost mimicking the same words spoken by James Riley a few hours earlier.

"But what's actually wrong?" asked Danny.

"Ok. Good news first, most of the cuts and bruises are superficial and will heal themselves in time. However some are more serious than others and required stitching. The other bad news, is that there is minor head trauma and concussion. Several broken or cracked ribs, but luckily no other broken bones. Umm, there is a large stab wound to her left shoulder which caused major blood loss. She's still unconscious, she's stable, but the severity of the injuries could cause that to change any moment. And her leg, where she was shot has got worse. She came in a

few weeks ago and we found that the through and through shot caused severe damage to the ligament in that part of the leg, it was healing fine, but she must have fallen or something because the tests show that the damage spread and a larger part is now damaged."

"I'm sorry, what damaged ligament? You said it was caused by the

gunshot?" said Jack

"Yeah, she found out a while ago. Didn't you know?" asked the doctor.

The others shook their head.

"Oh. Sorry I assumed you knew. Well I'd better go and check on the

other patients. I'll tell you as soon as I know anything new. She

should be fine, she's strong." The doctor hesitated for a moment as if he was going to say something, but then shook his head. The others looked at him puzzled, "Was there anything else?" asked Danny.

"Hmm. Oh, no sorry just thinking. Well I'd better be off."

"Thanks." said Martin, when the doctor had left he carried on, "Trust

Sam not to tell us something that important."

"Her and her pride. "said Danny.

"She did look in a lot of pain yesterday when I dropped her back. Must have been hurting quite a bit." said Martin.

Vivian looked concerned and sighed. "She's not going to like it if she

has to take time off you know."

"I gotta go home and see the kids. Sorry guys. Ring if there are any

changes." said Jack.

"Yeah I should go home too. See you in the morning. Please ring if you

hear anything at all, never mind the time." said Vivian.

"I'm gonna stay I think till someone kicks us out." said Danny.

"Same. We will ring when we hear anything. We promise." said Martin.

They had been sitting for about 10 minutes when the doctor came over to them. "You should go home and get some rest. She's still in surgery so you won't be able to see her for a few hours anyway."

"But what if she wakes up?" asked Martin.

"I'll call you straight away. I promise. Please go home rest, take a

shower whatever, and come back in a few hours. She is in the best care.

You need to look after yourselves."

"You will call right?"

"Yes, now go get some rest."

Unwillingly Danny and Martin found themselves forced out of the

hospital by the doctor who made them promise to get some rest.

"Remember you'll be no good to her if you collapse from exhaustion." he said.

5am

Danny and Martin had gotten taxis back to their apartments. After

dozing fitfully for a few hours Danny called Martin and they had

decided to go back to the hospital.

Martin walked in Samantha's room to see her for the first time, from when they took her in. The doctors hadn't let any one in earlier so it wouldn't disturb her. She had come out of surgery, and had all the cuts stitched up and was now in intensive care. She was lying on the bed, covered in tubes, bandages and needles all containing lifesaving substances. Martin sat down on the chair next to her bed and just sat there for a moment looking at Sam. He reached out for her hand, cringing when he saw the marks and bruises on her wrist.

"Hey Sam. You gotta wake up soon. Please, we miss you you know. God just seeing you like this...Please wake up." said Martin looking down,

Samantha's hand twitched.

"Samantha?" asked Martin, his head shooting up to look at Samantha's face.

"Sam?"

Martin heard a small groan and her eyes also twitched, before opening and looking straight at him.

"Sam, hi."

"Martin?" said Sam in a weak voice.

"Yeah it's me. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts, it hurts so much."

"What does?" asked Martin worried.

Samantha coughed slightly turning her head away, when she turned back, Martin was shocked to see a trickle of blood coming out the side of her mouth.

"I'm so tired." she said weakly, not noticing the blood.

"You just need to rest Sam. I uhh I'll get the nurse."

"I'm fine. Just need....to...." she stopped mid sentence her face

constricting in pain, the heart monitor suddenly increasing its beeping frantically.

"Shit." said Martin looking around for the call button, and the

pressing it repeatedly.

The monitor decreased its beeping, Martin looked at the monitor.

"Shit." he swore again. The monitor was slowing worryingly, her heart beat decreasing.

"C'mon." he said pressing the button.

The doctor and a nurse ran in and immediately rushed round checking everything.

A long steady beep suddenly sound in the room as Samantha flat lined.

"We need a crash card now!" yelled the doctor

"Sorry Sir, but you'll have to leave." said the nurse ushering Martin

out the door.

Martin stood in the hallway looking shocked. Danny rushed over to him.

"What happened? Why did the doctor rush in?"

Martin turned his face and teary eyes towards Danny.

"She..uh...she flatlined. They got a crash card in there."

"Oh my God." said Danny "Will she ummm will she be ok?"

"I don't know the doctor didn't say. We'll just have to wait I guess."

They sat down in the plastic chairs waiting for any news.

"I'll call Viv and Jack when we hear anymore." said Danny.

Martin nodded not wanting to speak.

They waited anxiously for about 15 minutes, to them it seemed a lot longer.

The doctor walked out and the rushed over to him.

"What happened?" asked Martin "Is she ok?"

"Well the beatings that she received caused some internal bleeding

which we thought was fine and that it was under control, but it began haemorrhaging, and.... I'm sorry but she's in a coma. She will wake up we just don't know when. The longer she stays in a coma the less likely it is that she will wake up. I'm sorry. But she's strong, and that will count for something."

Martin and Danny looked devastated.

"I should go call the others." said Danny holding back tears. "Excuse me." walking down the hall.

The doctor gave Martin a pat on the back and said reassuringly "I',

sure she will make a full recovery." The doctor walked off leaving

Martin to collapse in one of the chairs unable to stop the tears

pouring down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

5.30am

"Hey Viv, it's Danny." he said in a shaky voice.

"Hey. Are you alright? You sound a little off." answered Vivian

tiredly.

"It's Sam." began Danny.

"The doctor said she was fine." interrupted Vivian confused,

"Well there was some complications and she uh flatlined." he said

"Oh God, she's not.... you know."

"Oh no. She's in a coma though and the doctor doesn't know if she will wake up."

"God. I can't believe this, he said she would be fine. I...do you want

me to come down?"

"If you want. Can you call Jack? I want to see how Martin is."

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Oh Danny? Look after yourself."

Danny walked back down the hall to where Martin was sitting.

"Hey. How are you?" asked Danny.

"Ok I guess. She will be alright won't she?" said Martin.

"Of course!" said Danny, trying to sound as convincing as he could,

"You know Sam. She's strong, she won't give up. She'll keep fighting."

"Yeah you're right. She will." said Martin, still not sounding

positive.

"I called Viv and she's gonna call Jack then come down." said Danny.

"What about Sam's family?" asked Martin

Danny frowned. "Well she doesn't talk about her dad at all, and she

rarely mentions her mom, don't think she's seen either of them in a

while. It was just the three of them, and they never really had a great relationship."

"How come I didn't know any of this?" asked Martin

"Well only I know." said Danny "She doesn't really like talking about

it. We should probably let them know though. I'll wait till we hear

some more."

They sat in silence not knowing what to say to make the other feel

better. After about 25 minutes, Vivian rushed in. "Any news?" she asked anxiously.

"We haven't heard anything else. So I guess there's no change." said Martin

"I spoke to Jack." said Vivian. "He'll be here as soon as he can. He

needs to find a babysitter."

"What about Marie?" asked Danny

"She's out of town." answered Vivian

"Ok. So I guess we wait." said Martin.

"Not for very long." said Danny looking past Vivian's shoulder. The

doctor was walking towards them. The three looked at him worriedly. The doctor looked back at them sympathy in his eyes, and they all felt a sinking feeling in their gut. Martin swallowed nervously.

"What's the news?" asked Vivian.

"Well I'm afraid to say that there is still some bleeding, not as

severe as it was but still too much. Uh, if it doesn't stop in the next

few hours then there will be a small chance that she will ever regain

consciousness. She went through a lot and as a result of the shock and damage, several bodily functions have shut down. The next few hours will be touch and go I'm afraid. I'm very sorry to give you such bad

news." he said seeing the looks on their faces. He turned to walk away, he walked a few steps before turning back and saying, "Oh Agent Johnson can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure." said Vivian looking puzzled and following the doctor down the hall.

"Um well." the doctor began after walked away from the other two. He coughed nervously.

Vivian looked at him questioningly.

"Right I thought it would be better for the others to hear this from

someone they knew."

Vivian felt an extreme feeling of dread in her stomach, and she felt

bile rising in her throat. Deep down she suspected what it could be but didn't want to believe it.

"The nurses were treating Agent Spade's bruises and cuts, when they saw some bruises on her legs and waist that were similar to others they had seen. They told me what they suspected and we carried out some tests."

Vivian cleared her throat and looked up to look the doctor straight in the eyes.

"You mean...is it?"

"I'm sorry. Agent Spade was raped."

Vivian looked away, tears filling her eyes, feeling sick. "God. How am I going to tell there others?" she said mainly to herself, imagining the others fury at hearing this news.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked the doctor. "Was it definitely

James Riley?"

The doctor sighed. "We ran a DNA test, and it was a positive match with Riley. If she wakes up then we have a counsellor she can talk to. But this must have been very traumatic to her so I can't guarantee that it will help or if she will ever fully get over this."

"Truthfully, how bad is she?" asked Vivian.

"Well the longer she is unconscious the lower the chances are. Judging from her state at the moment, honestly I don't expect her to wake up. I'm sorry too be so blunt but that's the truth."

Vivian sighed. "Thanks for telling me. I'd better tell the others."

Gathering her nerve and hiding her tears she walked shakily down the hall.

Danny looked up when Vivian walked up to them. Seeing the look on Vivian's face, a look of shock, anger and sadness, made him shoot to his feet attracting Martin's attention who also jumped up. "What's wrong?" asked Martin instantly.

"Well uh I found out the doctor is very concerned with her condition.

He umm doesn't think that Sam will umm..." Vivian broke off unable to stop the sobs that broke through. She took several deep breaths. "Umm also when she was held hostage...Riley, he uhh raped her."

"What?!!" came the explosive reaction from both Danny and Martin.

"I'm gonna kill him!!!" yelled Martin angrily. He paced up and down

swearing and muttering to himself. Danny however, had the complete opposite reaction, he sat in a chair and held his head in his hands, his face pale and was completely silent. Vivian sat next to Danny, also silent her thoughts full of concern for Samantha.

"I need to see Sam." said Danny.

"Are you sure?" asked Vivian.

"Yeah."

Danny walked cautiously into Samantha's room. His eyes fixed on the figure lying in the bed. He looked around at all the medical equipment surrounding Sam, and the oxygen mask and various tubes attached to her pale skin. He laughed bitterly to himself as he remembered a similar situation when Sam had been shot by Barry Mashburn a little over two months ago. He had walked into her hospital room and she had been surrounded by medical equipment, but last time she had looked at him and smiled. She had managed a short (mostly one-sided) conversation.

This time she lay completely still. Danny fought back his tears as he

looked at his best friend, who may never wake up.

"You have to wake up." he whispered. "We can't go on without you. It'll tear Martin apart, he really loves you."

Danny sat in the chair next to Sam's bed lost in his own world for a

few minutes. Whispering "bye" as he left he met Vivian outside her

room.

Danny looked at her with confused yet angry eyes not directed towards her but towards James Riley and Lisa Atkins. "How could they do this to her? To anyone? How could they cause someone so much pain." he asked helplessly.

"People do crazy things for revenge." replied Vivian.

Danny let Vivian guide him to the waiting area where Martin was still sitting.

7.00am

The three were deep in thought and were very surprised when loud

footsteps stopped next to them and a loud familiar voice said, "What happened?"

Danny and Vivian looked up to see Jack standing in front of them.

Martin had stopped pacing and was sitting still and staring at the

ground, not noticing Jack.

"Well?" asked Jack impatiently.

"Ummm, Sam is in a coma, and the doctor doesn't think she will survive and Riley, uhh ra..raped her." said Danny choking on that one word, still unable to comprehend what had happened.

Jack's jaw dropped and he looked at the others in shock not wanting to believe what Danny had said, seeing the looks on the others face he knew it had to be true and a look of despair came over his face.

"Oh God. But...he said she would be ok. She will be won't she?" he

asked

The others didn't answer, none of them sure if she would be.

"I should tell the police who are holding Riley. They'll want to know."

said Jack, his entire posture slumping as he walked to find a pay

phone.

Danny sighed, and sat back down. Fresh tears welling up in his eyes. He looked over at his co-workers and saw their own tearstained faces. He sighed again, realising that even if Samantha was ok, things would still change. One day they would get back in their old routine but they would constantly be reminded of this. Especially Sam who would live with the marks, both mental and physical for a long time. Not for the first time he found himself wishing that none of this had ever

happened.

"Should we get in contact with her family?" asked Vivian. "Surely they would want to know what's happened."

"I suppose. As I told Martin earlier, she doesn't really have a good

relationship with them." said Danny.

"Well I'll call the office, her contact details will be there." said

Vivian. "You guys want anything while I'm there?"

"A coffee would be great thanks Viv." said Danny.

"Martin, how about you?" asked Vivian. There was no answer.

"Martin." she said again.

His head shot up and he focused on his surroundings. "Sorry what?"

"Do you want anything?"

"No I'm alright thanks."

"Ok, be right back." said Vivian, walking away in the same direction

Jack had.

"Martin, she will be fine." said Danny.

"Will she?" asked Martin. "You heard what the doctor said. Even if she does recover she will still have to live with all the memories."

"We will all be with her, we'll help her get through this. I know she

will be fine."

"How do you know?!" asked Martin frustrated.

"Because she has to be. She just has to." said Danny quietly.

Martin looked at Danny sympathetically and he saw what Danny was trying to do. "You have to face the possibility that she might not be Danny.

No matter how much you try and convince yourself she will be. There's a chance she won't and you have to realise that."

"But she has to be. You guys are such great friends, but Sam and I, we just.. I don't know. I just can't imagine her not being here." said

Danny.

Martin smiled, "Well we just gotta think positively. Hey, there's

Jack." he said.

"Hey guys." he said. "Where's Viv?"

"She's gone to try and get in contact with Sam's family." said Danny.

"Did you get through to the police?"

"Yeah, I told them what the doctor said and they added it to the

charges." he said simply. "Any more news?"

Martin and Danny both shook their heads.

Jack sighed and sat down next to Martin, they waited anxiously for any more news.

7.15am

Meanwhile Vivian had found another pay phone away from Jack and was in the process of calling Paula Van Doren.

"Hi, its Vivian Johnson."

"Oh, hi. Any news?" said Paula.

"Nothing more yet, she's still critical."

"What can I do for you?" asked Paula sensing Vivian's urgency.

"I need to get in contact with Samantha's family. I was wondering if

you have the numbers."

She heard a sharp intake of breath from Paula.

"What?" Vivian asked.

"Do you know anything about her family?" asked Paula.

"No, Danny said she doesn't like to talk about them. Why?"

"Well I'm only telling you this because Sam can't tell you herself. Her father is dead. He died in a hostage situation at the gas station he worked in. He was shot by one of the gang."

"Oh God, poor Sam." said Vivian, thinking about all the memories

Samantha being held hostage must have brought back.

"Well there's more, he wasn't the greatest father. He was an alcoholic, and although he wasn't abusive per say he would occasionally take out his frustration on Samantha and her mother."

Vivian stood in shock unable to believe all that Samantha had gone

through. She was amazed at how strong Samantha had been.

"And her mother?" asked Vivian almost afraid to hear the answer.

"She still lives in Wisconsin, along with her new husband. She's fine,

but from what I gather they don't talk a lot."

Vivian breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that Sam still had some

family. "Can I have her number?"

"Sure. Here." said Paula telling Vivian the number.

"Thanks." said Vivian copying the number down.

"Let me know any changes." said Paula.

"Will do." said Vivian "Bye." Then hung up the phone.

She took in a deep breath and dialled the number for Sam's mother.

"Hello." came a woman's voice.

"Mrs Spade?" asked Vivian.

"Yes, but its Mrs Harris now. Who is this?" said Sam's mother.

"This is Agent Vivian Johnson. I work with Samantha."

"Oh of course. What can I do for you?" said Mrs Harris.

"I'm afraid to tell you that Samantha is in hospital."

"Oh my God, what happened? Is she ok?"

"Uhh she's in a coma, and she's in a critical state. Would it be

possible for you to come to New York?"

"I uhh oh God." Vivian heard the sound of sniffling.

"Mrs Harris? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll come to New York. She will be ok won't she?"

Vivian hesitated. "I think it would be better to talk when you get

here. You can speak to the doctor."

"Its bad isn't it?" said Mrs Harris, holding back sobs.

"Yeah its pretty bad." said Vivian gently.

"I'll come as soon as I can."

"Thanks." said Vivian. "Bye."

"Bye."

Vivian hung up the phone, and sighed sadly. Her thoughts on what

Samantha had already been through. She ran her hand through her hair

and began to walk back to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

7.30am

"So did you get through?" asked Danny when Vivian returned. She handed him his coffee, he smiled thankfully.

"I got the number from Van Doren, and she told me something about Samantha's family, and why she doesn't talk about them. I also got through to her mother and she is on her way. Probably with her new husband."

The others looked at her with expectant faces.

"Well Sam's father he was killed in a hostage situation, he got shot by one of the gang. But umm he was an alcoholic and used to beat Sam and her mother." she said looking at the shocked looks on the guys faces.

"God, what's happened recently must have brought back some bad

memories." said Danny.

Vivian nodded. "Sam and her mother are still in contact. They don't

talk much, but she knew who I was. She's on her way here."

"I can't believe we never knew." said Danny.

"It's not really something you would want to talk about though, and you wouldn't really want everyone to know." said Vivian.

"That's probably why she tried to run away." said Jack.

The others looked at him sharply.

"Remember that case about the high school teacher who was running away with a student?" said Jack. "She told me then, she said her mom found her in the next town."

"She's managed to stay so strong." said Martin.

"That's Sam for you." said Danny.

The others smiled thinking about their co-worker.

"Hey the doctors back." said Danny.

They held their breath. Each one nervously waiting the doctor's news.

"Agent Spade is stable."

Martin let out a sigh of relief.

"She's still unconscious, but we are certain that she will wake up and make a full recovery."

"That's good." said Danny.

The doctor smiled, "Yes it is. But remember even though she will

recover physically, we don't know how long it will take for her to

recover mentally. As I said she's still unconscious, but if you want to see her it should be fine."

"Thank you." said Vivian smiling gratefully.

"Well I'll leave you to it." said the doctor walking away.

"I'm gonna go see her again." said Danny. "Martin, you coming?"

"Sure." said Martin.

They both walked into Samantha's room, and still felt like they were

seeing her for the first time noticing something new each time, the

dark bruises standing out in stark contrast to her pale skin.

"God, she looks terrible." said Danny.

"You heard what the doctor said. She'll be fine."

"I just miss her. I keep expect her to just wake up, like she was

asleep and just you know, start a normal conversation."

"Yeah I feel the same. Things will get back to normal eventually. Umm did you have any idea about her father?" asked Martin.

"I had my suspicions, but she never said anything. It was just the way she acted about certain things." answered Danny.

"Poor Sam." said Martin. "And for it to force her to try and run

away....I don't even want to think about it."

"Uhhh I need to get some fresh air. I'm gonna take a walk." said

Martin.

"Sure. I'll come too." said Danny.

They walked back to the others. "We're gonna get some fresh air." said Danny.

"I'm gonna go see her, then I really have to get back to the office.

Van Doren wants the case details." said Jack.

"Hey Sam." said Jack, walking over to the chair by her bed. "This

shouldn't have happened. If only I had done more about Mrs. Atkins. I'm so sorry." He bent down and kissed her forehead, then walked out the door.

Vivian met him in the hall. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. You going to see her?"

Vivian nodded, "Just trying to work up the courage."

"Its not as bad as it looks." said Jack. "See you at the office."

Vivian walked into Samantha's room Jack's words making sense. Samantha looked terrible. Now she understood why they had all looked so shaken when they came out of her room. It's not as bad as it looks she repeated in her head. She sat in the chair reaching out for Sam's hand but decided against it, not wanting to disturb any of the drips that were keeping her alive. Not knowing what to say she sat there for a few minutes lost in her own thoughts.

She sighed deeply and got up to go to the office.

In the hospital reception she ran into Danny and Martin.

"Hey you guys staying?" she asked.

"Yep." said Danny and Martin nodded.

"Will you keep an eye out for Sam's mom. They should be in a couple of hours."

"Sure." said Martin.

"I'll tell Jack. Will you call when they get here? And if anything else

happens" she asked.

"Of course." said Martin.

"Bye."

8.00am

Danny and Martin had taken back their familiar places in the chairs in Samantha's room. They had been sitting in silence until Martin's

whispered sentence broke through.

"It's all my fault." he said.

"How?" asked Danny.

"I should have made sure she got in safely. It would only have taken 2 extra minutes, and she would be fine!"

"Yes perhaps, but she would have hated it if you had to make sure she was home. She's too independent. She probably would have punched you and you would be the one in hospital for a broken nose."

Martin smiled, "But..."

"But nothing. You know I'm right. She hates being pitied." said Danny firmly.

"There's no use arguing with you is there." Martin said.

"Damn straight."

"She looks so peaceful doesn't she?" said Danny at Martin's incredulous look he added, "Well if you ignore all the tubes, bruises and stuff she does."

Martin looked at Samantha. "I suppose. I wish she would wake up."

"So do I." said Danny.

They sat exchanging the occasional sentence, listening to the

surrounding sounds.

9.15am

"Agent Taylor?" said the nurse walking into Samantha's room.

"That's me." said Danny.

"There's a phone call for you. You can take it at the nurse station."

she said.

"Thanks." said Danny.

"Hello." said Danny picking up the phone.

"Hey Danny." said Vivian. "Any changes?"

"No none sorry. How's everything there?" asked Danny.

"Well seems like everyone here knows about Samantha and they keep asking how she is. Jack is still talking to Van Doren. Any sign of Sam's mother?"

"No nothing yet. They should be here soon, its around a 2 hour flight."

"Ok. Jack and I will come down when they get to the hospital. How's Martin holding up?" asked Vivian.

"He's putting on a brave face. Don't know if he fully believes what the doctor said though. He's pretty shaken up by all this."

"We all were. It's hard to believe that something like this could

happen. Especially to one of your own, you know?" said Vivian.

"Yeah. I know." answered Danny. "Well I'll keep you posted."

"Ok. Bye." said Vivian.

"That was Vivian." said Danny to Martin back in Samantha's hospital

room. "Just checking up. She says she expects Sam's mom to be here soon."

"Ok. Anything else?" asked Martin.

"Not really. Jack's still talking to Van Doren. That's about it."

Danny looked over at Sam. "Anything changed?"

Martin shook his head sadly. "She hasn't moved at all. Nothing."

"God. How long will she be like this?" asked Danny angrily.

Martin shrugged. "We just have to pray that it will be soon." he said.

9.45am

"Hey Viv, its Danny."

"Hey. Anything new?" replied Vivian.

"No sorry. Just thought I'd check back with you. Anything happening?"

"Umm Jack came back from his meeting. It seemed to go ok. He's just been a bit preoccupied..."

Danny tuned Vivian out as he noticed a couple come through the door, one who could be an older version of Samantha.

"Uhh Viv i gotta go. Think I just saw Sam's mom."

"Ok I'll be right over."

"Ok." said Danny and hung up the phone.

"Excuse me, are you Mrs Harris?"

"Yes." she answered.

"I'm Danny Taylor, I work with Samantha."

"Hi, how is she? Oh sorry this is my husband John."

"Nice to meet you. I'll take you to Samantha's room."

Martin met them outside Sam's room.

"Hey Martin, this is Mr and Mrs. Harris. Sam's parents."

"Please it's Nicole."

"Yeah and call me John."

"Nice to meet you. I just spoke to the doctor and he will be along in a minute to tell you about Sam's condition. But I thought it would be best if we told you about what happened first." said Martin.

"Umm when was the last time you spoke to Samantha?" asked Danny.

"A few months I guess. Not very recently." said Nicole Harris.

"Ok. Well about 2 months ago there was a hostage situation in a

bookstore downtown. Samantha was one of the hostages." said Danny.

"Oh God," said Nicole. "That must have been horrible for her. You did hear about her father?"

Danny nodded and continued. "Well the guy got upset and another one of the hostages jumped him. His gun went off and accidentally shot Samantha in the leg. We only just found out that there was some ligament damage, which is healing very slowly."

Nicole grasped her husbands hand tightly.

"Recently there was a case of a bus hijacking. The two hijackers were about to kill someone but Samantha shot and killed them. One of the hijackers girlfriend and his brother kidnapped Samantha as revenge for Ned's death. She was missing for about 13 hours until we found her. I'm afraid to say that they had been very brutal. Which is why Sam is in here. That's the basic story, sorry to rush through it. It's just the easiest way." said Danny.

"So how is she?" asked Nicole shakily still holding her husbands hand as if it was all that was keeping her standing.

"The doctor will tell you, hang on here he is." said Martin.

"Hi, well I presume you want to know how she is? Well there are

multiple cuts and bruises most are healing well. Some of the cuts

required stitching, but they are doing fine. She has several broken

ribs, however they caused some complication, such as internal bleeding which lead to her falling into a coma. She is stable now, earlier it was touch and go for a while. But we expect her to wake up soon. I don't know if they told you, but she was raped by the man who kidnapped her."

"Oh God." said Nicole in shock. John looked at the doctor. "Is she ok

now? Will she be ok?" he asked.

"Physically she will make a complete recovery eventually, but mentally. Its hard to say."

"Thank you doctor." said Nicole. "Can we see her now?"

"Of course. Straight in there."

Danny and Martin waited outside as Nicole and John went in, not wanting to intrude.


	8. Chapter 8

10.00am

"Hey guys." called Vivian breathlessly as she rushed over to Danny and Martin, "Are Sam's family here?"

"Yep, they are in her room." said Danny. "The doc told them how she is and everything, and we told them about, well everything else."

Vivian cringed, "How did they take it?" she asked.

"I think they're still in shock." said Martin.

"I just can't stop thinking about what Van doren said about Sam's dad." said Vivian. "Did you guys really have no idea?"

"I didn't." said Martin.

"I had my suspicions." said Danny. "But whenever I tried to talk to her she would immediately change the subject."

"Poor Sam. How did she manage not talking to anyone." wondered Danny.

"Samantha never used to like to talk about things."

The three FBI agents whirled around to see Mrs. Harris. "John's just gone to get some coffee. Anyway, as a kid she was always so strong willed and everything. She would keep her feelings hidden, I see she hasn't changed much."

Vivian smiled gently, "When I first met her I noticed that she was very independent straight away."

"You know about her father, Liam?"

"Yeah we just found out." said Martin.

"Didn't Samantha tell you?" asked Nicole.

The others shook their heads.

"Well that just proves what I just said." Nicole smiled. "She hated feeling pitied or patronized or anything like that. When he would get abusive, she would always play down her pain and look after her mom."

"That sounds like Samantha." said Danny. "Putting others before her."

"One time it got too much for her..."

"Is that when she tried to run away?" asked Martin.

Nicole nodded, "I almost didn't go after her, thinking she would be free but then I realized she never would be. She was only 17 too young to have to try and survive on her own. And I realized that he would keep looking for her and that would just make it worse for her. So I

drove around looking for her and convinced her to come home."

"If you don't mind me asking, what made Sam try to run?" asked Vivian.

Nicole sighed, "Well Liam was incredibly drunk, and uhh Samantha had been out with this guy that Liam didn't really approve of and she was only 5 minutes late. Anyway he was so angry, he kept yelling, he was

saying horrible things..." She closed her eyes lost in the memory. "Ummm so I tried to get him to shut up and he hit me. So that got Samantha mad, so she tried to stop him and he just completely went off at her, kept hitting her, throwing things and I couldn't stop him he was just too strong. He eventually got tired, and passed out from the alcohol on the sofa. God, I'd never seen him so violent. Samantha was covered in bruises, she was in so much pain. Samantha ran upstairs and locked herself in her room, she wouldn't let me in, so I went downstairs and I went back up about 20 minutes later, the door was

unlocked and the window was open. She'd left a note on the bed. I just sat there, reading it over and over again. Then I went out to find her."

Danny, Martin and Vivian stood in shock after hearing the story.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry. That must have been terrible." said Vivian.

"What was terrible?" asked John coming up behind them carrying coffee.

"Just talking about the past." said Nicole. "Thanks." Taking a cup of coffee.

"Did any of you want coffee?" John asked.

"No thanks I'm good." said Danny.

"Same." said Vivian and Martin.

Nicole sighed. "Hope she wakes up soon."

12.00pm

The hours had passed incredibly slowly. The group sitting in the waiting area sat anxiously, looking up every time a doctor or nurse walked passed in hope. Nicole sat next to John the two sharing concerned glances every few minutes.

"Umm she will be ok when she wakes up won't she?" asked Nicole.

"She will be. However incidents like this can take a long time to get over, depending on the person." said Vivian.

"Samantha's strong she'll be alright." said Danny. "You know her."

"I haven't seen her in so long." Nicole sighed "I really wish we had stayed in contact more. We just kind of drifted apart."

"Honey, when she wakes up, you will have plenty of time." said John, holding Nicole's hand.

"I'm sure Sam will want that." said Martin.

"I hope so." said Nicole.

A cough from next to them startled them. "Hello." said the doctor "I've got some good news."

"She's awake?" said Martin excitedly.

"Well not quite, but we've been able to remove the oxygen mask, as she can fully breathe on her own now. And we can expect her to wake up any time now, if any of you want to sit in her room to be there when she

wakes up, please go ahead."

"That's great news!" said Vivian.

"Thank you so much." said Nicole.

"You're welcome." said the doctor.

"I gotta call Jack." said Vivian.

"I'm gonna see Samantha." said Nicole. "Anyone else coming?"

"I will." said Martin.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit. Don't want to crowd Sam." said

Danny.

"I'll stay too." said John.

Martin and Nicole walked cautiously into Samantha's room.

"God, look at her." said Nicole a few tears slipping down her face.

"I know it looks bad, but it will heal." said Martin. "Hey look, I think she's moving." Martin and Nicole rushed to either side of Sam's bed.

They heard a low moan. "Samantha?" asked Nicole.

Martin internally froze, remembering just a few hours earlier just before Samantha flat lined. Please don't let anything like that happen again. He prayed to himself.

"Sam?" he said, holding onto Samantha's hand.

Samantha slowly opened her eyes, wincing as the bright light shone in her eyes.

"Samantha? Can you hear me?" asked Nicole.

"Mom?" said Samantha in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. Its me sweetie. Martin's here too."

"Martin?" she said, turning her head to look at him.

"Hi Sam. How you feeling?"

"Ok. Are Danny and Viv here?" she asked trying to look around but wincing in pain.

"Sam lie still, they're just outside." said Martin.

"I'll get them." said Nicole.

"Thanks." said Martin. "Sam do you want anything?"

"I'm ok, just hurts a bit. When did my mom get here?"

"A few hours ago. Viv called her."

"Did she bring John?"

"Yes, he's outside too."

"Sam?" said Danny as he came into the room closely followed by Vivian.

"Hey guys."

"Its great to see you awake. Your mom's gone to tell the doctor." said Vivian.

"What happened to Riley?" asked Samantha quietly in a scared voice.

"He's in jail." said Danny. "He can't hurt you anymore."

The doctor burst through the door. "Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a bit, and my shoulder."

"Ok. We'll get you some medication."

"How long will I have to stay in here?" Samantha asked.

"At least a week. We need to make sure you're 100 healed. Now Samantha needs her rest. I suggest you all go get some lunch."

"But I just woke up." objected Sam.

"We don't want you over tiring yourself. I'll give you 5 minutes then." said the doctor.

"We'll let you get some rest then Sam." said Vivian dragging Danny and Martin out the door. "I'm sure your mom wants to see you for a bit."

Once outside they sat on the chairs to wait for Nicole who had gone to see Samantha briefly.

Danny heard a small sniffle coming from Martin's direction.

"Hey Marty, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad she's ok."

"Hey sweetie." said Nicole.

"Hey mom." said Samantha.

"Are you honestly alright?"

Samantha nodded, "Yeah." and smiled a tight lipped smile.

"Why haven't you called?" asked Nicole. "Especially after you were shot."

"Did they tell you about that?"

Nicole nodded. "So why didn't you call."

"You haven't really made an effort yourself. This will be the first time I've met John, and I found out you were married a month after it happened."

"I am sorry, there were circumstances."

Samantha winced as she shifted in the narrow bed.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you remember what Riley did?"

Samantha closed her eyes and saw a flash of Riley standing over her, with his manic grin and brandishing his knife. She immediately opened

her eyes, "Yeah I remember." she said a dark look coming into her eyes.

"Umm the other Agents also know about your father, and everything."

"Who told them?" Samantha asked angrily

"I don't know." said Nicole. "Isn't it better that they know?"

"I don't know." Samantha mumbled.

"If you need to talk I'm here you know."

"No its ok." Samantha turned over. "I'm quite tired now."

"Ok. Get some rest, we'll come back later." Nicole walked out, closed the door and turned the lights off.

Samantha closed her eyes to get some rest, but saw James Riley's face behind her closed eyelids. She lay huddled in the dark room, eyes wide open, too scared to close them with silent tears pouring down her face.

1.00pm

"Do you have a hotel to stay at?" asked Vivian.

Nicole and John shook their heads.

"There's a good one, just round the corner from here. You can't miss it, big stone pillars in the front. Sorry I've forgotten the name."

"We'll go and sort out the rooms then." said Nicole. "See you later."

"Bye." said Danny and Martin.

Nicole and John walked down the corridor holding hands.

"So what do we do now?" asked Martin.

Vivian sighed. "We have to help Samantha when she's properly awake."

"Do you think the doctor would mind if I just went back to see her

quickly?" asked Martin.

"Not if you're quick and he doesn't know about it. We'll keep watch." said Danny.

"Thanks." said Martin smiling gratefully as he ducked back in to

Samantha's room. The sound he heard caused his heart to wrench in pain. He heard soft sobs coming from Samantha.

"Samantha?" he said turning on the light.

"Hey." said Samantha in a shaky voice.

"What's wrongs? Don't say nothing cuz I know its not nothing." he said crossing the room to sit next to her.

"It's just, every time I close my eyes I can see him. I was so scared. I thought you'd never find me." she broke off into small sobs again.

"Sam, calm down you're shaking." he said holding her hand. "He can't hurt you here. You're fine here."

"I can still feel him hurting me! Oh God, what he did. He's haunting

me, I can still see him..." she broke off breathing hard.

"Sam! Snap out of it. He's not here. I just need to get Viv ok?"

"Don't let him get me, please?" said Sam her eyes half closed as if she was half asleep.

Martin rushed into the hall. "I think you need to come in" he said to

Danny and Vivian.

"She keeps seeing him, she thinks he's still here. What do we do?" said Martin frantically.

"Ok, Danny get the doctor. Tell him she keeps seeing Riley." said

Vivian, walking over to Sam's bed.

"Hey Sam, do you know where you are?"

"Viv?"

"Yeah its me. Do you?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused. He was here."

"Samantha. You're imagining things. He's not here. He will never hurt you again. Ok?"

"I couldn't stop him, I tried but I couldn't. It's all my fault, I'm so

sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, you understand? And it

wasn't your fault." said Vivian.

"Ok." Samantha sighed. "I'm so tired."

"You need to sleep." said Martin.

"I can't! I keep seeing him." said Samantha getting agitated again.

"Samantha, the doctor will give you something so you don't see him ok?"

The doctor came in holding a syringe.

"I just need to give her this sedative. It will help her sleep

peacefully."

Marin cringed and looked away as the doctor injected Samantha with the fluid. Within a few minutes she was lying asleep.

"She really needs her rest." said the doctor.

"Yeah. We'll go now." said Vivian.

"She'll get better, won't she?" said Danny.

"She just needs time." said the doctor. "But she will."

"We should go back to the office and fill Jack in." said Vivian.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, that was intense." said Martin.

"I know. Poor Samantha." said Vivian.

"So what happened when I wasn't in the room then?" asked Danny.

"She thought that James Riley was in the room with her, and she could still see him when she closed her eyes. She also blamed herself, she thought she should have done more to stop him." said Vivian.

"Before Viv came in she was crying, she said how scared she was and that she thought we wouldn't find her."

"It must have been hell for her." said Danny. "I mean for something to get her to cry in public is pretty big."

"We should really get going to the office, or we're going to have one pissed off boss." said Vivian jokingly.

2.00pm

"Hey guys. How is Sam?" asked Jack.

Vivian, Danny and Martin exchanged glances.

"She's awake." said Danny.

"She kinda freaked out. She thought Riley was there, she said she kept seeing him. And to top it off she thinks its her fault and she should have tried harder to stop him." said Martin.

"Her mom and step dad are in town. I don't know how happy she was about that though. Her mom told us a bit about Samantha's father." said

Vivian. "Things weren't so good between them. Anyway, Sam's family have gone to check into a hotel. They're gonna stay in town for a little bit."

"Good. Van Doren wants everyone's report on the case asap." said Jack.

"I think I'll go see Samantha for a bit. If you are all ok here?"

Martin looked slightly suspicious about Jack's intentions. Vivian glanced over at Martin and smiled reassuringly.

"We'll be fine Jack you go." said Danny.

"Thanks." said Jack.

"I'll go find Jack's case file." said Danny.

"Martin don't worry about Jack and Samantha. She loves you."

"Thanks Viv." said Martin. "Well we'd better get started on the reports."

2.30pm

"Hey Sam." said Jack walking into Samantha's room. "How are you?"

"Sick of people asking me that. Sick of being here. You know I don't like hospitals. Do I have to stay here? Please can I go?" Samantha pleaded.

"You know you have to stay until you're completely better."

"But.."

"No 'buts' Sam. It's for the best. Ummm Vivian told me what happened earlier. You know it isn't your fault."

"I should have done more to stop him! I couldn't fight back I wanted to so much but I just froze."

"Samantha, please listen to me. You did all you could have. You should be glad nothing worse happened."

"Worse? Worse than being stuck in here, being too scared to close my eyes. Reliving all the memories, feeling all the pain. Don't you know what he did Jack? Look at me! Covered in scars, cuts, bruises. He fucking raped

me! Tortured me for hours for his own sick pleasure. It can't get worse Jack."

"Sam I," said Jack reaching out to hold her hand.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Samantha pulling her hand away and starting to cry. "Please just go."

"Please Sam..."

"Jack don't." Sam whispered between sobs.

Jack got up and slowly walked out, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

3.10pm

Jack walked back into the office, in a state of disbelief over what had happened with Samantha.

"How did it go?" asked Vivian concerned, seeing Jack's face.

"Not that good." answered Jack.

"What happened?" asked Martin.

"Well she was ok I guess when I got in. I asked her if she was alright. She just said she was sick of being asked that, and that she didn't want to stay in the hospital. So she asked if she could go home. So I

told her she had to stay until she was better. She seemed to accept that. I told her that Viv had told me what she said earlier. She still thinks its her fault. I told her what happened could have been worse, and that's when she completely lost it."

"Why? What did she do?" asked Danny.

"She started yelling about how it couldn't be worse." Jack winced remembering the conversation. "Ummm she said she keeps seeing him, and reliving the memories. God." he paused for a moment. "So how are the reports coming?"

"Jack don't change the subject. We have a right to know, we all care about her." said Vivian firmly.

"She swore, she hardly ever swears, she was so angry. I've never heard her like that. I reached for her hand, and she just yelled at me to not touch her and get out and started crying." finished Jack.

The others looked shocked, this wasn't the Samantha that they knew.

"Well I guess something like what happened may have triggered some unusual behavior." said Danny.

"I guess so." said Vivian, but in her head there was some doubt as to whether Sam would really ever recover from something this traumatic.

4.30pm

"Samantha? Sam, its me." said Nicole.

"Hi mom." said Sam without expression.

"You want to talk about anything?" asked Nicole.

"No I'm good. Umm where's John?"

"He's out. Just looking around. I said we needed some mother/daughter time. If you don't mind me asking, what's going on with you and umm Martin? Is it?"

"Nothing's going on. Why?"

"He really cares about you. You should have seen him he was so worried about you." said Nicole smiling gently.

"I like him, but I just don't know. It's complicated." replied Samantha.

"I just spoke to the doctor and he said you are making excellent progress and you should be out of here in about 3 or 4 days. But that's only if you carry on like this."

"Mom? What did you tell the others about? You know about my father and stuff?"

"Well I told them about why you ran away when you were 17. I think they wanted to know more about your early life though. Why didn't you tell them?" said Nicole.

"I didn't want their pity or anything." said Samantha.

"But Samantha they deserved to know. What else haven't you told them about?"

"All they knew is that I grew up in Wisconsin with my family. Now they know about my father and everything."

"Samantha..."

"I will tell them when I'm ready. God, you can't just turn up like this, after I haven't heard from you in so long and tell me what to do and act as though nothing has happened." said Samantha in an angry voice.

Nicole sighed and looked at her hands.

Samantha looked at her mom, upset that she had hurt her Mom's feeling. She turned on her side to face her mom, but that small movement sending shooting pains up and down her leg and in her shoulder, and she couldn't stop a pained gasp that came out.

Nicole's head shot up, "Samantha? You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Sam, but her face betraying her true feelings.

She breathed in deeply against the pain, but the pain was increasing and she started to feel light headed.

"I'm gonna call a nurse." said Nicole, getting up.

Samantha lay back on the pillows, now exhausted. The sound of the door closing then opening a few seconds later told her that her mom was back.

"So Samantha, how you feeling?" said the nurse checking her vitals.

"Just some pain." said Samantha through gritted teeth.

"Ok. I'll just increase the pain medication." said the nurse, fiddling with one of the drips. "There you go. If the pain increases, or you feel any nausea or you need anything just press the call button."

"Thank you." said Nicole.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that." said Samantha regretfully.

"But you meant to say it." said Nicole sadly. "I know I haven't been around much, and I want to make it up to you."

"Why wait till now?" asked Samantha.

"I...uhhh, honestly I don't know. I kept telling myself to call you know after we had that huge fight, but..." she trailed off and shrugged.

"I wanted to call too, but I didn't know if you would want me too." admitted Samantha. "Things changed when you married John."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. But he makes me happy. Can't you be happy for me?" pleaded Nicole.

"Of course I want you to be happy Mom!" said Samantha. "And I am happy for you. I just wish..." she finished with a sigh.

Nicole looked at her curiously. "You wish what?"

"I don't know."

"Umm." Nicole looked down nervously. "I meant to tell you earlier, John got a call from his mother. She's really ill and uhhh we've got to go back home."

"When?" asked Samantha.

"Tomorrow. I'm so sorry sweetie, but now that you are doing so much better...she really needs us there."

"And I don't?" said Samantha indignantly.

"Please don't be mad sweetie." Nicole begged.

"It's ok. I didn't expect you to stay long. Not being rude but I'm a bit tired now." Said Sam quietly.

"Ok. I am sorry. I'll come before we go." she got up and let herself out quietly.

Samantha smiled a bitter smile. Typical, she thought. She lay there trying not to let negative thoughts invade her mind, but not succeeding very well.


	10. Chapter 10

Interlude

5.00pm

Samantha had been just lying there for half an hour, just lying. Thinking. She hated hospitals. All you could do in them was sit and think. Sam sighed. God, she wanted to get out. Be back in the office, being useful. That was one of her worst fears, being useless. Her father had never made her feel particularly needed or wanted. Years of hearing that had made her insecure.

Sure, she hid her insecurities from everyone, but that didn't

mean she didn't have any. People all seemed to think that she was some kind of superhero in a strange way, never letting her feelings show and always acting strong and confident. She chuckled to herself. Well if only they knew that underneath her facade she still felt all the same feelings they did. She wasn't invincible like Superman or whatever.

She was just a regular person, someone who had made bad mistakes, who had had a hard time growing up, someone who just wanted to feel like they belonged somewhere. God. And they don't know half of it. Whenever she let her guard down, even for a minute, someone would slip in, make her feel something then just leave.

Like Jack, she knew that it never would have worked between them and that it was a stupid mistake doing anything. But just for a moment he made her feel wanted, feel special and she had forgotten everything else and was just lost in that one moment. Then wham, she had a bullet in her leg and he was back with his wife. He hadn't had the guts to tell her yet, but she knew. Women's intuition. She had known from when he had carried her out of the bookshop. It had been over before that, but that's when she realized it was over for him too, and honestly she was glad.

Now Martin liked her and she liked him. But, she sighed again.

Urgh, why is everything so confusing. Yes, she liked Martin. But did

she really want to get into another relationship with a co-worker? She had a bad track record with guys, she admitted that and she didn't want things with Martin to end up badly. Things were so complicated.

And now with this, she couldn't help flinching whenever a guy came near. She knew she could trust Jack or Danny or Martin, she just felt uneasy when they were there, when any male person was there. She hated it. She felt violated and also ashamed of herself for not fighting harder.

She knew it would take her a while to get over it, and she knew

it wouldn't be easy. She saw his face everywhere. Felt the blade of the knife cutting into her skin. Just thinking about it made her shudder. She had nightmares. When she fell asleep even for a little bit, she would usually wake in a cold sweat, shaking in terror. The images in her head were driving her mad. She wanted so much to get rid of them. Not to feel the pain anymore, but it was constantly there like a shadow waiting in the darkness.

She knew it couldn't be her fault, despite what she told Vivian

and Jack but she wished so hard that she had done more to try and stop him. But she had frozen, lost in old memories which had brought back her old feelings which had caused her to freeze. It was just easier to blame someone, even herself, than accept what had happened.

She knew it may sound vain, but she was worried about the scars. The cuts on her cheeks had been stitched, and the doctor had said that there would be small scars which would fade. She had many scars to add to her old ones from her father. The one on her shoulder would probably never go, another scar to live with forever. To be reminded of what happened whenever you see it. Great. She thought sarcastically.

Come to think of it, Jack never mentioned noticing her scars, oh

well he had probably not wanted to bring them up. Actually he had

probably just forgotten or not noticed. She thought bitterly. People

never want to notice the 'bad' things, even when they were right under their nose. That reminded her, the team would want a long talk once she was out. All the things she had not told them, about her family and that damn gunshot wound.

It's not that she had didn't want them to know, its mainly she

didn't want their reactions after it. She had pleaded with Paula Van

Doren to keep it secret, she had to know seeing as she was supervisor and she would have realised something like abuse from her old medical records. There was a large number of 'falling down the stairs' accidents, anyone would get suspicious from reading that. She really didn't want to have to tell the others of her childhood, but she knew she would just have to get on and get it over otherwise it would be hanging over her forever. Guess I have to get ready to tell them all my life story.

So my life, not very happy I guess. She thought back over the

years, remembering very few happy moments that weren't clouded by the presence of her father or injury from her father. She remembered when they got the news that her father had died after being shot while being held hostage. She hadn't felt sad, angry, regret, or freedom. She hadn't felt anything. Her mom had been upset, even though that man had been beating on her and her daughter for years. She knew this may sound cruel but in way she felt relieved because she knew that he could never hurt her mother or her again. She remembered feeling numb. When she was stuck in the bookstore with Barry Mashburn and others, that day she had

found out about her father was all she could think about. She

remembered wondering what would happen if she had died like her father. What would the team and her family think. Would they feel numb too?

In a way she dreaded leaving the hospital, it meant facing up to

reality and dealing with what had happened. But then again there was no way in hell she would spend longer than the necessary amount of time stuck in this godamn hospital room. The nurses and doctor wouldn't even let her get up to walk around. She was a prisoner in this crappy bed.

Yeah, she couldn't wait to get out. Back in her own bed. God, she hated hosptials. She had spent too much time in them for someone her age, whether with her own problems, friends, victims from cases, even suspects in cases. In this line of work, it was expected but you never got used to it.

God, this was messed up.


	11. Chapter 11

6.00pm

"Well I'm gonna call it a night." said Vivian.

"Me too." said Jack.

"I just got one thing I need to finish here." said Danny. "You staying

or going Martin?"

"Martin looked up from his desk filled with papers, his eye catching

Samantha's empty desk. "I'm gonna stay for a bit too." he said.

"See you guys tomorrow." said Vivian. "Night. I'm gonna go see Samantha tomorrow morning before work anyone else want to?"

"Maybe." said Jack

"How about you?" asked Vivian to Danny and Martin.

"Yeah possibly." was the reply.

"Well call and let me know." said Vivian, then she and Jack left the

office.

"So, when you're done with the paperwork you wanna go see Sam?" asked Martin.

"Sure, I'm almost done." Danny said scribbling down a few more

sentences. "There you go. You ready?"

"Yep." answered Martin.

6.35pm

"Hey Sam!" said Danny cheerfully as he walked in.

"Hey" said Martin.

"Hey guys. Hows it going?" asked Samantha, a strained but happy smile on her face. She wasn't able to smile too much for fear of ripping the stitches on her cheeks.

"Well work's work." said Danny.

"So hows things here?" asked Martin.

Samantha's face fell. "It's so boring! I hate hospitals. And hospital

food. But we got to have jello!" she said in sarcasm.

"Wow jello." said Danny. "I haven't had that since I was about 5." he chuckled.

"You been able to sleep?" said Martin a look of concern on his face.

Samantha shook her head, a mix of different emotions coming over her face. The most noticable, a look of fear in her eyes. "Not much." she answered.

"So you know when you get to go home?" said Danny.

"My mom talked to the doctor and he said that I should be out in about 3 or 4 days, if I continue to improve."

"Thats great Sam!" said Danny. "Bet you're looking forward to that."

"You bet." said Samantha.

Martin smiled. "Well its been really quiet in the office without you."

Samantha smiled back then looked at Martin slyly. "Are you saying that cuz I'm really loud or you miss me?"

"Well....don't worry you're not that loud. We just all miss you."

"Don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can"

Martin and Danny shared concerned looks, "You do need to make sure you're completely healed you know. And get lots of rest." said Danny.

"Yeah I know. God, you worry too much." said Samantha.

"So, do you still see him when you try and sleep or anything?" asked Danny, bravely asking the question that had been on his and Martin's mind from the minute they had stepped in the room.

Samantha sighed, she looked at Danny and Martin's face, both holding looks of worry and care, maybe even love in Martin's face. Not disappointment or pity that she sort of expected, or the patronizing sympathy she had seen in Jack's face. She didn't want to admit to being scared, or not being able to cope, but looking at their faces she knew she could trust them to not judge her, and she nodded.

"Do you see it a lot?" asked Martin, thankful that Samantha had decided to tell them the truth.

Again she nodded, "Almost everytime I close my eyes, even sometimes when my eyes are open." she admitted, involuntary tears springing to her eyes. "It's just his face. He had this manic look in his eyes and this weird twisted grin." she said softly, lost in the memory and shuddered. "God, its horrible."

Martin and Danny looked uncomfortable, not knowing what to say to comfort their friend, to make her forget. Martin reached out and held her hand tightly in his, as if that would keep him away.

Danny smiled at the simple gesture. "Anything you want us to do Sam?" he asked, offering his help as a way of showing his support.

She smiled, "I'm ok thanks Danny. Don't worry when I think of something I'll let you know. Don't take this the wrong way but you both look dead on your feet. How long have you been awake since?" she asked.

"Since about 5." said Martin and Danny nodded.

"You should go home and get some sleep! Jack won't appreciate it if you fall asleep on the job."

"Someone should stay with you." objected Martin.

"I'm fine by myself." said Samantha strongly, although inside she was doing all she could to stop herself begging them to stay and not leave her alone. "Seriously go home. Come back tomorrow nice and rested."

"Will you be alright?" asked Martin, he was dead on his feet but that

wouldn't stop him staying if Samantha needed him.

"Of course. There's tons of people here I can call."

"Really?" asked Danny.

"Yeah the nurses are really nice. Honestly I will be ok." she insisted.

"If you're sure." said Danny.

"I am. Anyway my mom will probably come back tonight." she lied.

"Do you want us to stay till she does?" asked Martin.

"No it's ok. She will probably be in quite late and by that time it

will be even later when you get home." said Samantha.

"Ok. Goodnight Sam." said Danny, leaning over and kissing her forehead and squeezing her hand in comfort.

"Yeah. Night Samantha." said Martin also leaning over to kiss her

cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Bright and early!" added Danny.

"Night guys."

The door shut and Samantha was once again left with her thoughts, in the dull, depressing hotel room.

6.45am

She was awoken before 7 by her mother's voice calling her. She had finally dozed off into a restless sleep around midnight, disturbed by dreams so she was not the happiest she could be and still very tired.

"Hey Samantha." said Nicole. "We've got to go soon."

"Morning." said Samantha coldly.

"Honey, I am really sorry for doing this. You need me, just call and I will be on a plane straight back."

"It's ok. I have other people around." she said.

"Please don't be mad. I will call you, and keep in contact a lot more.

I promise."

Samantha softened hearing the sincere note in her nother's vioce. "I'll call more too."

"You feeling better this morning?" asked Nicole.

"A little tired. The increase in morphine helped the pain." replied

Samantha. "Tell John 'hi' and I hope his mom gets better."

Nicole looked at Samantha in surprise, that was her first real

acknowlegence of John and his part in her mom's life.

"He'll appreciate that." said Nicole, she checked her watch. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to go."

She leant down to try and hug Sam the best she could without hurting her.

"Bye." Samantha whispered.

"Bye." replied Nicole, she straightened up and walked to the door,

turning back to smile at her daughter before walking out.

This time Samantha didn't try to hold back try to hold back her tears and they streamed down her face.

6.50am

About 10 minutes had passed when Vivian came in to see Samantha on her way to work.

"Samantha? What's the matter?" Vivian asked surprised at finding

Samantha in tears.

Samantha sniffed several times and tried to regain control of her

tears. "It's nothing really." she said

"Samantha." said Vivian.

There was a pause. "My mom, she went back home." said Samantha eventually.

Vivian looked shocked, she was sure that Nicole Harris would have

wanted to stay longer. "Why?" she asked posivite that there must be a good reason.

"John's mother is really ill." said Samantha.

"Oh," said Vivian. "Why did Nicole have to go so soon though? Not being rude but did she really have to go right away?"

Samantha shrugged, well at least tried to. "I dunno. Guess other things are more important than her daughter." she said bitterly.

"I'm sure that's not true." said Vivian.

"Isn't it?" said Samantha angrily. "She wasn't even here a day, and..." she broke off not knowing what else to say.

Samantha shut her eyes, bringing her hand up to her head.

"You ok? Do you want me to call anyone?" asked Vivian worried.

"No I'm fine. Just a small headache. Nothing to worry about." said

Samantha.

"Ummm, do you and your mom get on well?" asked Vivian cautiously.

"We haven't spoken much lately. I didn't find out about her and John getting married until about a month after it happened. I didn't even know it was serious between them. When I was younger, we weren't incredibly close but it wasn't like it was with my dad." she said. "She wasn't around a lot. Mostly working, but in the evenings she would go out with friends quite a lot to get away from my father."

"And leave you with him?" asked Vivian shocked.

Samantha nodded a flash of sadness coming over her face and she

continued, "Then when he died, she was at home a bit more, but we never really formed a proper relationship. I think I reminded her of what had happened. We talked and all but we never had the same relationship that my friends had with their moms."

Vivian looked at Samantha sympathetically, her heart breaking for

Samantha who, as a child, had known very little love or affection.

"I'm so sorry Samantha." she said,

"It's alright. I learnt to deal with it. We did get talking a lot more

when I moved out, which is kinda ironic I guess. But we had a huge

fight about a year ago, just before I came to work in the missing

persons unit. She didn't want me to take the job. She thought it would be too dangerous. This was the first time I'd heard from her since then."

"God Sam. How did you manage to cope? I couldn't." asked Vivian.

Samantha laughed. "By acting stupidly." she said, "I got married to my boyfriend when I was 18. I thought that somehow it would help me start a new life and get away from everything else. But it didn't, and we ended up getting a divorce about a year later. I managed to sort things out. Finish uni and then I moved, got a job with the police and managed to work my way to the FBI."

Vivian smiled. "And we are very glad you did." she said. "I really

should get going, sorry Sam."

"That's ok. Thanks for listening Viv." said Samantha smiling shyly.

"Anytime. Bye."

7.05am

Talking to Vivian had made her realise that she didn't mind talking

about her past as much as she thought she would have. She had been able to say so many things that had been weighing down on her for so long.

Suddenly she felt the annoying tingling of pins and needles in

her right foot. At first without realising what she was doing she sat up and started to swing her legs over the side of the bed to try and get up. Then she froze, she shouldn't really be getting up should she? But on the other hand she felt a lot better and she really needed to stretch her legs.

Grasping on the the metal thing that was holding she drip, she

shakily got herself on her feet. This feels ok she thought, then took a few tentative steps forward. All of a sudden she was hit by a rush of dizziness. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The room started

spinning and before she could try and sit back down on the bed she had fainted, falling to the floor, the metal post and drip falling beside her.


	12. Chapter 12

7.25am

"So, wonder how Sam is today?" asked Danny, walking down the hall towards Samantha's room.

Martin smiled, "She was alright yesterday evening. Do you think she managed to sleep? Without dreaming about him?"

Danny shrugged, "Well we know till we ask her." he said opening the door to Samantha's room.

He gasped as he looked in the room seeing Samantha's body lying still on the floor, "Shit!" he yelled.

Martin craned his neck to look around Danny to see what he swore about. He also swore then ran to get a doctor.

Danny rushed over to Samantha, not quite knowing what to do. He

carefully checked her pulse, and was relieved when it seemed normal. He didn't know whether to move her or if that would cause any damage so he waited anxiously until Martin came back with the doctor.

The doctor looked surprised then started issuing instructions. "Right, help me get her back on the bed. Mind her head."

He picked the drip stand up, and helped Danny hold Samantha's head and shoulders, while Martin held her feet to get her back on the bed. They lay her back down, and the doctor immediately began checking her vitals.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he found everything ok.

"Well, everything still seems to be fine. I think she just fainted from

exhaustion, the effort from trying to stand up just pushed the

tiredness a bit too far causing her to faint. We will have to get an

x-ray later, to see if the fall caused anymore damage to her leg." he

said.

"Why did she try and get up?" asked Martin, "Do you think she was

trying to get out?"

"She said she wanted to leave, but I don't think Sam would be that

stupid, she knew that if anything happened she probably would have to stay longer and she wouldn't want that." answered Danny.

"We won't know until she wakes up I'm afraid," said the doctor.

"Did this cause any setbacks?" asked Martin worriedly.

"Well we won't know until we get the results from the x-ray, but the

fall didn't seem to damage anything else. But I will get this thoroughly checked out."

"Will you call us when you know?" said Danny.

"Of course." replied the doctor. "I'll just get her ready for being

taken to get an x-ray." Leaving the room.

"We should go back to the office and tell Viv and Jack." said Danny.

Martin nodded. "Someone should come back when she wakes up though. Find out what happened."

Danny nodded.

7.55am

"Morning." said Vivian. "You seen Sam this morning? I went earlier, she seemed better. We had a nice long talk."

"What time did you go?" asked Danny.

"Umm I got there around 10 to 7 and left around 5 past. Why?" said

Vivian.

"We went to see her, we got there at about 7.25 and found Sam

unconscious on the floor." said Danny.

"Oh my God, is she alright?" asked Vivian shocked.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"The doctor said it was exhaustion that caused her to faint, but we

don't know why she tried to get up. They're going to check if anything was damaged in the fall."

"She wouldn't run would she?" asked Jack.

Danny shook his head. "It's not like Sam to do that. Should we call

Sam's mom?" he asked.

"Umm, she's gone back home." said Vivian.

"What?!" cried Martin outraged.

"Her husband's mother is ill, so they went back to see her. Samantha told me."

"Her daughter's in hospital! Doesn't she care?" continued Martin.

"Sam and I talked, she told me that they weren't very close and that was the first time she had heard from her in about a year." replied Vivian sadly.

"Poor Sam. She didn't have a very nice time growing up did she?" said Danny. His family, although they weren't the best family, they all got along well and were always there for each other.

Vivian shook her head. "She said her mom would go out a lot and leave her with her father, and they never spent a lot of time together."

Jack glanced at the picture of his kids and Maria on his desk, he

couldn't imagine why parents treat their kids so badly or just ignore

them. He made a promise to never ignore them and always be there for them.

Martin sighed, "Well I guess we wait again." he said, praying that

Samantha's fall did nothing to upset her progress.

"We got a new case." said Jack after a pause. "A seventeen year old

girl disappeared from her garden out in Westchester, last night. Her

name is Ellie Summers."

"Run away?" asked Vivian.

Jack shook his head. "No clothes or any personal belongings were gone, but it's worth checking in to."

"Anyone who would want to kidnap her?" asked Danny.

"We don't know. Danny, you and me will go to see her family and

friends. Martin, can you find out if she had any type of credit card

she could use, then run checks on it. Viv, can you find the phone

records for her cell and home phone and see if there's anything out of the ordinary." said Jack.

8.15am

"Viv, you got anything?" asked Martin.

"No, absolutely nothing." Vivian sighed. "Complete dead end."

"Danny called, they talked to her parents, well her mom, Natalie

Summers and her mom's partner, Jason Smith. The mom thinks it's her boyfriend, so they are going to talk to him. Danny wants us to run a check on him, Mike Wood. But the step dad, thinks that it could be her father, they got divorced a few years ago and the mom got custody. Danny also wants us to run a check on him, Matthew Summers." said Martin.

"Ok, I'll get that sorted." she said, just as the phone rang. "Can you

get that?"

Martin nodded and picked up the phone.

"Fitzgerald."

"This is Agent Spade's doctor. Doctor Wilkins."

"Yes of course. So what's the news?"

"Well the x-rays came back fine. No extra damage was done. She pulled a few stitches in her shoulder but nothing major. She's awake now. We asked why she got up, and she says that she didn't really remember getting up, but she wanted to stretch her legs." said Dr. Wilkins almost disbelievingly.

"And you don't believe her?" asked Martin.

"Honestly I'm not sure. Maybe she will tell you."

"Ok. I'll be in as soon as I can. How is she? It didn't cause any

setbacks did it?"

"No, she's still making good progress. She should be ok to leave in

about 4 days. But she will need plenty of rest at home."

"Thank you, that's great news." said Martin relieved.

"That's quite alright."

"Thanks again, goodbye." said Martin hanging up the phone. He turned to look at Vivian, a smile on his face. "That's was Sam's doctor. She is still making good progress and the fall didn't cause any major damage, just a few broken stitches."

"That's good." said Vivian. "Do you know why she fell? Or why she got up?"

"The doctor said she didn't remember getting up really, but she

remembers wanting to stretch her legs."

"So she wasn't trying to run then?" asked Vivian.

"Well he doesn't really believe that she just wanted to stretch her

legs. So I said I'd go in later and see her."

"Ok." said Vivian. "Well Luke's just getting the results from the

background check on the boyfriend and the father."

"I found that she hasn't used her card or made any withdrawals since she went missing. So it's quite unlikely she ran away."

"Hey Vivian." said Luke. "Here's the info from the checks."

"Thanks Luke."

"So, how's Samantha?"

"She's doing ok. She should be out in a few days."

"Oh that's good." said Luke. "Just you know say hello, and hope she

recovers from me."

"Will do. Thanks again." said Vivian.

Vivian sat at her desk looking through the reports.

"Anything?" asked Martin.

"Well the boyfriend has nothing at all. The dad has one drunk and disorderly and a few speeding tickets but nothing major."

"There an address for the dad?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, also in Westchester. I'll give it to Jack and Danny and tell them about Samantha." said Vivian.

"You think it will be ok if I go see Sam quickly?" asked Martin anxiously.

Vivian checked her watch, "Be quick. You know how Jack get's when we're working on a case."

"I will" said Martin.


	13. Chapter 13

8.30am

"Hey college girl." said Martin as he walked into Samantha's room. "You gave us quite a scare earlier."

Samantha just looked at him, half asleep.

"Viv told us that your mom went home. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." said Samantha, "It's not your fault. So how's work?"

"We got a new case. 17 year old girl's missing, Not sure if she ran

away or was kidnapped."

Samantha faltered a bit hearing about a case quite similar to her own incident when she was also 17. Worry flickered across her face. "I hope you find her." she said. "God, I wish I was back in the office. I hate being stuck here feeling useless."

"You're never useless." said Martin reassuringly. "And you'll be back in the office in no time. Why did you try and get up earlier? You know you aren't supposed to try and move much."

"I already told the doctor. I had to stretch my legs. You know me, I can't sit still for long, and I've been just lying here for ages."

Martin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you think I'm lying?" she asked angrily.

"You did say about how much you wanted to get out of here." said

Martin.

"So you don't believe me? God. I thought you would have had a little more faith in me then that." said Samantha.

"Sam, I didn't mean..."

"Look, just forget it. I'm too tired to argue anyway.

"Sam..." started Martin but decided against it and walked dejectedly towards the door, but Sam's voice stopped him.

"I'm no stupid you know. I'm not going to do anything that may risk damaging my leg even more. It didn't even register that I was getting up until I was."

"I do believe you Sam, honestly."

"I know." said Samantha smiling. "Just a bit touchy, combination of

meds and not enough sleep."

"I'll leave you to rest." said Martin. "Anyway I gotta get back on the

case."

"Bye see you later." said Samantha,

"Bye, try and sleep ok?" said Martin.

9.00am

_Samantha lay helplessly, unable to move, looking up at James Riley's face. He leant his head towards hers, whispering suggestive phrases and other things. She closed her eyes trying to block out the sight, but she could still hear the comments and then she felt the force of his fist slamming into her ribcage causing her to gasp for breath. He moved slightly, putting pressure on her legs so she couldn't move them, his face directly above hers, all the while whispering to her. He started to move his hands over her body, and she tried to struggle and throw him off anticipating what was coming. The struggling angered him and she ended up with a slap round the face. His hands started to move lower and lower...._

Samantha woke with a start, breathing heavily. God, when does this stop she thought. That had been about the 5th nightmare like that. They were plaguing her sleep, she would give anything to get them to stop.

9.00am

"So how was Sam?" asked Vivian.

"Very tired, surprisingly. She said that she only wanted to stretch her legs then got mad when she thought I didn't believe her."

"So you do believe her?"

Martin nodded. "Yeah I do. Has there been any more news?" he asked.

"The number that had been calling Ellie regularly. That was her

father's number, so they have been in contact for a few months." said Vivian.

"Did you tell Jack and Danny?" asked Martin.

"Yeah just called a few minutes ago and they are on their way there. They talked to the boyfriend, he hasn't heard from her or anything."

"Wonder why she's been in contact with her father and not told anyone?" asked Martin. "Oh I told Samantha about the case, she seemed a bit shaken. Think it reminded her of when she was 17."

"I think there's a lot from her past that she's not telling us." said

Vivian.

Martin nodded.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Jack wants us to wait until they have gone to see the father. He said he'll ring after."

9.30am

Vivian and Martin had been going over the case file looking for anything they could have missed when the phone rang. Vivian being

nearest picked it up.

"Agent Johnson."

"Hey Viv." said Jack.

"Well what happened?" she asked eagerly.

"Turns out Ellie did run away, she ran away to live with her father."

"What?" asked Vivian surprised.

"Well she had been in contact with her father for several months, and she was sick of her mom treating her like a child, so she planned to run away and move in with her dad."

"Oh. Well that's new." said Vivian. "What are they doing now?"

"They are going to talk to a lawyer to get joint custody, so she will

spend time with both her parents."

"Bet her mom was embarrassed." said Vivian, smiling.

"Yeah. We'll be back in the office soon. Bye." said Jack.

"Bye." replied Vivian.

"What happened?" asked Martin when Vivian had hung up.

"Ellie had run away, but she had run away to live with her father,

because she was tired of her mom treating her like a child. They are

going to get joint custody."

"Well at least it's a happy ending." said Martin.

"That's always good." said Vivian. "Danny and Jack are on their way

back. It's really different without Samantha you know."

Martin nodded, "I know what you mean. Oh, the doctor said that she should be able to go home in 4 days."

"I bet she's glad." said Vivian. "Did he say how long until she can

come back to work?"

Martin shook his head, "He said she will still need to rest, especially

rest her leg, make sure it doesn't get any worse. She looked tired, I

don't think she's been getting much sleep. She keeps having these

dreams, well nightmares I guess about him."

Vivian sighed, "I'm not surprised. Too go through something like that, it would be unnatural not to have dreams."

"Do you have any idea how long they will last?" asked Martin.

"It depends on the person. Usually if they try and put it behind them and focus on more positive things then it will go quicker, but it

really does depend on the person." said Vivian.

"I see her when there's a guy about, even if its Danny or I, she still

looks nervous almost scared. She knows there's nothing to be scared about with us."

"It takes a long time to get over something like that. It can come back and bother a person years later. You just have to be patient."

"But I don't want her to be scared of me. I'd never do anything to hurt her."

Vivian smiled knowingly. "So you still want to try and get together?"

she asked.

"Yes, I just don't know if Samantha will ever be able to."

"Just give her time. Let her know you're there for support and whatever she needs. She's strong, she will get past this."

"I hope so." said Martin sadly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, we're back!" called Danny as he and Jack walked back into the office.

"You get everything sorted out?" asked Vivian,

"Yeah they're going to talk to the lawyers to get everything sorted."

said Jack.

"Any news about Sam?" asked Danny.

"Yeah. The doctor called and he said that there was no extra damage caused. I went to see her and she said she got up to stretch her legs.

The doctor didn't really believe that though." said Martin.

"Do you?" asked Jack.

Martin nodded. "she should be able to go home in about 4 days.

Providing there aren't any more setbacks." he said.

"That's good." said Danny.

"How is she?" asked Jack curiously.

"She's uhhh ok, she's as good as can be expected." said Martin "She hates it in there."

"I'm not surprised." said Danny. "I mean she even hates being stuck in the office for too long."

"That's our Sam." said Vivian smiling.

4 days later. 9.00am

For the past 4 days Samantha had been greatly improving physically, most of the stitches on smaller cuts had been taken out. She had been taken by the physiotherapist to walk short distances, and to repair any muscle damage in her leg.

She still had nightmares and would often wake up screaming and then be unable to get back to sleep. She still felt nervous around guys but she was learning to deal.

The door shot open revealing Martin and Danny with huge grins on their faces. "So you ready to go home?" asked Martin.

"Vivian and Jack are going to meet us at your apartment." said Danny.

"I'll just grab your stuff."

"Here." said Martin holding Samantha's crutches to her. "You ready?"

"Do I have to use the the crutches?" said Samantha.

"Yes. You heard what the doctor said the other day." he replied.

Rolling her eyes Samantha took the crutches and stood up shakily, still not used to not being able to use her leg properly.

"Ok lets go." said Danny leading the way out the door followed by Samantha and then Martin. Martin put a steadying hand on Samantha's shoulder, then recoiled, hurt as she flinched away.

9.30am

"Hey welcome home!" said Vivian, as Samantha, Danny and Martin walked in.

"Like it?" said Jack gesturing to the apartment which they had

decorated with streamers and a large poster saying 'Welcome home.'

"It's great guys, thank you." said Samantha.

"So you glad to get home?" asked Vivian.

"Definitely, that hospital was driving me mad." she answered.

"You want us to hang around a bit or leave you to settle in?" asked

Danny.

Samantha sighed, knowing that if she didn't do this now she would never do it. "You all should stay, I owe you a lot of explanations."

"You don't have to do this now." said Jack gently.

"Yes I do, I can't keep putting it off. Let's go sit down." she said, limping over to the lounge area, the others arranged themselves on the sofa or chairs. Samantha also took one of the chairs, sitting facing them but nearer to Vivian than the others.

"Well I don't know what my mom told you, so I'll start from the

beginning. From what I can remember when I was very young my father wasn't around much. I had a sister, but she died when I was about 5 so I don't really remember her, but apparently we were very close. That's partly what made my father so angry all the time. She was his favourite.

She just got ill one winter, with pneumonia, they realised too late

what it was. We never really talk about her, it was just to painful. My mom never mentioned her after, she didn't like thinking about it. Everything seemed pretty normal, or as normal as it could be. I first found out about my father being violent when I was 11, I couldn't sleep one night so I got up to get some water. I heard my mom and father arguing so I went to see what was happening. The door was open slightly so I looked in and they were standing in the middle of the room, then my mom said something and he hit her. I was in shock, I didn't know what to do so I just ran back to bed and hid under the covers. The next day was the first time he was violent towards me." Samantha took a deep breath before continuing, looking down not wanting to look at their faces and see the pitying looks she knew would be there.

"Umm I made the mistake of asking him what had happened between him and my mom and why he hit her. He got really mad and started shaking me, yelling at me that if I ever told anyone...and then he just pushed me to the floor and stormed out. From then on it just got worse, he'd start taking out his anger on me and I couldn't tell my mom, I knew she would blame herself. She found out when I was 14, and was quite shocked when I told her it had been happening since I was 11."

Samantha shut her eyes, trying to keep the tears from rising.

"It was late one night she had been out with friends, and he was angry because she was out. So he got angry at me because I was the one there, he starting hitting me asking me where she was, and I didn't know but he didn't believe me. She walked in and found me on the floor, and him standing over me, and that's when she found out."

She took another deep breath, struggling to carry on. Danny and Martin exchanged worried glances. Then Danny got up, and returned with a glass of water which he handed to Samantha. She smiled gratefully, through the tears.

"Uhh well I just learnt to hide it at school, or blame it on me being

clumsy." she laughed bitterly "I must have fallen down the stairs at

least 50 times. It wasn't always really bad, but there were a few times when I had to go to hospital, my mom would make up some story. He started drinking when I was about 12, and that made it so much worse. He got angry so easily. My mom told you about when I ran away didn't she?"

Vivian nodded.

"Well I was about 5 minutes late after my curfew, I was on a date with this guy called Alex, and he was drunk when I got home and he just started yelling, saying things, calling me pretty much everything in the book. Then when my mom intervened, he completely lost it. He went mad and just attacked me. So I decided I couldn't take it anymore and ran away. My mom convinced me to come back, and he never knew I tried to run. I hate to think what he would have done if he had known."

Samantha was shaking now. "Samantha? Are you alright?" asked Vivian. "Let me get you a sweater or something" she disappeared into Samantha's room, and came back carrying a sweatshirt. "Here put this on." Samantha pulled the sweatshirt over her head, immediately grateful for the extra warmth.

"I umm kept pleading with my mom to do something, but

I think she was too scared of what would have happened. She kept believing that it would get better. She was out a lot, she didn't want to have to see him. Usually leaving me there, except for when I would escape to a friends house. I had just turned 18 when he died. After that everything changed even more. My mom would hardly ever be home, we never really talked. I think I reminded her of him and bad times. I started working really hard at school wanting to get into a uni as far away as possible. I started spending more and more time with Alex or anywhere, just had to get away from her and the house. My mom and I were like strangers living together. Anyway, Alex and I decided to get married." Martin looked at her in shock.

"I thought it would help me be free from everything and be able to get a new start. But we soon realised it would work so we got a divorce and ended it when I was 19. I got pregnant and I found out just after the divorce. I went to talk to him about it, and we decided to keep it and he said he would support me completely. We'd managed to keep a good relationship and we were still good friends. Ummm we were driving back from just going out for lunch..."

She paused, tears slipping down her cheeks. "We were on a small road, usually quiet but this other car got into the wrong lane, I think the driver was drunk, and we swerved out the way and ended up crashing into a lamp post. Alex died instantly, and I was in a coma and I lost the baby."

"God, I'm sorry." said Vivian reaching out for Samantha's hand.

Samantha continued as if Vivian hadn't spoken wanting to finish.

"Then I decided more than before that I had to get away so I got into uni, and applied for a job in the police in Chicago where I went to uni and then worked my way to the FBI. I tried to forget about my past, and move on, but the scars don't fade." she finished in a whisper.

The others sat, shocked, trying to take in what they had just heard.

They were all sorry for Samantha and what she had already been through in her relatively short life.

Vivian got up and pulled Samantha into a hug. Samantha started sobbing, letting out all her feelings that had built up, that she had never let out. She did feel relieved for getting all her story out.

Vivian, hugged her, her own eyes filling with tears as she heard all

the pain and sorrow in Samantha's sobs.

Vivian turned her head to look at Danny, Martin and Jack. Danny was sitting his head in his hands, Martin looked utterly devastated at what Samantha had gone through, and Jack just looked completely shocked.

Martin stood up, and walked to Sam, hesitantly putting his hand on her shoulder not wanting a repeat performance of earlier. Samantha turned her tearstained to look at him. He leant down and looked into her eyes, before also pulling her to a hug. She tensed up, before letting herself relax in his arms. "I'm so sorry." he whispered to her.

"Umm guys, I think we should leave Sam to get some rest." said Jack.

"Yeah that's a good idea." said Vivian.

"Ok Sam, lets get you to bed." said Martin. "Can you stand?"

Samantha nodded, and stood shakily. Danny handed her the crutches, she took them, and limped towards her room followed by Martin.

"Martin and I will make sure she's alright. Why don't you go on ahead to the office?" Danny suggested to Jack and Vivian.

"Ok, we'll do that." said Jack.

Vivian looked concerned. "Be careful ok? She's still fragile." she

said.

Danny nodded looking upset.

"See you later." said Jack.

"Bye." said Danny, before following Samantha and Martin.

"Hey, Sam is there anything you need?" he called.

"Can you get some water please?" she called back.

"Sure, hang on."

Danny walked back into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Before he had filled it Martin walked back in, he sighed.

"How is she?" asked Danny.

"She's pretty exhausted. God all the stuff she told us. Poor Sam."

answered Martin.

"I know, I had no idea, it must have been so hard for her." said Danny.

"I'll just take the water to her. Then we should get going."

"Ok." said Martin.

Danny walked down the hall carrying the water to Samantha. He tapped lightly on the door. "Sam? Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Danny pushed open the door, and found Samantha sitting propped up in

the bed. "Here you go." he said handing the water to her.

"Thanks." she said.

"You alright?" he asked.

Samantha smiled softly. "I will be." she said.

"You just relax here. We'll come back later. You can watch some great daytime TV." said Danny.

"Yeah. Well you should get to work." said Samantha.

"Bye Sam." said Danny. "I'll get Martin."

"Thanks."

Danny smiled and walked out to get Martin.

"Hey Samantha." said Martin.

"Hey." she replied.

"So...umm you don't mind if Danny and I leave? We can stay if you

want?" said Martin.

"I'll be fine." said Samantha. "Plus I can always ring."

"Alright, yeah do call if you need anything."

"I will, bye." said Sam with a smile.

"Bye." Samantha sighed. She was relieved that she had told everyone, but she felt vulnerable in a way. Everyone now knew her deepest and darkest secrets. They would never look at her in the same way again. Things were so much simpler when no one else knew. She turned over trying to get comfortable to try and sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

10.30am

"She must have been bottling all that up for so long, I don't know how she managed to keep that to herself." said Vivian sympathetically.

"Wouldn't Van Doren have known? I mean its got to be in her personal file." said Martin.

"I never saw the complete file when I was looking for suitable

candidates. I'd never thought about that before." said Jack. "I wonder why Van Doren didn't tell us?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess Sam didn't want people to know."

Martin smiled sadly, hearing what Sam had gone through had made him love her even more, and he was amazed by the strength she had shown, by not giving up.

Danny caught Martin's far off gaze and smiled knowingly.

11.30am

Samantha had been asleep for about an hour and a half, but had woken up due to the pain in her leg. She realised she left the pills in her bag and would have to get up to get them. She sat up too quickly getting a head rush, she waited until it had passed before getting up, grabbing her crutches and walking into the lounge to get her bag.

God, she hated the damn crutches and being treated like an

invalid. She hated James Riley for what he had done. She hated her

father for all the pain he had put her and her mother through.

She felt all her anger that had been building up especially over

the past week consume her. She saw red and she threw her crutches across the room, smashing a vase and several ornaments on the floor. She screamed trying to get rid of all her pent up anger. Not realising what she was doing, she threw several more photo frames, ornaments on the floor. She opened the bottle of pills and threw them on the floor. Releasing her anger through destruction.

She suddenly stopped, suddenly aware of what she was doing and sat down on the floor, leaning against the sofa, crying out all her pent up anger and frustration from the past few days. Usually she hated crying, she felt it showed weakness, but it seemed lately all she was doing was crying, and to be honest it did help.

She sat there, unable to move, the reality of what had happened

just kicking in. She had felt the pain and thought about it and had had dreams, but it had seemed so surreal. Now she realised that it was real, and she just sat in shock, shaking, trying to grasp onto reality.

11.35am

"Hey that was Mrs. White, you know Sam's neighbour. She called to say

That she heard some crashing and screaming from her apartment." said Jack worriedly.

"I'll go see." said Vivian immediately.

"I'm coming to." said Martin.

"Keep us posted." said Danny concerned.

Martin and Vivian rushed out of the office, anxious to see what was wrong.

12.00pm

"Samantha?" said Vivian knocking on the door of her apartment. "Sam? Can we come in?"

There was no answer, which worried Martin and Vivian. "Sam?" called Martin.

"You think we should just go in?" asked Martin.

"We'll have to." said Vivian, trying the door. To their surprise it was

unlocked. "Did you lock it when you left?" she asked.

Martin thought for a moment, "I don't think so." he replied embarrassed.

"Well we should be thankful you forgot this time." said Vivian.

She pushed the door open, and looked in horror at the state of the

room. There was broken glass and china everywhere. One of the small tables had been knocked over, and was laying on its side on the floor. But what most horrified her was the sight of Samantha, sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her and gazing blankly at the wall.

"Oh God." she whispered rushing to Samantha followed by Martin.

"Samantha!" said Martin looking into her unfocused eyes. "Viv what's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know." she answered. "Hey Samantha, can you hear me?" she touched Samantha's hand, and was surprised to feel that it was like ice.

"Viv?" whispered Sam.

"Yeah it's me and Martin's here. What happened?" asked Vivian. "Martin can you make some tea? With lots of sugar. It's good for shock."

"Ok." said Martin leaving Samantha's side reluctantly.

Samantha turned her pain filled eyes to look at Vivian. "I remember

what he did."

Vivian looked confused. "Didn't you know before?" she asked.

"Yes...in a way but it just hit me. You know. It's real now." said

Samantha quietly.

Vivian nodded understandingly. She had heard of cases like this before. When someone had gone through something really traumatic like Samantha had, and they knew it had happened. But they had been in a sort of denial and hadn't wanted to believe it was real, and then it would suddenly hit them, causing some kind of breakdown.

"Why did you do all this?" said Vivian gesturing at all the broken

glass that was lying around.

"I don't really know. I just got so angry, with everything, Riley and

my dad. I guess I just lost it."

"C'mon let's get you up. Martin's making tea." said Vivian.

Vivian carefully got Samantha to her feet, wary of hurting her leg

more, and helped her walk over to the table where Martin had set out some tea.

"Thanks." said Samantha smiling at Martin.

"No problem." he said.

"Sorry for making you all come back here again. You must get really

sick of this." said Samantha taking a sip of her tea.

"We don't mind honestly, do we Viv?" said Martin.

"Course we don't." said Vivian.

"You alright now?" asked Martin.

"Yeah. I just need to get my meds. That's what I got up for in the

first place."

"I'll get them. Where are they?" asked Vivian.

"Well half of them are on the floor, but there's more in the bag." said Samantha.

"You know if you want to talk anymore I'm here." said Martin softly.

"Yeah I know. It's just hard." said Samantha. "Thank you though. I will take you up on that offer one day."

"Here's the meds." said Vivian "We should really get that mess cleaned up. Where's your broom?"

"Viv don't you do it. I'm sure I'll manage."

Vivian raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok maybe I couldn't. Thank you." said Samantha. "The broom's in that closet."

"So did breaking stuff help?" asked Martin.

"You know it actually did... a bit anyway." said Samantha thoughtfully.

Martin reached out for Samantha's hand to see if she was still cold.

The sudden movement, and human contact startled Sam and she pulled away sharply.

Martin looked hurt and withdrew his own hand, not looking at Samantha.

Sam looked upset seeing Martin's face. "I'm sorry." she said.

"I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you Sam. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, it's " she sighed still seeing the

hurt look on Martin's face, she hesitantly reached out and grasped his hand, smiling shyly at him. Martin looked up, and saw complete trust in her eyes, he also smiled. They just sat like that for a few minutes, in silence, completely comfortable with the other's company.

Vivian walked back in and grinned at the sight. She coughed loudly, making Martin and Samantha jump and pull their hands apart. "Well it's

all clean in there." she said, holding in a chuckle.

"Thanks Viv." said Samantha.

"I should head back to the office, see how Danny and Jack are doing. I'm sure Martin will keep you company for a while." said Vivian a sly smile on her face.

"Just kick me out when you're sick of me." joked Martin.

Samantha smiled. "Thank you again Viv." she said.

"You're welcome. I'll pop back and see you later."

"Ok. Bye." said Samantha

"Bye." said Martin.

12.40pm

"Hey guys!" said Vivian walking back into the office.

"How is she?" asked Danny.

"Well she's alright now. Martin's still there to keep her company for a while."

"What was all the screaming and stuff?" asked Jack.

"I think the reality of all of it just hit her. Maybe she was in some

sort of denial earlier. She just threw a few things, she said she just

felt really angry."

"So you're saying like she only just realised what had happened?" asked Danny curiously.

"I think she knew it had happened, but it only just sunk in." said

Vivian.

"Oh." Danny nodded. "Poor Sam."

"Yeah she took her anger out on some ornaments. She was in shock when Martin and I found her."

"Are you sure she's alright now?" asked Jack.

Vivian nodded.

"Good." said Jack. "I thought I'd go asked Van Doren if she knew those things about Samantha."

"Ooo. Good luck." said Vivian.

"Thanks." said Jack.

Samantha and Martin were still sitting around the table, talking about trivial things. Martin had started the conversation, hoping to get Samantha's mind off other things.

"It's weird, all I've done for the last few days is sleep, but I'm

still incredibly tired." said Samantha yawning.

"Well it's perfectly natural. It's your bodies way of recovering. Plus

the medication will make you drowsy."

Samantha nodded. "Yeah the doctor said it would do that."

"Why don't you go back and get some sleep?" suggested Martin.

"Yeah that's a good idea." said Samantha. "Can you pass me the crutches please?"

"Here." said Martin handing them to her.

Samantha got to her feet, and limped down the hall to her room. Martin stood awkwardly in the kitchen not knowing what to do.

"Martin." she called from the bedroom.

"Coming." he called back.

"Thanks for staying." she said, as she climbed fully dressed into bed.

"It's fine. Well have a good sleep ok?" he said once she was all

settled.

"Umm Martin? Can you just stay till I fall asleep? I don't want to be

alone."

I'd stay forever he thought. "Sure." he said sitting down in the chair

next to the bed.

"Thanks." said Samantha already drifting off. Martin didn't have to

stay long, within 5 minutes Samantha was in a deep sleep.

"Bye." he whispered, kissing her cheek, then tiptoeing quietly out the apartment, making sure to lock up.


	16. Chapter 16

1.00pm

Martin walked back into the bullpen in the office, and sank into a

chair.

"Hey." said Vivian. "She alright now?"

Martin nodded. "She took the pills, they seemed to make her pretty

tired so she went to bed."

"So I talked to Van Doren." said Jack coming back into the office. "She said that she knew about all of it, it's all in her personal file. She said Samantha begged her not to say anything unless she really had to. Van Doren said she kept it secret because she felt sorry for Sam, and felt that it wasn't her story to tell."

"Well it's probably better that Sam told us in the end." said Danny.

Jack sighed, "Van Doren's going to want Sam's report of what happened soon. Do you think she's ready to do that?"

Martin looked at Jack worriedly, "I don't think she's ready yet. She's

still pretty messed up."

"But maybe finally talking about what happened would help her get over it." contradicted Danny.

"I think she still needs time before she's ready to talk about it, but

maybe Danny's right, talking might be just the way to help her." said Vivian.

"Jack will she have to testify in a trial against him? Because I don't

think she would be able to face him." said Martin.

Jack sighed again. "I hope not. I'm trying to find away round it.

That's why we need the report soon."

"God, it's just one thing after another isn't it?" said Vivian.

Samantha had been home for about 6 days, not doing much, getting plenty of rest, reading, watching TV and getting visits from the other members of the team. Except for Jack. He hadn't visited her since she came back to the apartment, and she hadn't really spoken to him much then. She didn't really mind that he hadn't come, things were awkward between them on a normal day. So when he came on the sixth day, she was quite surprised.

12.00pm

"Hey Sam, it's Jack." he said when she had answered the buzzer. "Can I come up?"

She looked shocked for a moment before pressing the buzzer to let him in. "Ok." she said.

"Hey. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you much."

"Don't you mean at all?" said Samantha angrily. Jack looked hurt, then he sighed.

"It's just complicated Sam." he said.

Samantha shrugged and went to sit back down, Jack following her to the lounge, shutting the door behind him and sitting on one of the other chairs, facing Samantha.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said simply, not wanting to get into a long

conversation with him.

"Really?" asked Jack suspiciously.

Samantha sighed, he had always been able to see through her. "Ok so I'm not completely fine, but I'm better than I was a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about your past?" asked Jack bluntly.

"It didn't say anywhere that I had to Jack. Didn't you notice any of

the scars? Didn't you figure any of it out?" she laughed bitterly.

Jack had no reply, now that he thought about it he had noticed them but he had just forgot about them, not wanting to know.

"Look what did you come here for Jack?" asked Samantha impatiently.

"Umm I was wondering if you could write a report of what happened, you know." said Jack hesitantly. "I didn't know if you would want to come to the office and do it, so I thought I'd come and tell you."

"You didn't have to come all the way here to tell me that. You could

have used the phone."

"It's easier to talk in person Sam."

"Phone works just as well." snapped Samantha, then looked at him

apologetically. "Sorry. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep."

"It's fine. So you're ok with doing the report?" said Jack.

Samantha hesitated. Was she ready? Could she relive all that again? She already did in her dreams. But if she didn't she would have it hanging over her head and she couldn't keep putting it off. She didn't want the others thinking that she couldn't cope either.

"Sam?" asked Jack.

"Yeah I'll do it." she said.

"Thanks Sam." said Jack gratefully. "Ummm there's something else."

Samantha looked at him, predicting what it was going to be.

"I've gone back to Maria."

There you go, he had finally got the guts to tell her.

"Yeah I know."

"How?" asked Jack surprised.

"Women's intuition. I think it's a good thing Jack."

"You do?" he said.

"Yeah, the kids will have their Dad properly, and you and Maria will be able to work everything out."

"Thanks for understanding Sam. Look, I should get back to the office. I will visit properly soon."

"Ok, bye." said Samantha smiling.

Jack stood and let himself out.

Samantha sighed and limped over to her computer, turning it on she just stared at the blank screen. Her fingers poised over the keyboard to type, she stopped not knowing how to start. How do you write about something like that? She thought to herself. She got up leaving the computer on, and walked back to sit in the lounge. She couldn't do this, not yet anyway.

The phone rang startling her. She got up and went into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" she said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey sweetie." said her mom.

"Hey mom. How is everything?" asked Sam.

"It's ok. John's mom is doing ok. How are you?" asked Nicole.

"I'm alright. Just bored, being stuck in the apartment."

"How's the pain and everything? Is everything healing ok?"

"Yeah its fine. They gave me some meds for the pain, as long as I take them its fine." said Samantha. "You don't need to worry so much."

"It's my job." said Nicole. "When are you going back to work?"

"I'm not really sure, don't think it will be longer than 2 weeks."

"Be careful ok?"

"Mom."

"Promise?"

"I will be extremely careful I promise." said Samantha smiling.

"So, how's things with you and Martin?" asked Nicole casually.

"Nothings happening. He's a good friend." said Samantha.

"But you wouldn't mind if something did happen?" asked Nicole.

"No, but he's still edgy around me cuz of what happened."

Nicole sighed, "You still having the dreams?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Samantha.

"A lot?" asked Nicole anxiously.

"Every night." replied Samantha.

"Samantha, you really should see some one, like a counsellor."

"I will." said Samantha. "When I get back to work."

"Sorry John's calling. I'll ring again soon."

"Ok bye mom."

"Promise about seeing a counsellor?"

"Yes mom I promise."

"Ok, bye love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye." said Samantha hanging up the phone.

Just after she hung up, the phone rang again before she had a chance to put it down.

"Hello?"

"Agent Spade?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes." said Samantha curiously.

"It's Doctor Wilkins."

"Oh of course. What can I do for you?" said Samantha.

"Umm this is sort of hard to say, but we have to recommend this to

anyone who was raped. I was wondering if you had thought about taking a pregnancy test?"

Samantha stood dumbstruck, the thought hadn't occurred to her at all.

"Agent Spade? I'm sorry to have to say this, but its protocol. Just to

make sure."

"Umm was there anything to suggest that I need one?" asked Samantha shakily.

"Oh no." the doctor assured her. "It's just standard procedure."

"Ok ummm thanks for telling me." she hung up the phone still in shock.

She hadn't thought about the possibility at all, tears sprang to her

eyes. She prayed that she wasn't. Oh well there was only one way to find out.

She grabbed her purse and keys deciding to go to the drugstore around the corner.

6.30pm

"Hey its Martin. Can I come up?" he asked.

"Yeah of course." said Samantha buzzing him in.

"I brought Chinese." he said once he was in the apartment.

"Thanks." said Samantha.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her face. She looked pale and worn down.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Samantha. "You want to eat?"

"You stay here. I'll get it ready." said Martin.

Martin carried the bag of takeout into the kitchen ad got out plates,

and everything. He unwrapped the food and went to the bin to put the rubbish in. What he saw made him stop. It was a box from one of the home pregnancy tests. His heart stopped for a moment. Had Samantha got pregnant from Riley? He wondered. Gathering his courage he decided to ask her.

"It's ready." he said.

"Thanks." said Samantha.

"Umm why is there a pregnancy test in your trash?" asked Martin.

Samantha looked at him surprised, she had forgotten it was in there.

"Well the doctor rang earlier and said that they had to suggest it to

people who had been...you know."

Martin swallowed nervously, he couldn't imagine what Samantha would be feeling if she found she was pregnant to the man who caused her so much pain.

"So I went to the drugstore to buy one just to see. It was negative."

she said.

Martin looked up relieved. "Really? That's great Samantha." he said

giving her a hug, and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't tense up.

"I know. I couldn't imagine being pregnant, not now anyway and not to him."

Of course she was relieved that she hadn't got pregnant, especially at this time in her life, but she did want to one day. She still thought about the baby she lost when she was 19. She was relieved that she didn't get pregnant, especially through rape. She always imagined how different everything would be if she hadn't lost her first baby.

She just smiled and let Martin hug her, feeling that finally everything was falling into place and she could start to move on.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Martina McBride owns the song, I had it stuck in my head for like a week so decided to use it._

8.00pm

Martin had left just a few minutes ago, Samantha had felt completely relaxed around him. She went back into her bedroom sitting on the bed and turned on the radio, and froze when she heard what song was playing. She remembered listening to this when she was younger and thinking how true it was.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

She used to relate so much to this song, it just brought all the

memories rushing back.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

She reached out and turned the radio off, not wanting to listen to

anymore. She knew she needed to talk about everything to someone in detail, Viv, Danny and Martin were great at listening, but she needed to talk to someone who didn't she wasn't friends with, who wouldn't have a personal view. Even though she hated the thought she decided that tomorrow she was going to ring Paula Van Doren and organise to see a the FBI counsellor. She knew that the dreams and everything weren't going to get any better if she didn't work through them. It didn't mean that she had to like the idea.

8.30am

"Hello Paula?" said Samantha.

"Samantha?" said Paula.

"Yeah."

"How are you?" asked Paula.

"I'm alright, well been better. I was just wondering if you have the

number of the FBI counsellor?"

"Yeah of course. I'll give you the number of Jane Smith. You got a pen? Here's the number. She's the counsellor here. If you need to talk, my doors always open."

"I'll remember that."

"Anything else?" asked Paula.

"No it's fine. Thank you Paula."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye." said Samantha. She hung up and sighed, looking at the piece of paper she had scribbled the number on. She looked at it, debating whether to call, then she picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello Jane Smith?" said Samantha when the phone was picked up.

"Yes." she replied.

"This is Agent Spade, I was uhhh just wondering if it would be possible to make an appointment for this week?"

"Agent Spade, Samantha right?" said Jane, like most of the Bureau she had heard what had happened. "This week I can do today or tomorrow. Which ever its up to you."

Samantha hesitated, it would be better to get this over with, but

today? She sighed, "Today is fine." she said.

"Ok, would you like to come to the Bureau, or anywhere else, like your home. I want to make these sessions most beneficial to you, so it's best if you chose somewhere you can talk about things freely and feel comfortable in."

Samantha hesitated again, where would she find it easier to talk? She didn't know if she could face everyone if she went to the Bureau. "If you don't mind, I think my apartment may be better for the first session at least."

"Of course I don't mind." said Jane.

"It's apartment 2B, number 16, 23rd Street." said Samantha.

"Right, is 10 alright for you?" asked Jane.

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks see you then." said Samantha "Bye."

She hung up the phone, letting out a deep breath. She cast her gaze around the apartment, it was a mess. "Shit," she swore, hurrying round as best as she could to tidy everything.

10.00am

Shit, she shouldn't have done this. It was too early. Would there be

any way to get out of it? Samantha felt a feeling of dread rise up,

giving her butterflies. She didn't know why she was nervous, why she was dreading this but she was. She sat anxiously, waiting, fidgeting. A few minutes after 10 the buzzer rang, and she let Jane up.

"Hello Samantha." said Jane.

Samantha smiled nervously. "Hi, come in, please sit." she said,

gesturing to the kitchen table.

Jane smiled, already feeling sorrow for the woman she just met seeing the deep pain in her eyes.

"So how are you today?" she asked once they were seated starting the session.

"I'm alright." replied Samantha, wary about sharing her life with a

complete stranger.

"I want you to feel comfortable here, so when you're ready talk about anything." said Jane.

Samantha gazed out the window. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Every things just been so confusing lately." she said suddenly.

"In what way?"

"I'm not sure confusing is the right word, just so....muddled I guess. Every things that's happened, having to stay at home. It's just given me time to think."

"Think about anything in particular? About what happened when you were kidnapped?" asked Jane breaking into the topic.

Samantha closed her eyes. "Yeah that." She opened her eyes, full of

pain and sorrow and looked at Jane. "They want me to write a report of it, I thought I could, that maybe I was ready but I couldn't."

Jane sighed, "You don't have to write about it or talk about it until

you're ready." she said.

"But they'll be disappointed if I don't. They'll think I'm not ready

and make me take more time off. I can't let the team down." she said sadly.

In that moment Jane saw everything clearly, she saw Samantha's

insecurities about not being needed, she saw Samantha's way of building a wall around her to hide her true feelings. She saw a person who had been shattered one too many times, and was scared but didn't want to show it.

"What's most important is that whatever you chose to do, make sure its the right time for you." she said solemnly.

Samantha smiled a small smile. "I told them everything, but they don't understand. I can tell they all feel sorry for me, but they can't even try to imagine what it was like. They want to help, I don't know how they can. I don't think they know. Sitting around at home doesn't help, it just gives me more time to think about things, I need to do something that keeps my mind off it. Not stuck here, completely useless."

"You know you're not useless. As soon as you're ready you know they will welcome you back." Jane said reassuringly.

"But they'll all be watching me like I'm about to break, and if

anything happens they will think that I'm not ready and just make me go back home."

Jane sighed again, she had seen people similar to this before, not in

the same situation but unsure about how people will act when they go back to work after an accident or anything.

"They will trust your judgement, they may worry for a while but once they see for themselves that you are fine, they will let it go." said Jane.

"I suppose." said Samantha.

Jane glanced at her watch, "I'm sorry to do this our session has a few minutes left but do you mind if I leave early I just remembered

something."

"Sure." said Samantha, tired herself.

"Okay, same time tomorrow?" asked Jane.

"Alright." said Sam. "See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye. Thanks." said Samantha smiling.

Jane smiled back and let herself out.

11.00am

"I got some bad news." said Jack to Vivian, Danny and Martin, walking out of his office to the bullpen where the others were.

"What's wrong?" asked Martin concerned.

Jack sighed, "That was Van Doren on the phone. Uhhh there's gonna be a trial and she wants Samantha to testify against Riley and Atkins."

"Why's there gonna be a trial? We already know everything, we've got the recordings of the conversations we had and all the doctors files." said Danny.

Jack shrugged, "That's what I told them. I think it's mainly to

determine how long to sentence them for."

"Is she ready?" asked Martin.

"I don't know." said Jack. "I need to talk to the counsellor that

Samantha's seeing."

"Samantha's willingly seeing a counsellor?" asked Vivian surprised.

Jack nodded. "Van Doren said Samantha rang her this morning to ask about it."

"When's the trial?" asked Danny almost not wanting to know.

Jack sighed again. "Two days."

They looked at him shocked.

"Who's going to tell Samantha?" asked Vivian.

They changed glances. "I'll go." said Martin eventually.

"Ok. I'll get in contact with Jane Smith the counsellor. Viv, Danny I

need you to find the case reports, the files about Riley and Atkins and try and get the medical records from the doctor ."

11.35am

"Hey Samantha." said Martin when he was in her apartment. "How are you?"

"Hey, yeah I'm alright. Saw the counsellor today." replied Samantha.

"How did that go?" asked Martin.

Sam shrugged. "Alright. Didn't get into a lot." she said. "Anyway how are you? Want some coffee?"

"Coffee would be great thanks." said Martin.

Samantha walked into the kitchen, only with a slight limp now, followed by Martin.

"You leg feeling better?" asked Martin after a slight pause.

"I guess so. The physio told me to do these exercise to help repair the damage. I gotta go for a check up in a few days." she said making the coffee.

"That's good, it looks better too. You're limping less." said Martin.

Samantha smiled, "Yeah I hated those crutches. Here you go." she said handing a cup to Martin and the sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So what's up?" asked Samantha sipping her coffee.

"Uhh well..." started Martin.

The hesitation in his voice made Samantha look at him curiously.

"Martin, what's going on?" she asked.

"Van Doren got in touch with Jack today, uhh there's going to be a

trial and they need you to testify against Riley and Atkins."

"What?" asked Samantha. "They want me to get up in a room of strangers and talk about what happened. You're kidding right?"

Martin shook his head, "I'm sorry Samantha."

"I...I uhhh I can't do this Martin." said Samantha agitated. She stood up and started pacing the kitchen muttering to herself.

"Hey Sam, it will be fine. I promise." said Martin also standing up to

look her in the face.

"How do you know?" she asked angrily.

"Because I will be there every step of the way, and I will never let

anything happen to you."

Samantha looked at him, a lone tear streaking down her face, causing an ache in his heart. Martin reached up and gently wiped the tear away.

"I can't do it." she whispered.

"Yes you can. I believe in you, you're too strong to let them ruin

you."

Samantha nodded, before Martin realised what he was doing he leant down and kissed Samantha softly.

After a few seconds they both pulled back, him apologetic, her

surprised.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I just..." he stopped seeing the look on her face, not of mistrust or anger but surprise, a small smile on her face.

He grinned back. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Samantha nodded and leaned up to kiss him again. After a while they broke apart both smiling happily.

"So...would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" asked Martin.

"I would love to." replied Samantha.

Martin smiled again, and scooped Samantha in a hug. "Danny and Viv will be happy." he said.

"Why?" asked Samantha.

"Well they've been bugging me about this. Mostly Danny."

Samantha laughed, her first real laugh in a long time. "Why am I not surprised?"


	18. Chapter 18

12.45am

Martin walked back into the office, still with a large smile on his

face. The sight of Danny and Vivian sitting at the table surrounded by papers greeted him.

"Hey." said Danny.

"You tell Samantha?" asked Vivian.

"Yeah." said Martin. "Where's Jack?"

"He's running some errands, and gone to talk to the counsellor and

other people." said Danny. "How did Sam take it and why are you

grinning like an idiot?"

"Samantha didn't take it too well, but she's gonna do it. I told her

we'd all be there with her."

Vivian nodded.

"And?" said Danny.

"And what?" asked Martin innocently.

"Why do you look so happy?" asked Danny.

Martin smiled even wider, "Well I asked Samantha out, and she said

yes."

"Really?" said Danny.

Martin nodded.

"That's great." said Vivian also smiling.

"Yeah." said Danny. "Finally worked up the courage?" he teased.

7.00pm

Samantha had been getting ready for the date, she was now waiting for Martin to come and pick her up, he was due any minute.

She was surprisingly nervous, it was only Martin she kept telling

herself. They had been out plenty of times before. But this was

different, her brain kept telling her. This was an actual date. Not

wanting to dress up to much, she had stuck with black pants and a white top that Martin once said he liked.

The buzzer went, and she rushed to answer it. "Hey, you ready?" came Martin's voice.

"Yeah. I'll be right down."

Samantha grabbed her coat and purse, and went down to meet Martin.

"Hi." he said, kissing her on the cheek. "You look great."

"Thanks." She smiled "So do you." Martin had gone for a blue shirt, and was also wearing black pants. "So where are we off to?"

"There's a great Italian restaurant, that I thought would be nice."

"Great, lets go." she said.

Martin lead her to the taxi, opening the door for her. The restaurant turned out to be a smallish, cosy restaurant run by an Italian family. Over dinner, they talked about random things, not bringing up work or past childhood. Doing everything they could to make the evening as pleasant as possible. Martin did his part to make Samantha forget about the trial and everything, even if it was only for an evening. After dinner they found themselves in Martin's apartment drinking coffee.

"Your apartment is very neat." said Samantha.

"Did you expect it to be messy then?" Martin asked.

"Not messy, but not as neat as this."

"Well I hate to admit it, but I'm a bit of a neat freak."

Samantha laughed, wandering around the apartment. Her gaze caught a picture, of a younger Martin smiling happily, with his parents standing beside him also smiling. Her own smile faded a bit.

"Come sit down." said Martin catching glimpse of her face not wanting her to be upset.

Samantha turned around, moving to join Martin on the couch.

"Thanks for dinner." She said when she had sat down. "It was really

good."

"You're very welcome." said Martin.

"I talked to Danny earlier, and he said something about you wanting to ask me out for ages, but never worked up the courage. What was that about?" asked Samantha innocently, a teasing smile on her face.

I'm gonna kill Danny, thought Martin. "Well, I just thought you weren't interested. I did ask you out soon after I joined, but you said some other time, so I assumed you weren't interested."

Samantha smiled. "It's not that I wasn't interested....it was just a

mix of things."

"Like you and Jack?"

Samantha looked at him sharply. "How did you know?"

"It was pretty obvious. Van Doren also said something when she was talking to Jack during the Barry Mashburn situation."

"What was going on between you?" he asked.

Samantha looked at him warily, not wanting to get into this discussion.

"I'm not going to judge you Samantha, I just want to hear your side."

Samantha sighed.

"It was basically a big mistake. He made me feel wanted, special. I

knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it, I just wanted that feeling

of being loved. There were just some moments when I'd forget

everything, and just be in that moment with him." she said not looking at Martin, but at the photo of him with his family.

"Did you love him?" asked Martin dreading the answer.

Samantha sighed "Sometimes I think it was love, but he would always go back to Maria, so I never knew. But I think there were times when I loved him, and he loved me, simpler times. I know you probably didn't want to hear that but it's the truth. We both knew it was a big mistake and it could never amount to anything. After he kept having to leave and go back to her, I think I just fell out of love, I didn't want that sort of relationship."

He wrapped his arms around her, moving so she half lay across the couch leaning into his arms.

"Are there still any feelings there?" he asked.

Samantha shook her head. "We've both moved on. It was over before the whole bookstore thing, but I think that's when he realised it was final. He's gone back to Maria now, its a lot better this way."

Martin smiled at her, glad that everything was over between them, and that there were no unresolved feelings. He realised that it may sound harsh, but it was the truth.

"So that's the story." said Samantha softly.

Martin hugged her closer. "Thanks for telling me." he said.

Leaning down he kissed Samantha, they kissed, the kiss growing more and more passionate. They broke apart breathless, staring at each other for a few seconds before kissing again. Martin started to move his hand over Samantha's back. She froze, a flash picture of Riley coming into her head. She pulled away from Martin sharply.

"What..." said Martin incoherently, a hurt look coming over his face.

Samantha closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Martin, but immediately her head was filled with images of Riley, his hands moving over her like Martin's had just been doing. She felt bile rising up in her throat. Without any explanation, she jumped off the couch and rushed into the bathroom. Shocked, Martin got up to follow her, he stopped outside the bathroom door, Samantha had locked it. He could hear the sound of her retching through the door.

"Sam? Are you alright." he called. There was no answer.

The toilet flushed, and Samantha opened the door, tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking.

"I'm sorry." she said brokenly.

"Hey, it's alright." said Martin reaching out for her hand.

She pulled away. "I can't do this." she said. "It's too soon." Before a

shocked Martin could process what she had said, Samantha grabbed her purse and coat and rushed out of the apartment.

Too soon? he thought confusion filling his brain. "Shit." he swore.

Grabbing his own coat, he rushed after Samantha.

"Sam!" he yelled running out into the street. He caught sight of a

blonde head getting into a taxi on the other side of the road, he

started to cross the road but the taxi pulled away leaving him standing there.

"Shit." he swore again, before crossing fully to where Samantha had

been, and waiting to hail the next taxi that passed. One pulled up, and he climbed in hurriedly, giving Samantha's address. His taxi was just behind Samantha's and he could see her blonde head in the rear window.

The taxis pulled up outside Samantha's apartment block.

"That's $6.40" said the driver.

"Here." said Martin, thrusting a $10 bill at the driver. "Keep the

change."

He rushed out catching Samantha in the lobby of her building.

"Hey Samantha."

She whirled round in shock. "Martin? What are you doing here? Look I'm sorry about rushing out..."

"Let's just go up to your apartment and talk ok?" said Martin.

The silence on the way up to Sam's apartment was unbearable for Martin, but looking at Samantha, he could tell that she didn't want to talk yet. Once inside her apartment she began talking though.

"I am sorry, but its too soon, its going too fast. I just

couldn't...I'm sorry."

"Hey you've got nothing to be sorry for. Okay?"

Samantha nodded, more tears making their way down her face.

"Look, I know its hard, but I'm going to be there with you. I would

never push you to do anything you don't want. I don't care how much time it takes but I am not going to leave you. I love you."

Samantha looked at him, and saw the love shining through his eyes. In that moment she knew that this was it, what she truly wanted. Who would have thought that she would fall in love with Martin. She'd admitted to Danny that he was cute when she first met him, but she had never imagined this happening. Over the years her feelings for him had grown without her realising.

She smiled. "I love you too." she said finally able to say her true

feelings.

Martin smiled, "You wanna sit down?" he asked.

Samantha nodded "Sure." Martin lead her over to her couch, and sat down. Martin pulled Samantha down to lay with her head on his lap, and her legs stretched out over the couch. They sat in comfortable silence, Martin gently stroking Samantha's hair.

About 10 minutes passed with them just sitting there, Martin felt

himself drifting off to sleep, "Hey Sam.." he started to say, looking

down he saw that Samantha had fallen asleep, she looked so peaceful and serene that he didn't have the heart to wake her, so he just let his head fall back and his eyes close.

He woke up a few hours later due to an incredible neck ache, and a

murmuring from Samantha. He leant down to hear what she was saying.

"Please stop, please don't hurt me." she pleaded in her sleep.

Martin tensed, he could imagine what she was dreaming of. He looked at her in worry, her face was no longer peaceful, but scrunched up and scared.

"Hey Sam." he said in her ear. "Wake up okay? You're alright, you're in your apartment." He stroked her cheek firmly, having heard somewhere that it was a very effective way of waking someone up.

"Please." she whispered again. Suddenly she screamed loudly, scaring the crap outta Martin. He jumped, which jogged Samantha who shot up, and sat there breathing in deep breaths.

"Sam?" asked Martin. She turned her face towards him. "You okay?"

She nodded. "It was just a dream." she said, trying to convince herself as well as telling him.

"How often do you get them?" he asked.

"Pretty much every night." she said.

"I'm so sorry." he said. "C'mon, lets get you to bed."

"Okay." she said standing shakily.

Martin took her arm and helped her into her room.

He sat and waited on the bed while she got changed in the bathroom. She walked out, dressed simply in joggers and a t-shirt, but with a natural, fresh beauty that awed him.

"I'm gonna stay on the couch tonight ok?"

"I'm alright Martin." protested Samantha.

"I don't care, I'll just stay in case."

Samantha sighed in resignation. "Ok. I'll grab you some spare bedding."

Going to the closet, she got him a spare quilt and a pillow, walking

over to him she handed it to her. There were several thin, white scars marking her perfect skin on the inside of her arm.

"What's this?" he asked, grabbing her arm causing her to drop the

bedding.

She pulled her arm away from him. "It's nothing. It was a long time

ago." She picked up the bedding and walked into the couch in the other room.

"Samantha it's not nothing." said Martin angrily, following her.

"Well what do you want me to tell you?" she snapped turning sharply to

face him and dropping the bedding on the couch. "That I couldn't handle being my father's punching bag anymore and I wanted the pain to go away? That I thought it was the only way to escape? That I would rather have the physical pain cuz I couldn't deal with the mental pain? I was

16! What do you want to hear? Huh?"

She sat down heavily on the couch. Martin sat cautiously next to her.

"Samantha, I'm sorry." he said. "I just....I can't imagine you like

that you know."

Samantha looked at him, he did look truly sorry. "I'm sorry too. I

shouldn't have reacted like that."

"You had every right. It's none of my business." said Martin.

"Look, there's lots of things that I still haven't told anyone, you all

know the basic story, just none of the details. This being one of

them." she said waving her arm. "It'll take time."

"I don't have anywhere to be." said Martin.

Samantha smiled, "I know. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Ok." said Martin. "See you in the morning."

"Night." said Samantha, walking back into her room.


	19. Chapter 19

7.15am

Martin woke to the sound of plates and cutlery clanging, and to the

smell of coffee. He got up, stretched and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." he said to Samantha who was making coffee and toast.

"Morning." she said. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah actually. Yourself?"

Samantha turned and put a pot of coffee and a plate of toast on the

table. She had dark circles under her eyes, and still looked exhausted.

"Alright I suppose."

"Sam?"

"Ok, I was awake most of the night, just couldn't sleep. Come, sit,

eat." she said changing the subject.Martin sat, helping himself to coffee and toast.

"This all you eat for breakfast?" he asked.

Samantha smiled, pausing in the middle of taking her meds. "Usually just coffee, I'm not a breakfast person."

Martin tutted. "You know it's the most important meal." he said.

"God you sound like a parent." said Samantha swallowing her pills.

"Your leg bothering you?" asked Martin.

"A little." said Sam.

"I should go soon, need to get changed. I'm probably starting to

smell." said Martin.

"Nice." said Samantha wrinkling her nose.

"What are you doing today?" asked Martin.

Samantha shrugged. "Might pop into the office later, just to say hi to everyone. Don't know."

They carried on for about 15 minutes just talking until they finished

and Martin had to leave to get ready for work.

12.00pm

"Hey guys." said Samantha softly as she walked into the office for the first time since she had come out of hospital.

"Hey Sam!" said Danny excitedly getting up to give Samantha a hug. Samantha hesitantly hugged him back still not fully comfortable with human contact, the dream last night having brought back all the feelings. Damn the dreams, it had been getting so much better.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" said Vivian.

"Hey Viv, yeah I'm alright." said Samantha then turned towards Martin.

"Hey." she said smiling.

"Hey." he said back, reaching out to clasp her hand, not wanting to

show any public displays until Samantha was completely ready.

Vivian and Danny watched the exchange, grinning.

"Aww look at you two!" said Danny. "Ain't it cute?"

"Isn't what cute?" asked Jack. "Hey Sam." he said seeing her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Jack noticed Martin and Samantha's hands. "Is that what's cute?" he asked Danny.

Danny nodded hesitantly, apprehensive of what Jack's reaction would be. However Jack smiled at them, glad that Samantha could finally be happy with someone who was good for her. "When did this happen?" he asked curiously.

"Yesterday." answered Samantha.

Jack smiled again, to show that he was fine with it. "Congrats, if

that's the right word." he said.

Samantha smiled. "Thanks." she said.

"Hey Samantha, can I talk to you for a minute?" said Vivian.

"Sure." said Samantha.

"Jack, can we use your office?" asked Vivian.

"Go ahead." said Jack.

Vivian walked into the office, followed by Samantha.

"So what's up?' asked Samantha, both of them sitting down.

"Just thought you might need some 'girl talk' and I wanted to see how you really are, the truth." replied Vivian.

Samantha sighed. "I'm better than I was." she said, she could say she was fine, but Vivian wouldn't believe that and it wasn't the truth.

"How are things with Martin? I heard you went on a date last night."

she asked.

"They're alright. We went out for a really nice meal last night, that

was good. We went back to his place for coffee and uhhhh...well we were kissing and I saw Riley's face and completely freaked. I pushed Martin away and ended up throwing up in the toilet. So I told him it was too soon, and just ran out and went home. Martin followed me and he said that it didn't matter, and he would wait as long as I need." said Samantha smiling at the memory. "Well then I think I must have fallen asleep, the next thing I remember was waking up on the couch screaming."

"Do you still get the nightmares?" asked Vivian.

Samantha shook her head. "It's still the same, if not worse. I still

keep seeing him Viv." said Samantha raising her pain filled eyes to

look at Vivian.

Vivian got up and put an arm round Samantha's shoulders. "It will get better Samantha." she said comfortingly.

Samantha smiled sadly.

"Well I should get back to work." said Vivian.

"Alright. Thanks Viv." said Samantha.

Vivian smiled and walked out of Jack's office. Leaving Samantha sitting in one of the chairs, her head in her hands.

"Hey Sam." said Danny walking into Jack's office where she was still

sitting about 5 minutes later.

"Hey Danny."

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

Samantha shrugged. "I'm okay. Not looking forward to tomorrow though."

Danny cringed. "Can't say I blame you. Well we'll all go out and

celebrate when its over, alright? I heard that new Chinese place is

really good. The one on 10th?"

"Never heard of it." said Samantha. "Sounds good, been...."

"Hey Sam." said Vivian popping her head round the door interrupting the conversation. "Van Doren's on line 1. She wants to speak to you."

"Thanks." said Samantha walking over to pick up the phone.

"We'll talk later." said Danny leaving the room to give Samantha some privacy.

"Hello." said Samantha picking up the phone.

"Hi Samantha." said Van Doren. "How did the session with Jane go?"

"It was alright. We didn't really get into much." said Samantha.

"I rang to talk about the trial." said Paula.

Samantha sighed and she sat down on a chair. "Yeah, I kinda figured." she said.

"Well the good news is that as we have all the taped conversations, and the doctors reports, and the photographs. Both Riley and Atkins have admitted to being guilty, they knew the evidence was too strong. So there's is no need for you to talk about what happened. But you do need to be there just in case. This trial is mainly to decide what the sentence is going to be, so it won't require a lot from you."

"That's great. Thank you." said Samantha, grateful that she wouldn't have to talk about what happened.

"We will need you there though, 9.30." said Paula.

"Okay, I will." said Samantha. "Bye."

"Bye." said Paula.

Samantha hung up the phone, and went to see the others smiling.

"Great news." she said. "I probably won't need to testify, they only

need me there just in case, as they've got all the evidence and

everything else."

"That's excellent, Samantha." said Vivian, and the others added their comments too.

"I think I'm going to head home." said Samantha. "Hope I can get

downstairs without being bombarded by people wanting to know how I am, like this morning."

"I'll take you home." said Martin. "Got my car back from the shop

today."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." said Samantha.

"I'll be back later." said Martin.

"Bye." came the chorus from the others.

Martin and Samantha made it to the elevator avoiding most of the

people. Samantha breathed a sigh of relief when they got in. "Thank God." she said sighing exaggeratedly.

Martin laughed, but it was cut short by the sight of Samantha leaning heavily against the wall of the elevator and grimacing as if she were in pain.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Hmm?" she said distracted. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. My leg just hurts a

bit."

"You taken the pills?" asked Martin.

Samantha nodded, "It's nothing, I'm sure it will go. I've just been

using it quite a bit lately."

"If you're sure." said Martin still worried.

"Positive." replied Samantha.

Martin had dropped Samantha back at her apartment. After convincing Martin that she was alright to be alone and persuading him to go back to work she was left alone with her thoughts about the trial the next day.

She was so glad she wouldn't have to testify about what happened, she didn't think she could do that in the same room as them. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened to cause her to have dreams like that. She could still see their faces, and hear the malicious coldness of Lisa Atkins voice echoing in her ears. In her dreams she could still feel every cut and bruise they inflicted on her, they had mostly healed but at night they would get worse. She could still taste the coppery blood as it flowed down her face. She wanted to get it over with but she was dreading every minute of it. She had managed to do the report, after much agonizing over it and she was ready to give it to the prosecution tomorrow. It was one of the hardest, most painful things she had to do.


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Ok I don't know a thing about the American legal system, so this is kinda based from the English system, but mostly made up, cuz honestly I got no idea. Plus I have no idea what they would ask in a trial. Sorry that the sentencing is pretty much completely unreal, but its for the purpose of the story._

The next day.

9.30am

Samantha sat in the courtroom with Danny on one side of her and Martin on the other. Vivian, Jack and Paula were also seated along the same row. Martin was holding her hand comfortingly. Danny and Martin had picked her up this morning and the entire car ride had been spent in a nervous silence. Samantha anxiously chewed on her bottom lip, not wanting to see Riley and Atkins again.

They were brought in a few minutes later, handcuffed. Their eyes

immediately searching the room, seeking out Samantha. Once they caught sight of her, Lisa Atkins glared hatefully, whereas James Riley looked Samantha up and down, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. When he saw Martin holding Samantha's hand protectively, he smiled a malicious, twisted smile. Samantha shuddered and looked away, feeling sick to her stomach. Martin squeezed her hand harder, and Danny smiled at her comfortingly.

"All rise." called one of the attendants as the judge came in.

Everyone stood, Samantha a bit shakily, while the judge walked in and took a seat on the stand at the front.

"Be seated." he called again.

"We are here to discuss the sentence for the defendants James Riley and Lisa Atkins. Both have pleaded guilty to the kidnapping and torturing of Agent Samantha Spade. We are here today to determine the sentence for the two. If the prosecution could please run over the evidence, then the sentence will be decided by myself as the judge."

The time passed in a blur for Samantha. With every minute that passed she felt herself growing more and more nervous. Hearing the prosecution going over what happened to her, made her feel physically ill. Martin sat next to her, his eyes darkening with anger hearing what had happened.

Suddenly something caught her attention. "I would like to call Samantha Spade up to the stand."

It didn't register with Samantha immediately, until Martin whispered to her that she had to go up. She shakily got to her feet and walked slowly to the stand, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Especially her two tormentors. She sat down, nervously fidgeting. She went through the process of swearing to tell the truth and everything. One of the members of the prosecution, the woman who was probably just slightly older than her smiled and stood to approach the stand.

"Agent Spade, we just have a few questions." she said.

Samantha nodded.

"You were held hostage for 14 and a half hours, is that correct?"

"Uhhh, yes I think so." said Samantha. "Honestly I wasn't really aware of the time."

"Were both the defendants present at all times?"

Samantha shook her head. "Umm...She, Lisa, wasn't there for a bit, she left the cabin and the next time I saw her was in the house on

Oakwood."

"Were they both responsible for your injuries?"

Samantha nodded again, "Yes, but most of them, the major ones were done by Riley."

The woman nodded, her colleague writing what the answers were on a pad of paper. "We have the doctors report here, your Honor." she said to the judge passing him the reports.

"Thank you." said the woman to Samantha. "I think that is all we need."

"Agent Spade, please be seated." said the judge.

Samantha sighed relieved and made her way back to her seat. As she sat down her she was given comforting smiles by the others around her.

"If there is anything else the prosecution wishes to ask, please speak now." When they shook their heads he continued "Court will resume in half an hour after the sentence has been decided."

Samantha inwardly groaned, she could wait any longer. "I'm going to get some fresh air." she said standing abruptly.

"You want some company?" asked Martin.

Samantha shook her head. "But thanks anyway." she said. She turned and walked to the door, ignoring the stares. As soon as she was out Martin and Danny exchanged concerned glances.

30 minutes later, they were all seated back in the courtroom. Samantha had come back about 5 minutes before, and was sitting anxiously awaiting the sentence.

Once everyone had settled down, the judge began. "We have gone over all the evidence we have, and taken into account the fact that both the defendants pleaded guilty, and there are no previous offences of this nature. Lisa Atkins, as most of the injuries weren't caused by her and the injuries that were, were superficial. We charge her with common assault and battery, which would be 6 months in jail with a mandatory 1 month without parole. However as kidnapping is included, the sentence is increased to 8 months with a mandatory 8 weeks without parole, plus

10 weeks community service when she is out."

There were several murmurs from the courtroom, most people disagreeing with the sentencing.

"Silence please." said the judge. "James Riley, as there was intention for harm, temporary loss of consciousness, extensive bruising and cuts requiring stitching, also a charge of rape and kidnapping. we sentence him to 10 years with a mandatory 12 months without parole."

Samantha sat stunned when the judge announced the sentences. It was finally over, but the thought that Lisa Atkins could be out in 8 weeks put shivers up her spine.

"Take the prisoners away." said the judge.

Riley and Atkins were taken by the guards, as they passed where

Samantha was sitting, James stopped in front of her. "Bet you're

happy." he sneered.

"Look just go." said Martin.

"Got yourself a knight in shining armour huh? Where was he when you needed him?" he looked at Samantha leering. "You had her in the sack yet?" he asked Martin.

"Come on." growled the guard holding him, and dragged him away.

Lisa, who had stopped behind James when he stopped, turned to look at Samantha. "8 weeks." she said. "Just you wait." Before she too was dragged away.

Samantha sagged against Martin feeling emotionally and physically

drained.

"Come on let's get you out of here." said Martin. "Danny, you want a lift?" he asked.

"Sure." said Danny. "You guys coming?" he asked Jack and Vivian, who were looking at Sam sympathetically.

"Yeah." said Vivian.

"Why don't you all take the rest of the day off?" interrupted Paula.

"Really?" said Jack looking at her.

"Yes go ahead. You all deserve a break." she said.

"Thanks." said Samantha smiling.

"Alright bye guys." said Martin.

Danny, Martin and Samantha walked out of the courtroom followed by Vivian and Jack.

"Here we are." said Martin arriving outside Samantha's apartment after having dropped Danny off at his place.

"Thanks." said Samantha distantly.

"Are you alright?" asked Martin. "You've been very quiet since we

left."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Well they're locked away now. You've got nothing to worry about." said Martin.

Samantha smiled bitterly. "Only 8 weeks." she said. "She could be out then. You heard what she said."

"That's even if she does get parole." said Martin. "Look don't think

about that, just focus on the fact that they are locked up now."

"You're right." she said, trying to push the doubts to the back of her

mind. "Well I'm going to take a walk before I go in."

"Okay." said Martin. "Don't be long, it's starting to rain. Plus Danny

wants us to go out and celebrate."

Samantha smiled, "Okay. I'll call you." she said getting out of the

car, and walking down the street. Her shoulders hunched, and her hands jammed in her pockets to ward off the cold.

Martin watched her go. He had tried to act positive for Samantha, but he was worried about what Lisa had said. 8 weeks was too short, what if she did get parole? Would she come after Samantha like she implied. I won't let anything happen to her, he vowed. He decided to go for a drive to clear his head, to get rid of any negative thoughts.

Samantha walked down the street, her ears and nose going numb, and water trickling down her face. The thought of 8 weeks running through her head. She didn't particularly want to go out, besides what was there to celebrate? Sure, it was over for now, but it would never truly be over, not as long as she still had the memories.

The sentences seemed too short to her. After everything they had done to her, they could be out in either 8 weeks or 12 months. The thought of that caused her to shudder. The rain was a lot harder now, soaking her to the skin. She didn't notice the cold or the rain, she just walked in a daydream, she didn't know how long and she didn't know where. She had dealt with the legal system before and found it unfair, in cases they had solved. But she hadn't really realised the possibility of it happening to her. She was incredibly glad that they locked away now, but what would happen when they were out. As if suddenly aware that she was still walking she looked at her surroundings, the rain obstructing her vision. Where was she? Then she saw it, the bookstore, The Table of Contents. She hadn't dared go in there since. She stood on the corner just staring across the street. A familiar car pulled up next to her, and honked the horn. It was Martin on his drive. He rolled down the window, "Samantha, get in." he ordered. "You're soaked through, come on I'm taking you home."

Numb, Samantha got in the car.

"Damnit Samantha." said Martin turning up the heating. "What are you trying to do? You'll catch pneumonia."

She turned towards him, the lost look on her face breaking his heart.

He reached over and hugged her, not caring that that he would get wet.

"Let's go." he said, pulling away and turning the car around.

"I'm sorry, I just had to think." whispered Samantha, so low that

Martin almost didn't hear.

He smiled. "Don't worry. We just have to get you home before you catch anything."


	21. Chapter 21

12.45pm

Once they got to Samantha's apartment block, Martin walked her to the door.

"Thanks." Samantha said unlocking her door. "Do you think you could tell Danny I'm not really up to doing anything tonight, as you're ringing him anyway."

"Sure. Will you be alright tonight?" asked Martin.

Samantha nodded.

"Okay, well you should go and get changed and warmed up before you catch anything." said Martin smiling.

"Yeah, ok. Bye." said Samantha surprising Martin with a hug.

"Bye Sam. Promise to call if you need anything." he said returning the hug.

"I promise." said Samantha going into her apartment.

2.00pm

Samantha sat on her couch, holding a cup of steaming hot coffee,

wrapped in a blanket, trying to get warm. She had changed and had a hot shower but she still couldn't get warm. She was just about to put a movie on when the door buzzer went. She got up and pressed the button saying "Hello."

"Hey Sam." came Danny's voice. "Thought you could use someone to talk to."

Samantha smiled, "Come on up." she said.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Danny, making himself comfortable on her couch. He looked at her concerned. "You okay? You're shivering."

"Yeah, I went for a walk to clear my head, and didn't quite realise how cold it was."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well we can't have you getting ill. Sit down

with the blanket. Do you have a hot water bottle?"

"Umm, yeah I think so." said Samantha, "In the closet next to the

bathroom."

"I'll get it." said Danny.

"Thanks. Oh, did Martin call you?"

"Yeah he said you didn't feel up to going out, so I thought I'd come

and see how you are." Danny walked back into the kitchen holding the hot water bottle. He put the kettle on to boil, then when it was ready he handed it to Samantha. "Here you go." he said, sitting down next to Samantha.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm just not really in the mood to going out." she said.

"I understand." said Danny. "Now, if you don't mind, what did Atkins and Riley say?"

Samantha sighed and laughed bitterly. "Well Atkins basically said she'd be coming after me when she got out. And Riley..." Samantha paused. "He just said something." her tone of voice, saying she didn't want to talk about it.

"Atkins said that?" said Danny disbelievingly. "You didn't believe her did you?"

Samantha shrugged and looked away. "It was the way she said it, she meant it Danny. I know she did."

Danny looked at Sam, his practised eyes seeing her insecurity and

anxiety.

"We won't let her okay?" he said reassuringly. "Me, Martin, Viv and

Jack. We won't let her. You know that right?"

Samantha smiled. "Yeah I know. Thanks Danny."

"So...you wanna watch a movie?" asked Danny after a short pause.

"I was just about to watch Gladiator." said Samantha

"Okay then." said Danny. "You feeling any warmer?"

"Uhh yeah a bit." Samantha said.

"Good. Let's start the movie then."

It had been just over a week since the trial, and it was the end of

Samantha's first full day back at the Bureau. However, since the trial, the nightmares had gotten worse, she kept having dreams that they were out. Dreams that ended with her waking up in a cold sweat, shaking in terror. She hadn't told the others, she thought that they had possibly guessed though. She had been getting less and less sleep, and they would often comment on how tired she looked. She had been having regular sessions with Jane Smith. She had opened up a lot more and had started talking about her past, it had helped, talking about it. She hadn't really talked to any of the others in great detail about her past. She knew Martin wanted to talk, and she would. When she was ready.

The whole team were out to dinner, to celebrate Samantha coming back.

"So how does it feel to be getting back to work?" asked Danny.

"It's great." said Samantha. "Still got tons of people coming up to me asking if I'm alright."

"Well it's great to have you back." said Vivian.

"Yeah, it was getting annoying with everyone asking when you were coming back." Joked Jack.

Martin smiled at Samantha happily. Glad that she was finally getting back to her old self and that she was happier. He squeezed her hand under the table.

"Well that was a great meal." said Martin, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah I'm completely stuffed." said Danny sighing.

"You shouldn't have eaten all your food and half of mine then should you?" laughed Samantha.

Vivian smiled, it was good to see Samantha laughing and joking again.

"Well I'd better take off." said Jack yawning and checking his watch.

Vivian also glanced at her watch. "Is that the time? I should head home too."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." said Jack.

"Bright and early" said Vivian.

"Night." said Samantha and the other two to Jack and Vivian's

retreating figures.

Samantha yawned too. "Yeah I should get some sleep. Got physio before work tomorrow. Aren't I lucky."

"Yeah, how's that going?" asked Martin.

"It's going good. She said it's almost 100 better."

"That's great Sam." said Danny.

"Well goodnight." said Sam, leaning over to kiss Martin and squeezing Danny's shoulder.

"We'll walk you out." said Martin, standing up and slipping an arm

around Samantha's waist.

They walked out into the street, each getting into their own cars with a final goodnight.

9.15am

"Morning." called Samantha walking into the bullpen. "Sorry I'm late, physio overran."

"Morning Sam." said Danny.

"Hey." said Martin getting up to greet Sam with a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Sam." said Vivian. "Jack will be here in a few minutes. There's a new case he rang on his way in."

"Okay." said Samantha sitting down at her desk.

"Hey so how was physio then?" asked Martin.

"It was alright. Got some new exercises. She said that now I'm back at work, there will be more pressure on it so I have to increase the muscle strength, or something like that."

"Sounds fun." said Danny.

"Yeah sure." replied Samantha.

About 5 minutes later Jack rushed in. "Sorry traffic was a nightmare. Well we've got a new case."

Right. What are the details?" asked Vivian.

"28 year old Joshua O'Connors, works in a small real estate company. He's been missing since at least 12pm yesterday. He was supposed to meet some clients at a house at 12, but he never showed up. His partners, 2 of them, were at the office, when the clients rung and said that O'Connors hadn't shown. They tried his cell but he didn't answer. He wasn't the type to miss any appointments, so one of the partners, a Charles Driver, called the police before they shut up, when he still hadn't heard anything from him."

"Any enemies?" asked Samantha.

"Not that they can think of. Viv, Martin, you're going to go to the

office. It's called Roberts and Co, number 5, 16th street, Brooklyn."

"Right. We're on it." said Martin grabbing his jacket, followed by

Vivian.

"Danny, Samantha. Here's his address, I want you to check out his

apartment. I'm going to run a credit card and phone check for the past 24 hours."

"Okay." said Samantha.

"Let's go." said Danny.

"Keep in touch." Jack called after them.

22 hours missing.

10.00am

"Nice place." said Samantha looking around. "Quite empty though." she added.

Danny nodded. The apartment had all the necessary furniture but there were very few personal items. All they could see were a few framed pictures on a small table.

"Hey was this the house he was showing clients?" asked Samantha looking at some papers on the counter.

"He was supposed to be showing a house on Beech Drive, number 1503." said Danny checking his notebook.

"Nope, this isn't it, But it's circled in red and he's put a question

mark next to it."

"Maybe he wants to buy it?" suggest Danny.

"I'm going to send this to Martin, see if his partners know anything

about it." said Samantha.

"Look what I found." said Danny a few minutes later, opening a desk drawer. "Bullets, lots of bullets. But no sign of a gun."

"Now why does a real estate guy, living in a nice neighborhood, with no enemies that anyone can think of need a gun?" asked Samantha.

"Maybe he got into some dodgy dealings with a house or some clients." said Danny.

"Do you think he ran?" Sam asked.

"No signs of it." said Danny. "I checked the bedroom no clothes, or at least not many seem to be missing."

"Well we'll look round for a bit longer then head back to the office."

said Samantha.

23 hours missing

11.00am

"Well his partners seem to be hiding something." said Vivian, when they were all back at the office.

"In what way?" asked Jack.

"They seem a bit shifty, they got quite nervous when we asked them about the house that Samantha found the picture of."

"What did they say?" asked Samantha.

"They said they had no idea about it but kept giving each other funny looks."

"We found some interesting articles too." said Martin. "There were

several 'missing' items reported from houses that Roberts and Co had looked round. It was never decided what really happened, but many clients suspected them."

"Any recently?" asked Danny.

"Ummm, an antique clock, just a small one, but worth $1,500 went

missing from a house just last week."

"So maybe they were all in this little scheme together, but O'Connors got greedy and makes off with the goods." suggested Samantha.

"But if his partners were in on it, why would they call the cops? They must have known that if they found out about the stolen items then they would get done for it too." said Danny.

"Maybe they thought it would look suspicious if they didn't." said

Martin.

"Or maybe they just wanted to find O'Connors and didn't think about the consequences." said Vivian.

"Well according to his phone records, O'Connors made several calls late last night to a cell phone number. The number belongs to David Roberts, the manager of the company."

"So maybe the other partner, Charles Driver, got cold feet and called the police when O'Connors went missing, but didn't tell Roberts." said Vivian.

"Sam, Danny I want you to check out the house and we'll bring Driver and Roberts in for questioning."

"Okay." said Samantha.

"We'll be back later." said Danny.

24 hours missing.

12.00pm

"Huh. This is nice." said Danny. The house looked nothing like the

picture, it was completely run down and half boarded up.

"Well if you're going to hide stolen goods, then this is the right

place." said Samantha, walking up to the door followed by Danny.

"So how do we get in?" asked Danny when they discovered the door was locked.

"Let's try the back." said Samantha.

They walked round to the back door.

"It's open." said Danny testing the handle and getting out his gun and walking in.

Samantha also took her gun and following Danny in.

"You take the downstairs. I'll take up." said Samantha.

"If you're sure." said Danny.

Danny walked through the downstairs rooms, looking at all the stolen items cluttering the room. "Hey Sam. We got goods." he called up the stairs.

Samantha walked through the upstairs rooms, she walked into the

bedroom, and saw a lived-in bed and several real estate papers.

"Shit." she swore. "Danny!" she yelled starting to walk out the room.

Before she got to the door, a figure ran out from the bathroom shoving into Samantha sending her painfully slamming into the wall. Downstairs Danny heard the yell and a thud and started anxiously making his way upstairs.

The figure came at Samantha again and through the pain filled haze, she could tell it was Joshua O'Connors from the photo she had seen earlier.

He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up.

"Sam?" They both heard Danny's yell.

He grabbed Samantha by the throat choking her, cutting off her air

supply.

Samantha started choking, trying to pull his hands away from her neck, and trying to kick him with her legs. But it didn't do any good. He slammed her back into the wall, pinning her there. Blackness started to invade her vision.

She felt herself losing consciousness, and was just about to give up, when she felt Joshua being pulled away by an irate Danny. She collapsed to the door, gasping for breath.

Danny aimed his gun at Joshua. "You alright?" he asked Samantha. She nodded unable to speak.

"Joshua O'Connors, you are under arrest for attempted murder and the taking and possession of stolen goods." he said putting the handcuffs on him.

Danny took out his phone and called the police, telling them the

location and that they had found him. He looked over at Samantha, who was now sitting on the floor massaging her neck.

"Sam? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." she rasped.

"Police will be here in a minute." he said.

Samantha nodded.

12.30pm

Joshua had been taken to the police station and Danny had talked to Vivian, he found out that Roberts and Driver had confessed and had also been taken down to the station.

Danny was still very worried about Samantha, she looked in pain and still had trouble talking.

"Samantha, let's see your throat." said Danny.

Samantha looked at him, Danny winced at the sight of the bruising and swollen skin.

"Sam we're taking you to the hospital."

"No. I'm fine." croaked Samantha.

"No arguing, we're going." said Danny.

1.00pm

"Danny just rang." said Vivian. "They got O'Connors, and they're on

their way to the hospital."

"What happened?" asked Martin anxiously leaping to her feet.

"O'Connors tried to strangle Samantha." said Vivian.

"What?!" said Jack.

"Danny asked Samantha what happened, as Danny was downstairs and Samantha said that he threw her into a wall, then when he realised Danny was there, he tried to strangle her." said Vivian.

"Is she alright?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, just some bruising, but they're getting the doctors to check it out. I said we'd go and meet them there."

"Ok lets go." said Martin.

1.30pm

"Well this feels too familiar." muttered Vivian to Jack, as they made

their way through the hospital corridors, Martin leading the way.

"Mmm." Jack nodded. "We're here too much."

"There's Danny." said Martin.

Danny was waiting outside a room just ahead of them.

"Hey guys." he said, when they caught up to him.

"How is she?" asked Martin immediately.

"She's fine, there's just some bruising round the neck, she has to have ice on it for a bit, and some cream or something to help reduce the swelling."

"What actually happened?" asked Jack.

"Well we got to the house, and the front was locked so we went in the back. Sam said she'd check upstairs and while I checked down. I found tons of stolen items, so I went to call her up the stairs, and a few seconds later I heard her yell 'Danny' and I heard a thud, so I ran upstairs to what had happened, I found her in the bedroom, O'Connors had her pinned up against the wall, and had his hands round her neck, so I pulled him off and handcuffed him. Sam said that he charged her, just as she was walking to the door."

"Oww." sympathised Vivian. "She's alright though?"

"Yeah. She put up a bit of a fuss over coming her, I told her better

safe then sorry. She didn't take that to well." said Danny.

"She wouldn't." said Martin.

A few seconds later Samantha walked out of the room they were waiting next to.

"Hey guys." she said. "All ready to go."

"Okay, we'll drop you at home on the way to the office." said Jack.

"Home? I'm not going home yet. Still got half a days work." objected Samantha.

"You should rest." said Vivian gently.

"I will rest, just after work." said Samantha stubbornly. "I have to

write up the report you know."

Jack sighed in resignation. "Okay, but the minute you start to feel

less than 100, you're going home."

"Fine." said Samantha, walking down the corridor, dragging Martin after her.

Martin offered to give her a ride. Danny, Jack and Vivian would go in Danny's car.

"You've been awfully quiet." said Samantha softly to Martin.

Martin smiled. "I could have lost you." he said.

"But you didn't." said Samantha. "Hey, Martin look at me. I'm fine, you know that."

"But I could of." he said.

"Yeah but that's what it's like in this line of work. When ever you

went out on cases, I was worried too. It's just part of the job." said

Samantha, not wanting to admit, that she too had been scared. Scared that she wouldn't have made it. That she would never see Martin, Danny or Viv and Jack again. It wasn't the first time she had felt that. This was the third time in the past 4 months, and honestly, that was 3 times too many. But it was part of the job.

"Anyway, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" she asked,

pushing her morbid thoughts away.

"I'd love to." replied Martin smiling his little half smile, the one

that made her forget everything and just be lost in him.


	22. Chapter 22

8.30pm.

Martin had come over at 7, and Samantha had cooked a pasta dish,

something her mom used to make. They had opened a bottle of wine, had a good time. Each completely relaxed and comfortable with the other, what fairy tale relationships are like, for a moment anyway. The ones Samantha used to dream about when she was little, she would dream whenever she heard her parents arguing.

Samantha sighed from where she was nestled in Martin's arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Samantha smiled. "Nothing. It's a happy sigh. This is nice."

Martin smiled. "Yeah it is."

Samantha moved to a sitting position, wincing when she leant on a

bruise that had been caused by O'Connors.

"You okay?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, just a small bruise." she said.

"So, interesting day huh?" said Martin.

"You could say that." said Sam yawning. "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired.

It's been a long day."

"You want me to leave?" asked Martin starting to move.

"No." said Samantha, "No it's fine. It's nice having company."

Martin smiled and pulled Samantha back down so she was lying cuddled up to him.

"Martin, tell me about your childhood." asked Samantha out of the blue suddenly.

"Umm okay. Well it was pretty normal I guess. We lived in a nice

neighborhood, in DC. My dad worked a lot, but he was around when it mattered. My mom was one of those very motherly moms..."

Samantha smiled sadly, she was glad Martin had had a good childhood. It had helped him become who he was. But she couldn't help feeling jealous. She listened to Martin's stories from his childhood, happy for the fact that it seemed that there still were some happy families, and not all were screwed up like hers.

After about 10 minutes, Martin stopped. Samantha looked at him puzzled.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear all that? I mean...your childhood wasn't that great. It's just bringing up unpleasant memories."

"I asked to hear it Martin. Besides, hearing that there are nice

families out there, it makes me have faith."

"Faith in what?" asked Martin.

"Faith that there's still good, that there still are children that wake

up every morning and don't dread seeing their parents."

"Samantha, there are so many people out there that are happy. With our job, we usually see the ones that aren't but I promise you there are."

Samantha smiled. "I know there are, its just...its easy to lose faith

in a world like this."

Martin just held Samantha closer.

"Do you want to talk about yours?" he asked softly.

Samantha paused for a moment. "Well you know most of it, my dad was this alcoholic who used to beat us, and my mom was hardly ever there. So pretty far from perfect."

Samantha chuckled bitterly. "Well I guess nothings ever perfect. I used to have this dream when I was little."

she said her voice taking on a wistful tone. "That we did have this

perfect family. A dad who would always take me to the park, play games, always be there. And a mom who was always smiling, and you know, always be ready with a home cooked meal on the table. Everyone would be happy. But I was young and naive, I grew up."

Silent tears were now falling down her cheeks, she was crying for her lost childhood, what was supposed to have been the best years of her life. Crying for her lost innocence, someone who had to grow up too fast.

Martin not knowing what to say to comfort her just held her. Sorry wouldn't do much good now. Sorry never did much good, it wouldn't take away all the pain, the scars, the heartache would it? No. So he comforted her in the best way he could, by just being there.

"I think I was about 14 that it hit me." continued Samantha. "You know, that my father was abusive and that it wouldn't change. I would never have a happy family. I mean I'd known before that he was abusive, but in a way I hadn't. I hadn't wanted to believe it. I still remember that night. That night was when everything changed. My father had been home for a few hours, I was just in my room. He hadn't done anything and I hadn't heard any yelling. I remember just sitting in my room, petrified in case something triggered him. I must have stayed like that for hours, just huddled under the covers. He went up to bed, just ignored me completely. I was so relieved, but that's when I knew. I would always

be waiting, scared, just in case. After that night, I would beg my mom every day to do something, get a divorce, just leave, anything. But she never did."

Martin could see Samantha getting more and more worked up.

"Sam, look we don't have to talk about this." he said.

"It's fine, talking helps. I haven't really talked to anyone about

this, except Jane."

"How are things going with her?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, they're going good, she's helped me a lot." answered Samantha.

"I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks." said Samantha. She sat up and turned away from him, putting her hair up into a messy bun. Martin caught a glimpse of a scar, just

visible by the back neckline of her shirt. Martin gingerly reached out to touch the scar, Samantha jumped slightly.

"Did he do that?" asked Martin.

Samantha nodded, she pulled down the neck revealing the rest of the scar, a long white raised mark.

"He was pretty drunk one night, he had this broken bottle and uhhh he was aiming for my head, but got me on my shoulder instead."

"God Samantha, he could have killed you."

Samantha smiled sadly. "I know. Guess I'm lucky."

Martin smiled at her, "I love you, you know that right."

Samantha sat up, and looked deep into his eyes. She smiled. "I love you too." she said.

He leant over to kiss her and she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss grew more and more passionate. Martin broke away from Samantha, his eyes hazy with love and passion. "Bedroom." he whispered. Samantha nodded, smiling. Martin picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

7.00am

Samantha opened her eyes, squinting as a ray of light from between the curtains shone in her face. She yawned and stretched.

"Morning." whispered Martin from next to her.

She rolled over so she was facing him. "Morning." she smiled. "Now this is a sight I could get used to in the morning." she teased.

"It is a beautiful sight." he said.

"You know we've got to be at work in an hour and a half." said

Samantha.

"Well I think we should share a shower, to save time of course."

suggested Martin.

Samantha grinned. "Race you there." she said getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Martin jumped up after her, chasing her into the bathroom.

40 minutes later they were showered, breakfasted and caffeinated ready for a day at the office.

8.20am

They arrived at the office slightly early, surprised to see Vivian

there already.

"Hey Viv." said Samantha.

Vivian looked up to see her co-workers holding hand, each with a

certain kind of glow around them.

"Morning. Good night?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Martin and Samantha just grinned at each other.

"You're early." said Martin changing the subject.

"Yeah Reggie was actually ready on time for once." said Vivian. She

glanced at her watch. "I guess Danny and Jack will be in soon."

Samantha sat down at her desk, and smiled to herself, she felt properly happy for the first time in ages. She looked around at the office that she spent most of the day in, and settled comfortably into another day of work.

3 and a half weeks later.

About just over a month had passed since the trial, and 3 weeks since the O'Connors incident. Samantha was back at work on a regular basis, going out onto the field everyday. Her relationship with Martin was great, and anyone could see that they were truly happy and in love. Samantha felt that everything was improving, and starting to make sense again. She still had counselling sessions, but not as frequently, only when she felt like she needed them. She and Jane had formed a strong friendship after spending so much time together, and would often meet for lunch or something. She had told Vivian and Danny more about her

past, things she had already told Martin. Things were still sort of

awkward with Jack, given their past history, they kept their distance from each other. Not in a bad way, but they just felt it was for the best, so they only ever talked on a professional level, unless they were all out or something.

8.45am

It was a Friday morning, and the team had just solved a particularly hard case involving a college student, who had gotten mixed up in the wrong crowd, was found to have been doing drugs and gambling, and was now in huge debt. He had been missing for over 2 days, when they discovered a suicide note. The NYPD had found his body in the river. The case had taken its toll on the team, and they were all incredibly tired, both physically and mentally.

Danny walked in yawning, carrying several cups of coffee for the

others.

"Hey Sam. I just saw Van Doren, she wants to see you in her office." he said.

"Now?" asked Samantha.

Danny nodded.

"Okay, don't drink my mocha!" she said to Danny on the way out.

"Hey, you wanted to see me." said Samantha, knocking gently on Van Doren's door.

"Yeah, take a seat." replied Paula.

Samantha walked in shutting the door behind her, and sitting in the seat opposite Paula's desk.

"Well I received some bad news this morning." began Paula.

Samantha looked at her warily, waiting for her to continue.

"It was from the prosecution lawyers for Atkins and Riley. As you may realise, it's been almost 5 weeks since the trial,"

Samantha nodded.

"And Atkins was charged with a mandatory 8 weeks, without parole."

Samantha nodded again, guessing as to where this was going.

"The prosecution heard from the defence that Atkins is going to try and get parole, and that she could be out in as little as 3 weeks time. I just wanted to tell you that, and that I'll keep you posted if I hear anything else. Just wanted to give you a heads up." she finished.

"Thanks." said Samantha. "But Riley's still in there right?"

Van Doren nodded. "He won't be getting out for a long time."

"Okay. Thanks again." said Samantha. She smiled at Van Doren and stood to leave the office.

"Samantha." Paula said.

Sam stopped, surprised by Van Doren calling her by her first name in the office.

"If she does get out, I'm not saying she will, but if she does. Be

careful." Van Doren said.

Samantha smiled again. "I will." she replied, walking out the office.

"What did Van Doren want?" asked Martin as Sam walked back in the bullpen. Danny and Viv looked up hearing Martin's question.

"Just a chat, you know about Jane and the counselling." she lied.

Danny nodded but Martin looked at her suspiciously.

"That my coffee?" asked Samantha looking away from Martin's prying eyes, picking up a cup on the table.

Danny nodded.

"Jack's given us a ton of paper work to do today." said Vivian,

gesturing to the large pile on the table. "And he wants everyone's

final reports on yesterdays case."

"Okay." said Samantha. The others nodded and they all made their way to the large table, settling down for the morning.

7.30pm

They had just finished a long day at work, and Martin and Samantha had gone back to Samantha's apartment where Martin had left his car the night before.

"So...night Samantha." said Martin.

Samantha smiled nervously. There was something she had been wanting to say once they got by themselves but she couldn't quite work up the courage.

Martin looked at her curiously. "What's up?" he asked.

"Oh ummm not much." replied Samantha.

"Somethings been bugging you all day. What is it?" he asked.

"Well it's just something I've been thinking about, mostly today

actually. I don't know if it's rushing or too soon, but I thought why

not. Not that it was just a rash decision, I have been thinking. You

can say no, I uhhh-"

"Sam, you're babbling. Tell me." said Martin.

"Okay, umm we've been dating for a while now right? And I thought you should have this." she said and handed Martin a key. "I mean it's just easier this way, you don't have to keep ringing every time."

Martin smiled. "Thanks Sam, this means a lot."

Samantha smiled back, the nervousness fading.

"One thing? Why today? Does it have anything to do with what Van Doren said? I know she didn't want to talk about Jane." said Martin.

Samantha sighed. "She told me...she told me that Atkins was requesting parole when the 8 weeks are up, and that she may get out. It just...I don't know. It makes me feel safer knowing that you have a key." She blushed. "Sounds stupid I know."

"It doesn't sound stupid." contradicted Martin. "It sounds....sensible

I guess that's the right word."

Samantha smiled. "Well. Goodnight." she said.

"Oh I'll walk you up." said Martin.

"You don't have to." said Samantha.

"Yes I do."

Samantha looked at him puzzled.

"If only I had walked you up that night, he whole thing with Riley and Atkins may never have happened."

Samantha suddenly understood why he had been so protective lately, hardly letting her go anywhere or do anything by herself.

"It wasn't your fault you know." she said placing her hand on his.

"But-"

"No buts." she said firmly. "If you had walked me up, then maybe you would have gotten hurt too. Or they would have just waited for another opportunity. They weren't just going to give up, just because you were there one night. It wouldn't have stopped them. Really it's not your fault. No one blames you, least of all me."

Martin smiled and felt the guilt he had been carrying since that night ease away with Samantha's words. "Thank you." he said.

Samantha replied by kissing him soundly. "I'll let you walk me up this once, but I can take care of myself."

"Don't I know it." Martin jokingly moaned.

It was getting closer to the day that Atkins may be released, in fact

it was tomorrow. Samantha had been getting updates from Van Doren, who had heard that it was likely that she would be given parole. Samantha tried not to think about it, but she couldn't ignore that little nagging in the back of her head, that reminded her of Atkins threat. The others noticed that she was acting slightly out of the ordinary, but only Martin and Danny knew why, as they were the only ones who knew about the threat Atkins made.

10.00pm

Samantha yawned tiredly. "Sorry." she said to Martin and Danny. "Long day."

"Least we get the morning off tomorrow." said Danny, also yawning.

"Look what you started Sam." he said once he finished.

Samantha laughed. "Oh well."

The three of them were out sharing drinks, after a day at the office.

Vivian and Jack hadn't been able to make it, as they had to go back to their families.

"Umm so you been thinking about Atkins getting out?" asked Martin carefully, not wanting to ruin a perfectly good evening by changing the mood, but also wanting to know. Danny also looked at Samantha curiously.

"I've been trying not too, but I have been thinking about it more,

seeing as it's tomorrow." she admitted.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine." said Danny trying to

stay positive. Even he was not sure, as he had seen how spooked Sam was by what Atkins had said, and that she truly believed it.

Samantha gave a small smile. "I hope so." she said, trying to hide her nervousness. She yawned again. "I should head home, I'm completely exhausted."

"Same." said Martin. "You wanna meet for a coffee tomorrow before work? 12.30?" he asked.

Samantha nodded. "Yeah sounds good."

"Danny?" asked Martin.

"Sorry I got plans." smirked Danny.

"Ooo with who?" asked Samantha.

"With my dentist." replied Danny.

"Oh." said Samantha.

Danny laughed. "What were you expecting?"

"Something more interesting." answered Samantha sighing.

Martin smiled. "How about we set him up on a blind date?" he joked.

"Now that has possibilties." said Samantha. "Anyway. I'm off. Night

guys, see you tomorrow."

"Night Sam." said Danny.

"Bye." said Martin giving her a hug and a kiss while Danny pretended to throw up in the background.

Samantha kissed Martin again, after playfully punching Danny's

shoulder. "Bye." she said, leaving the bar.

Danny and Martin stayed to talk for a little while longer, before

heading home themselves.

A/N: Okay, technically there is only one chapter left, but there are two endings. With one ending there will most probably be a sequel. So if you could please tell me in your reviews after the last chapters if you want a sequel or a new story. Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Here's the first ending the 2nd will be posted asap. Please review!

11.30am

Martin was sitting on his couch flicking channels. Jack had given them the morning off, and he had planned to meet Samantha later. His phone rang, and he answered it smiling, thinking it was Sam, just wanting a chat.

"Hello." he answered.

"Agent Fitzgerald?" said an unfamiliar female voice.

"Yes." he said cautiously.

"It's Paula Van Doren."

"How can I help?" he asked.

"It's about Agent Spade." Martin looked puzzled but waited for her to continue. "Lisa Atkins got out this morning. I tried to call Agent

Spade to tell her, but I can't get through to her. I was wondering if

you had seen her?"

"She got out? Is she after Samantha?" asked Martin worriedly.

Van Doren sighed. "I don't know, that's why it's so important that I

get through to her."

"I was supposed to meet her later, but I can go see her at her place." said Martin. His mind running through what Samantha had said that Lisa said to her after the trial.

"Thank you." said Van Doren. "Bye."

Martin put the receiver back down, frowning to himself. He dialled

Samantha's number to try and relieve some of his worry. Instead of

getting Samantha's voice he got a recorded message, "This number has been disconnected or is no longer in service, please try again." Of course, this didn't help his worry, and he rushed over to Sam's place.

12.00pm.

"Shit." Martin swore as he raced up the stairs, praying that he wasn't too late.

"Sam!" he yelled, struggling with the key in the lock. "Are you there?" he finally opened the door and started in horror at the sight that met his eyes. Amongst the upturned furniture, broken glass and china, lay Sam, slumped on the floor, bleeding from a cut on her forehead. But what most horrified him was Lisa Atkins, standing above her, pointing a gun directly at Martin.

"Hello, Agent Fitzgerald isn't it?" she sneered. "Give me your gun."

Martin hesitated. "Now, or I kill her." she said coldly.

Martin took out his gun and slid it across the floor to her, she bent

down to pick it up, the other gun in her hand never pointing away from him.

"Now shut the door and give me your cell phone."

Martin obliged, not wanting to do anything rash in case she stuck to her threat and killed Samantha. She stomped down hard on the cell phone on the floor, shattering it completely.

Martin was numb, how was he going to get both him and Samantha out of this alive.

"Well actually it's a good thing you're here. I would have had trouble getting her downstairs by myself. I decided to take the liberty of umm borrowing her car." she said waving Samantha's keys around. "Right, this is what we are going to do. You are going to carry her down to the car, if we meet anyone say she fell and we're taking her to hospital. I will have this gun on her the whole time, and if I suspect anything, even the smallest little sign of any funny business. Anything. I swear to God I will shoot her and you will have to watch her die on your arms and you won't be able to do a thing to save her. Clear?"

Martin nodded.

"Okay, let's get moving."

They made it to the parking lot without any incidents, thankfully.

Martin's mind still going through any possible ways to get out of this.

"Out her in the front passenger seat." ordered Lisa.

Martin did, Lisa standing behind him aiming the gun and Samantha, just in case he tried anything. Once Samantha was in, before Martin had a chance to turn round, Lisa slammed the butt of the gun into his head, sending him into darkness. I'm sorry Sam, he thought before he passed out.

1.00pm

Danny, Vivian and Jack had arrived in the office for the afternoon, and were waiting impatiently for Martin and Samantha who were late.

"That was the hospital on the phone, Martin was found unconscious in the parking lot of Samantha's building. He just regained consciousness, and the doctor said he's very insistent that we get there straight away. The doctor said Martin said to say that something happened to Sam." said Jack.

Danny and Vivian paled. "We'd better get down there." said Danny.

1.20pm

"Martin! What happened?" asked Danny as he rushed into the hospital room followed by Vivian and Jack.

"She got Sam." he said agitatedly. "We have to find her. She'll kill

her!"

"Martin. Calm down. Start from the beginning." said Vivian, glancing at the others worriedly.

"Van Doren called me about 11.30 this morning, and she told me that Lisa Atkins got parole and got out early this morning. Van Doren said she tried to get through to Sam, but she couldn't so I went over to Sam's place to tell her. When I got there Sam was unconscious on the floor and Atkins was standing over her with a gun. She made me give her my gun and cell, then made me carry Sam to her car and out her in. Then I guess she hit me and drove off. We have to find them." said Martin extremely quickly, and all in one breath.

"Okay we need to find if anyone's seen Sam's car. I'll call NYPD see if they can track it. Danny, Viv check the house on Oakwood and the cabin they were in last time. I know it's doubtful she'll go back there but it's worth a try." said Jack, trying to stay calm and not think the worst.

1.25pm

Samantha opened her eyes slowly, feeling dizzy for a second she paused trying to focus on where she was. She then cautiously tested her arms and legs, trying not to draw any attention to herself. Looking through half shut eyes she could see the inside of the car. Samantha waited until the dizziness had passed then thought well this is my chance. She sat up, startling Lisa Atkins and tried to get control of the wheel.

Atkins pushed her back, trying to reach for the gun under her seat.

Samantha grabbed at Atkins hands, and tried to grab the wheel, the car was swerving to and fro. Atkins shouldered Sam away, accidentally turning the wheel. The last thing either of them saw, was a large tree directly in front of them

1.45pm

"That was NYPD, Sam's car was found crashed into tree. The two

passengers were taken to hospital." said Danny shakily.

Martin, Danny, Vivian and Jack rushed anxiously through the hospital. Each lost in their own world.

"We're looking for Samantha Spade." said Jack to the woman at the main desk, seeing as he was the only one who seemed in a fit state to talk. The woman checked something on the computer. "If you just go down the hall, the waiting room is on the left. The doctor will see you in a minute, he's still with Miss Spade at the moment." she said.

Jack smiled before leading the others down the hall.

Martin sat in the waiting room, feeling a tightening in his chest, God if anything had happened he didn't know what he'd do. He watched Danny pace around the room. Jack was standing staring out the window and Vivian was standing staring out the door. All four of them in complete silence.

"You here with Samantha Spade?" asked the doctor as he came in the room.

"Yes. How...how is she?" Martin said leaping up.

Danny looked at the doctor, not liking his posture or the look in his

eyes.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry." he said.

"What?" whispered Martin as he gasped for breath, falling back down on the chair.

Danny stared at the doctor in disbelief, feeling numb, he started

shaking and also fell into a nearby chair.

"Are you saying..." asked Vivian, unable to finish, tears welling up in her eyes. Jack too looked at the doctor tears in his own eyes.

"We did all we could. The impact was too strong, it caused severe

internal bleeding. I'm so sorry."

Martin felt as though a huge part of him was missing, and he felt an ache in his heart. He barely registered Vivian's sobs, or Danny's or Jack's or his own for that matter. Samantha was gone. Forever.

Martin shut his eyes and tried to wish himself back in time, but

it didn't work. It would never work all the times he tried. He had

failed her. He had promised that he'd never let her get hurt or

anything and now he'd lost her.

It had always been a possibility, for all of them, that something

like this could happen, when they lost one of their own. But all of the sat in shock and disbelief, mourning the death of Samantha Spade, still not wanting it to be true.

We'll miss you Samantha Spade. Thought Danny, as he gazed out the window at the sky, his vision blurry with tears. You can rest now, be at peace.


	24. Chapter 24

11.30am

Martin was sitting on his couch flicking channels. Jack had given them the morning off, and he had planned to meet Samantha later. His phone rang, and he answered it smiling, thinking it was Sam, just wanting a chat.

"Hello." he answered. "Agent Fitzgerald?" said an unfamiliar female voice.

"Yes." he said cautiously.

"It's Paula Van Doren." "How can I help?" he asked. "It's about Agent Spade."

Martin looked puzzled but waited for her to continue. "Lisa Atkins got out this morning. I tried to call Agent Spade to tell her, but I can't get through to her. I was wondering if you had seen her?" "She got out? Is she after Samantha?" asked Martin worriedly.

Van Doren sighed. "I don't know, that's why it's so important that I get through to her."

"I was supposed to meet her later, but I can go see her at her place." said Martin. His mind running through what Samantha had said that Lisa said to her after the trial.

"Thank you." said Van Doren. "Bye."

Martin put the receiver back down, frowning to himself.

He dialled Samantha's number to try and relieve some of his worry. Instead of getting Samantha's voice he got a recorded message, "This number has been disconnected or is no longer in service, please try again." Of course, this didn't help his worry, and he rushed over to Sam's place.

12.00pm.

"Shit." Martin swore as he raced up the stairs, praying that he wasn't too late.

"Sam!" he yelled, struggling with the key in the lock. "Are you there?"

He finally opened the door and started in horror at the sight that met his eyes. Amongst the upturned furniture, broken glass and china, lay Sam, slumped on the floor, bleeding from a cut on her forehead. But what most horrified him was Lisa Atkins, standing above her, pointing a gun directly at Martin.

"Hello, Agent Fitzgerald isn't it?" she sneered. "Give me your gun." Martin hesitated. "Now, or I kill her." she said coldly.

Martin took out his gun and slid it across the floor to her, she bent down to pick it up, the other gun in her hand never pointing away from him.

"Now shut the door and give me your cell phone." Martin obliged, not wanting to do anything rash in case she stuck to her threat and killed Samantha. She stomped down hard on the cell phone on the floor, shattering it completely.

Martin was numb, how was he going to get both him and Samantha out of this alive.

"Well actually it's a good thing you're here. I would have had trouble getting her downstairs by myself. I decided to take the liberty of umm borrowing her car." she said waving Samantha's keys around.

"Right, this is what we are going to do. You are going to carry her down to the car, if we meet anyone say she fell and we're taking her to hospital. I will have this gun on her the whole time, and if I suspect anything, even the smallest little sign of any funny business. Anything. I swear to God I will shoot her and you will have to watch her die on your arms and you won't be able to do a thing to save her. Clear?"

Martin nodded.

"Okay, let's get moving."

They made it to the parking lot without any incidents, thankfully. Martin's mind still going through any possible ways to get out of this.

"Put her in the front passenger seat." ordered Lisa.

Martin did, Lisa standing behind him aiming the gun and Samantha, just in case he tried anything.

Once Samantha was in, before Martin had a chance to turn round, Lisa slammed the butt of the gun into his head, sending him into darkness. I

'm sorry Sam, he thought before he passed out.

1.00pm

Danny, Vivian and Jack had arrived in the office for the afternoon, and were waiting impatiently for Martin and Samantha who were late.

"That was the hospital on the phone, Martin was found unconscious in the parking lot of Samantha's building. He just regained consciousness, and the doctor said he's very insistent that we get there straight away. The doctor said Martin said to say that something happened to Sam." said Jack. Danny and Vivian paled. "We'd better get down there." said Danny.

1.20pm

"Martin! What happened?" asked Danny as he rushed into the hospital room followed by Vivian and Jack.

"She got Sam." he said agitatedly. "We have to find her. She'll kill her!"

"Martin. Calm down. Start from the beginning." said Vivian, glancing at the others worriedly.

"Van Doren called me about 11.30 this morning, and she told me that Lisa Atkins got parole and got out early this morning. Van Doren said she tried to get through to Sam, but she couldn't so I went over to Sam's place to tell her. When I got there Sam was unconscious on the floor and Atkins was standing over her with a gun. She made me give her my gun and cell, then made me carry Sam to her car and out her in. Then I guess she hit me and drove off. We have to find them." said Martin extremely quickly, and all in one breath.

"Okay we need to find if anyone's seen Sam's car. I'll call NYPD see if they can track it. Danny, Viv check the house on Oakwood and the cabin they were in last time. I know it's doubtful she'll go back there but it's worth a try." said Jack, trying to stay calm and not think the worst.

1.25pm

Samantha opened her eyes slowly, feeling dizzy for a second she paused trying to focus on where she was. She then cautiously tested her arms and legs, trying not to draw any attention to herself.

Looking through half shut eyes she could see the inside of the car. Samantha waited until the dizziness had passed then thought well this is my chance.

She sat up, startling Lisa Atkins and tried to get control of the wheel. Atkins pushed her back, trying to reach for the gun under her seat. Samantha grabbed at Atkins hands, and tried to grab the wheel, the car was swerving to and fro.

Atkins shouldered Sam away, accidentally turning the wheel. The last thing either of them saw, was a large tree directly in front of them

1.45pm

"That was NYPD, Sam's car was found crashed into tree. The two passengers were taken to hospital." said Danny shakily.

Martin, Danny, Vivian and Jack rushed anxiously through the hospital. Each lost in their own world.

"We're looking for Samantha Spade." said Jack to the woman at the main desk, seeing as he was the only one who seemed in a fit state to talk.

The woman checked something on the computer. "If you just go down the hall, the waiting room is on the left. The doctor will see you in a minute, he's still with Miss Spade at the moment." she said.

Jack smiled before leading the others down the hall. Martin sat in the waiting room, feeling a tightening in his chest, God if anything had happened he didn't know what he'd do.

He watched Danny pace around the room. Jack was standing staring out the window and Vivian was standing staring out the door. All four of them in complete silence.

"You here with Samantha Spade?" asked the doctor as he came in the room.

"Yes we are. How is she?" asked Martin getting to his feet. The doctor smiled. "She'll be fine. She's just got minor concussion and she dislocated her left shoulder on impact. The main impact hit the drivers side, so she was lucky. She will be fine, you can see her now if you want." said the doctor.

"I'll go." said Martin.

"Hey college girl." he said going into the hospital room to see Sam sitting on the bed.

"Hey." she smiled. "Back in here again."

"God Samantha. I'm so glad you're okay. I just kept thinking that I should have done something to stop her before you were in the car."

"There's nothing you could have done. Plus I'll be fine." she said. "That's not the point." said Martin. "I could have lost you. I don't want to lose you ever. I made a promise to protect you and I will."

Samantha smiled at Martin's words, and gently grabbed his hand. "I don't want to lose you either." she said. "It made me realise that I can't live without you. You complete me Sam."

Samantha felt tears building up in her eyes. "I love you so much Martin."

"I love you too. I will always love you. I know this is not the right time, and it may be too soon, but I don't want to spend another minute without you. Will you marry me?"

Samantha looked at him shocked.

"I know it's rushing but it makes sense. I didn't plan this or anything. But I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Samantha gazed at Martin for a few moments, still in shock. He stared into her eyes hopefully, trying to read her thoughts. Samantha felt herself break out in a wide grin. Martin was right, this did make sense.

"Yes." she whispered.

Martin smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." said Samantha louder. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Martin Fitzgerald."

"I love you." said Martin overjoyed, covering Samantha's face in kisses before kissing her on the lips. "Soon to be Mrs Fitzgerald." Samantha giggled. "When do we tell the others?" she asked, "Later." said Martin.

Samantha smiled and pulled Martin in for another kiss.


End file.
